Se houver amanhã (adaptação)
by lu.nandes.58
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO - Isabella Swan não consegue livrar-se de uma acusação falsa e é condenada a 15 anos de prisão. Ela, porém, não se abate e luta para destruir os intocáveis senhores do crime que a mandaram para lá. A ação incessante da história se movimenta em vários cenários, ela conhece o irresistível Edward Cullen e contra a sua vontade por ele se apaixona.
1. Chapter 1

Notas iniciais: "Se houver amanhã", história originalmente criada pelo famoso autor Sidney Sheldon sendo aqui "adaptada" utilizando as personagens de Stephenie Meyer, autora de Twilight Saga.

A trama marcada por reviravoltas em sua maioria injustas, altamente movimentada nos leva a vivenciar a vida de uma jovem que até então pensava viver em um mundo de sonhos, no caminho passando por várias situações conhece seu grande amor enquanto é perseguida por um ser implacável e muito estranho.

-;-

Prólogo

_Em algum momento..._

A porta do cofre estava aberta. Em seu interior havia diversos envelopes grossos e documentos, mas Isabella ignorou-os. Lá no fundo, sobre uma pequena prateleira, ela viu um saco de jóias de camurça. Isabella estendeu a mão e levantou-o da prateleira. E foi nesse instante que o alarme começou a soar, o barulho mais alto que Isabella já ouvira em toda a sua vida. Parecia reverberar de todos os cantos da casa, gritando o seu alerta. Ela ficou imóvel, paralisada pelo choque. O que saíra errado? Eleazar Denali não sabia do alarme dentro do cofre, que era acionado quando se removiam as jóias da prateleira? Ela tinha de sair dali rapidamente. Meteu a bolsa de camurça no bolso e começou a correr para a escada. E de repente, acima do som do alarme, ouviu outro ruído, o barulho de sirenes se aproximando. Isabella parou no alto da escada, apavorada, o coração disparado, a boca seca. Correu em direção a uma janela, entreabriu uma cortina, espiou. Uma radiopatrulha preta e branca estava parando diante da casa. Enquanto Isabella observava, um policial uniformizado correu para os fundos do prédio, enquanto um segundo se encaminhava para a porta da frente. Não havia escapatória. O alarme ainda ressoava e subitamente parecia a terrível campainha nos corredores da Penitenciária Meridional da Louisiana Para Mulheres. Não!, pensou Isabella. Não permitirei que me mandem de volta para lá. A porta da frente soou estridentemente. Quando o policial estendia a mão para tocar a campainha pela terceira vez, a porta da frente se abriu subitamente. Ele ficou aturdido. Parada à sua frente se achava uma mulher, numa camisola fina, que deixava muito pouco à imaginação. O rosto se apresentava coberto por um creme escuro, os cabelos metidos numa touca. Ela perguntou:

- Que diabo está acontecendo?

O policial engoliu em seco.

- Eu... quem é você?

- Sou Ellen Branch. Uma hóspede de Lois Bellamy. Disse Isabella. - Ela está na

Europa. – Afirmou.

- Sei disso. - O policial ficou confuso. - Ela não nos disse que teria uma hóspede.

A mulher na porta balançou a cabeça ironicamente.

- Isso não é típico de Lois? Com licença, mas não posso suportar este barulho.

Enquanto o policial observava, a hóspede de Lois Bellamy estendeu a mão para os botões do alarme, apertou uma sequência de números. O som cessou.

- Assim está melhor. - Ela suspirou. - Não posso lhe dizer o quanto estou contente em vê-lo.

Isabella fez uma pausa, rindo, tremula.

- Eu estava me aprontando para deitar quando o alarme começou a tocar. Tinha certeza de que havia ladrões na casa e me encontro sozinha aqui. Todos os criados saíram de folga ao meio-dia.

- Não se importa se dermos uma olhada?

- Por favor, eu insisto!

O policial e seu companheiro levaram apenas poucos minutos para se certificarem de que não havia ninguém à espreita no interior da residência.

- Tudo certo - anunciou. - Alarme falso. Algum defeito deve tê-lo ativado. Nem sempre se pode confiar nesses inventos eletrónicos. Eu ligaria para a companhia de segurança e pediria que verificassem o sistema.

- É exatamente o que vou fazer.

- Acho melhor eu ir. . .

- Obrigada por ter vindo. Eu me sinto muito mais segura agora.

Ela tem mesmo um corpo sensacional, pensou o policial. Ele se perguntou como a mulher pareceria sem o creme no rosto e sem a touca.

- Ficará aqui muito tempo, Senhorita Branch?

- Mais uma ou duas semanas, até Lois voltar.

- Se houver algo que eu possa fazer, basta me avisar.

- Obrigada. Não esquecerei.

Isabella ficou observando enquanto o carro da polícia se afastava pela noite. Sentiu que podia desmaiar de alívio. Depois que o carro sumira, ela subiu correndo a escada, tirou do rosto o creme que encontrara no banheiro, arrancou a touca e a camisola de Lois Bellamy, tornou a vestir o seu macacão preto e saiu pela porta da frente, tornando cuidadosamente a ligar o alarme. Foi somente quando já atingira a metade do caminho de volta a Manhattan que Isabella absorveu completamente a audácia do que fizera. Ela soltou uma risadinha, que acabou se transformando em gargalhadas tremulas e incontroláveis, até que finalmente parou o carro à beira da estrada. E continuou a rir, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas faces. Era a primeira vez que ria em um ano inteiro. E a sensação era maravilhosa.

-;-

Notas finais: Avisando que o enredo conta a história de Isabella e no decorrer dela surgirá Edward Cullen, os dois viverão um romance diferente, inusitado e cheio de desconfianças, mas volto a repetir tudo gira em torno de Isabella e toda a sua experiência de vida que afirmo são fascinantes e cheia de nuances arrebatadoras, é a jornada de alguém que sofreu, foi injustiçada e infelizmente teve que aprender a se virar mesmo que para isso precisasse andar na contra mão o tempo todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas iniciais: "Se houver amanhã", história originalmente criada pelo famoso autor Sidney Sheldon sendo aqui "adaptada" utilizando as personagens de Stephenie Meyer, autora de Twilight Saga.

-;-

_Nova Orleans_

QUINTA-FEIRA, 20 DE FEVEREIRO - 23 HORAS

Ela despiu-se devagar, em devaneio; quando estava nua, escolheu um negligê vermelho vivo para usar, a fim de que o sangue não aparecesse. Renée Swan olhou ao redor pela última vez, a fim de certificar-se de que o quarto agradável, que tanto passara a amar ao longo dos últimos 30 anos, se encontrava arrumado e impecável. Abriu a gaveta da mesinha-de-cabeceira e tirou a arma, com todo cuidado. Colocou-a ao lado e pegando o celular discou para a filha em Filadélfia.

- Bella... senti vontade de repente de ouvir o som de sua voz, querida.

- Que surpresa boa, mamãe.

- Espero não tê-la acordado.

- E não acordou. Eu estava lendo. Aprontando-me para dormir. Mike e eu íamos sair para jantar fora, mas o tempo está horrível. Neva muito por aqui. Como está aí?

"Santo Deus, estamos falando sobre o tempo", pensou Renée Swan, "quando há tanta coisa que quero lhe dizer. E não posso".

- Mamãe? Você ainda está aí?

Renée Swan olhou pela janela.

- Está chovendo.

E ela pensou: Como é melodramaticamente apropriado. Parece até um filme de Alfred Hitchcock.

- Que barulho é esse, mamãe?

Trovoada. Tão absorta em seus pensamentos, Renée Swan percebera. Nova Orleans sofria uma tempestade. Chuva contínua dissera o homem da previsão do tempo. Dezanove graus em Nova Orleans. Ao cair da noite haverá chuvas torrenciais, acompanhadas de trovoadas. Não se esqueçam de sair com o guarda-chuva. Ela não precisaria de um guarda-chuva.

- É uma trovoada, Bella. - Ela forçou um tom de jovialidade na voz. - Conte-me o que está acontecendo aí em Filadélfia.

- Eu me sinto como uma princesa num conto de fadas mamãe. Nunca imaginei que alguém pudesse ser tão feliz. E amanhã de noite conhecerei os pais de Mike. Ela engrossou a voz, como se estivesse fazendo uma proclamação oficial, ao dizer: - Os Newton, de Chestnut Hill. - Isabella soltou uma risada.

- Eles são uma instituição. Estou no maior nervosismo.

- Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza de que eles vão adorá-la querida.

- Mike diz que não tem a menor importância. Ele me ama. E eu o adoro. Mal posso esperar o momento em que você o conhecerá. Ele é fantástico.

- Tenho certeza que é mesmo. - Ela jamais conheceria Mike.

Nem teria um neto no colo. Não! Não devo pensar sobre isso.

- Ele sabe como é afortunado por tê-la, meu bem?

- É o que estou sempre lhe dizendo. - Isabella sorriu. - Mas já chega de falar a meu respeito. Conte-me o que está acontecendo por aí. Como se sente?

Você goza de perfeita saúde, Renée, foram as palavras do Dr. Rush. Viverá até os cem anos. Uma das pequenas ironias da vida.

- Eu me sinto maravilhosa. Falando com você.

- Já tem um namorado? - indagou Isabella, meio zombeteira,

Desde que o pai de Isabella morrera, cinco anos antes, Renée Swan jamais sequer considerara a possibilidade de sair com outro homem, apesar das exortações de Isabella.

- Nada de namorados. - Ela mudou de assunto. - Como está o seu trabalho? Ainda gostando?

- Adorando. Mike não se incomoda que eu continue a trabalhar depois de casarmos.

- Isso é maravilhoso, meu bem. Ele parece ser um homem muito compreensivo.

- E é mesmo. Vai confirmar pessoalmente.

Houve uma trovoada mais alta, como uma deixa oportuna dos bastidores. Estava na hora. Não havia mais nada a dizer, exceto uma despedida final.

- Adeus, minha querida.

Renée manteve a voz cuidadosamente firme.

- Eu a verei no casamento, mamãe. Telefonarei assim que Jacob e eu marcarmos a data.

- Está certo. - Havia uma última coisa a dizer, no final das contas. - Eu a amo muito, Bella. Mas muito mesmo.

Lentamente, Renée Swan repôs o telefone no gancho Ela pegou a arma. Só havia uma maneira de fazê-lo. Depressa. Ela levantou a arma para a têmpora e puxou o gatilho.

-;-

Notas finais: TENSOOOO... E é assim que começa a nossa história. ;)

Faça uma autora feliz, deixe seu review!

Bjão e até breve.


	3. Chapter 3

Notas iniciais: "Se houver amanhã", história originalmente criada pelo famoso autor Sidney Sheldon sendo aqui "adaptada" utilizando as personagens de Stephenie Meyer, autora de Twilight Saga.

-;-

Filadélfia

SEXTA-FEIRA, 21 DE FEVEREIRO 8 HORAS

Isabella Swan saiu do saguão do seu prédio de apartamentos para uma chuva implacável, misturada com neve, que caía imparcialmente sobre as polidas limusines que desciam pela Market Street, conduzidos por motoristas uniformizados, e sobre as casas abandonadas e, fechadas com tábuas dos cortiços do norte de Filadélfia. A chuva lavava as limusines, deixando-as ainda mais limpas, ao mesmo tempo em que convertia numa confusão molhada o lixo acumulado na frente das fileiras de casas negligenciadas. Isabella Swan estava a caminho do trabalho. Seu ritmo era animado enquanto seguia para leste, pela Chestnut Street, na direção do banco. Tinha de fazer um esforço para não se pôr a cantar em voz alta. Usava capa e botas amarelas, um chapéu de chuva também amarelo, que mal conseguia conter uma massa de cabelos castanhos lustrosos. Tinha vinte e poucos anos, um rosto exuberante e inteligente, a boca cheia e sensual, olhos faiscantes, que podiam mudar de um suave verde-musgo para um jade escuro de um momento para outro, um corpo esbelto e atlético. A pele passava por toda a gama de branco translúcido a um rosa profundo, dependendo se estava irada, cansada ou excitada. A mãe lhe dissera certa ocasião:

- Sinceramente, criança, há ocasiões em que não a reconheço.

Você muda de um instante para outro. Agora, enquanto Isabella descia pela rua, as pessoas se viravam para sorrir, invejando a felicidade que brilhava em seu rosto. Ela retribuía aos sorrisos. É indecente para qualquer pessoa ser tão feliz, pensou Isabella Swan. Estou casando com o homem que amo e terei o seu filho. O que mais alguém poderia pedir? Ao se aproximar do banco, Isabella olhou para o relógio. Oito e vinte. As portas do Philadelphia Trust and Fidelity Bank não se abririam para os empregados por outros dez minutos, mas Phil Dwyer, o vice-presidente sénior, no comando do departamento internacional, já estava desligando o alarme externo e abrindo a porta. Isabella gostava de assistir ao ritual matutino. Ficou parada na chuva, esperando, enquanto Phil entrava no banco e trancava a porta. Os bancos do mundo inteiro possuem misteriosos processos de segurança e o Philadelphia Trust and Fidelity Bank não era exceção. A rotina jamais variava, a não ser pelo CÓDIGO de segurança, que era mudado todas as semanas. O CÓDIGO daquela semana era uma persiana parcialmente abaixada, indicando aos empregados esperando lá fora que se realizava uma revista, a fim de verificar se não havia intrusos escondidos nas instalações, aguardando a entrada deles para convertê-los em reféns. Phil Dwyer estava efetuando uma busca pelos banheiros, depósito, caixa-forte e área dos cofres particulares. Somente depois de estar plenamente convencido de que se encontrava sozinho no interior do banco é que levantaria a persiana, como um sinal de que estava tudo bem. O contador sénior sempre era o primeiro empregado a ser admitido. Ele ocuparia o seu lugar ao lado do alarme de emergência, até que todos os outros empregados entrassem, depois trancaria a porta. Pontualmente às oito e meia Isabella Swan entrou no saguão ornado com seus colegas de trabalho, tirou a capa, o chapéu e as botas, escutou com um divertimento secreto os outros se, queixarem do tempo chuvoso.

- O maldito vento arrancou-me o guarda-chuva - lamentou um caixa. - Estou encharcado.

- Passei por dois patos nadando na Market Strect – comentou jovialmente o chefe dos caixas.

- A previsão do tempo é de que podemos esperar por mais uma semana assim. Eu gostaria de estar na Flórida.

Isabella sorriu e começou a trabalhar. Era encarregada do departamento de transferências por cabo. Até recentemente, transferência de dinheiro de um banco para outro, de um país para outro, era um processo lento e trabalhoso, exigindo o preenchimento de muitos formulários e dependendo dos serviços postais nacionais e internacionais. Com o advento dos computadores, a situação mudara drasticamente. Quantias enormes podiam ser transferidas instantaneamente. A função de Isabella era extrair do computador as transferências, processadas durante a noite e, processa as transferências por computador para outros bancos. Todas as transações eram em CÓDIGO, mudado regularmente para impedir o acesso não-autorizado. A cada dia, milhões de dólares electrónicos passavam pelas mãos de Isabella. Era um trabalho fascinante, o sangue vital que alimentava as artérias dos negócios por todo o globo. Até que Mike Newton III entrara em sua vida, a atividade bancária era a coisa mais emocionante do mundo para Isabella. O Philadelphia Trust and Fidelity Bank tinha uma grande divisão internacional e durante o almoço Isabella e os colegas discutiam tudo o que acontecera pela manhã. Era uma conversa inebriante. Lauren, uma contadora, anunciou:

- Acabamos de fechar o empréstimo associado de cem milhões de dólares para a Turquia. Emily Young, secretária do vice-presidente do banco, disse:

- Foi decidido na reunião de diretoria desta manhã a participação na nova linha de crédito para o Peru. A taxa inicial é acima de cinco milhões de dólares... Tyler Crowley, o fanático do banco, acrescentou:

- Soube que vamos entrar no pacote de socorro ao México com cinquenta milhões. Eles não merecem um único centavo.

- Isso é muito interessante - comentou Isabella. - Os países que atacam a América por ser muito obcecada por dinheiro são sempre os primeiros a nos suplicarem empréstimos.

Fora o assunto pelo qual ela e Mike haviam travado a sua primeira discussão. Isabella conhecera Mike Newton III num simpósio financeiro. Mike era o orador convidado. Ele dirigia a empresa de investimentos fundada por seu bisavô e fazia muitas operações com o banco para o qual Isabella trabalhava. Depois da conferência de Mike, Isabella se aproximara para discordar de sua análise da capacidade das nações do Terceiro Mundo de pagarem as quantias assombrosas que haviam tomado emprestado dos bancos do mundo inteiro e dos governos ocidentais. Mike a princípio se mostrara divertido e depois atraído pelos argumentos veementes da linda moça à sua frente. A discussão se prolongara pelo jantar no velho restaurante Bookbinder's. No começo, Isabella não se impressionara com Mike Newton III, mesmo sabendo que ele era considerado o grande prémio de Filadélfia. Mike tinha 35 anos, era rico e vitorioso, pertencia a uma das famílias mais tradicionais de Filadélfia. Com 1,78 metros de altura, cabelos cor de areia ficando ralos, olhos castanhos e uma atitude confiante, até mesmo um pouco pedante, ele era um dos ricos maçantes, na opinião de Isabella. Como se lesse os seus pensamentos, Mike se inclinara sobre a mesa e dissera:

- Meu pai está convencido de que lhe deram o bebê errado no hospital.

- Como?

- Sou um retrocesso. Acontece que não penso que o dinheiro é o fim de tudo e a coisa mais importante na vida. Mas, por favor, jamais conte a meu pai que eu lhe disse isso.

Havia nele uma despretensão tão encantadora que Isabella se descobrira a apreciá-lo. Imagino como seria estar casada com alguém assim... Um homem da alta sociedade. O pai de Isabella levara a maior parte de sua vida para construir um negócio que os Newton desdenhariam como insignificante. Os Newton e os Swan jamais se misturariam, pensara ela. Óleo e água. E os Newton são o óleo. E por que estou reagindo como uma idiota? É ego demais. Um homem me convida para jantar e já estou decidindo se quero ou não casar com ele. Provavelmente nunca mais tornaremos a nos encontrar... Mike estava dizendo nesse instante:

- Por acaso está livre para jantarmos de novo amanhã?

Filadélfia era uma cornucópia espetacular de coisas para ver e fazer. Nas noites de sábado, Isabella e Mike iam ao balé ou assistiam Riccardo Muti conduzir a Sinfónica de Filadélfia. Durante a semana, exploravam New Market e o singular amontoado de lojas de Society Hill, vagueavam pelo Museu de Arte de Filadélfia e o Museu Rodin. Isabella parara um dia diante da estátua de O Pensador. Olhara para Mike e sorrira.

- É você!

Mike não se interessava por exercício, mas Isabella adorava assim, nas manhãs de domingo, ela corria pelo West River Drive ou pelo passeio que acompanhava o Rio Schuylkifl. Na tarde de sábado frequentava uma aula de t'ai chi ch'uan. Depois de uma hora de exercício, exausta mas exultante, ia se encontrar com Mike, no apartamento dele. Ele era um cozinheiro gourmet e gostava de preparar pratos esotéricos como bistilla marroquins, guo bu li, os bolinhos de massa e carne do norte da China, e tahine de poulet au citron. Mike era a pessoa mais meticulosa que Isabella já conhecera. Ela chegara um dia atrasada 15 minutos para o jantar e o desprazer de Mike lhe estragara o resto da noite. Depois disso, ela jurara que seria sempre pontual com ele. Isabella tinha muito pouca experiência sexual, mas parecera-lhe que Mike fazia amor da mesma maneira como levava a sua vida; meticulosamente, sempre da maneira conveniente. Houvera uma ocasião em que Isabella decidira ser ousada e anticonvencional na cama. Deixara Mike tão chocado que secretamente se perguntou, se ela não seria alguma espécie de maníaca sexual. A gravidez fora inesperada; quando acontecera, Isabella se descobrira dominada pela incerteza. Mike não levantara a questão do casamento e ela não queria que ele se sentisse na obrigação de casar por causa do bebê. Não tinha certeza se poderia enfrentar um aborto, mas a alternativa era uma opção igualmente angustiosa. Poderia criar uma criança sem a ajuda do pai? Isso seria justo com a criança? Uma noite, depois do jantar, Isabella resolvera dar a notícia a Mike. Preparara um cassoulet para ele, em seu próprio apartamento, acabara deixando-o queimar, de tanto nervosismo. Ao pôr a carne chamuscada na mesa, ela esquecera o discurso cuidadosamente ensaiado e balbuciara desordenadamente:

- Sinto muito, Mike. Eu... estou grávida.

Houvera um silêncio insuportavelmente prolongado. Quando Isabella já estava prestes a rompê-lo, Mike dissera:

- Vamos casar, é claro.

Isabella experimentara uma sensação de enorme alívio.

- Não quero que você pense que eu... Não precisa casar comigo por causa disso.

Ele levantara a mão para impedi-la de continuar.

- Quero casar com você, Bella. Tenho certeza que dará uma esposa maravilhosa. - E um instante depois ele acrescentara, falando bem devagar: - É claro que meu pai e minha mãe ficarão um tanto surpresos.

Mike sorrira e a beijara. Isabella indagara, suavemente:

- Por que eles ficarão surpresos?

Mike suspirara.

- Querida, creio que você não compreende em que está se metendo. Os Newton sempre casam... e saiba que estou usando aspas... "com sua própria espécie". Nas famílias tradicionais de Filadélfia.

- E já lhe escolheram uma esposa - adivinhara Isabella.

Mike a tomara nos braços.

- Isso não tem a menor importância. O que conta é quem eu escolhi. Jantaremos com mamãe e papai na próxima sexta-feira. Já é tempo de você conhecê-los.

Quando faltavam cinco minutos para as nove horas, Isabella percebeu uma diferença no nível de ruído no banco. Os empregados passavam a falar um pouco mais depressa, a se movimentarem um pouco mais rapidamente. As portas do banco seriam abertas dentro de cinco minutos e tudo tinha de estar pronto. Pela janela da frente, Isabella podia divisar os clientes em fila na calçada lá fora, esperando sob a chuva fria. Isabella observou enquanto o guarda do banco terminava de distribuir fichas de depósito e retirada pelas bandejas de metal nas seis mesas no corredor central. Os clientes regulares recebem fichas de depósito com um CÓDIGO magnetizado pessoal no fundo; assim, a cada vez que se efetuava um depósito, o computador creditava-o automaticamente na conta apropriada. Mas, frequentemente, os clientes apareciam sem suas fichas de depósito e preenchiam as comuns. O guarda levantou os olhos para o relógio na parede. Enquanto o ponteiro das horas se aproximava do nove, ele encaminhou-se para a porta e cerimoniosamente destrancou-a. O dia bancário começara. Durante as horas subsequentes, Isabella se manteve ocupada demais no computador para pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Cada transferência tinha de ser conferida, a fim de certificar-se de que exibia o CÓDIGO correto. Quando havia um débito, ela registrava o número da conta, a quantia e o banco para o qual o dinheiro estava sendo transferido. Cada banco possuía o seu próprio número de CÓDIGO; havia um catálogo confidencial que continha os CÓDIGOs de todos os principais bancos do mundo. A manhã passou voando. Isabella planejava aproveitar a hora do almoço para arranjar o cabelo e tinha uma hora marcada no salão mais badalado da cidade, iria gastar uma pequena fortuna, mas valeria a pena, pois ela queria que os pais de Mike a conhecessem em sua melhor aparência. Tenho de fazer com que eles gostem de mim. Não me importo com quem escolheram para Mike, pensou Isabella. Ninguém pode fazer Mike tão feliz quanto eu farei. Há uma hora da tarde, quando Isabella pegava sua capa, Paul Lahote convocou-a para seu gabinete. Lahote era a própria imagem de um executivo importante. Se o banco fizesse comerciais de televisão, ele seria o porta-voz perfeito. Vestia-se conservadoramente, com um ar de autoridade sólida e antiquada, parecia uma pessoa em quem se podia confiar.

- Sente-se, Isabella. - Ele se orgulhava de conhecer o primeiro nome de cada empregado. - Um tempo horrível, não é, mesmo?

- É, sim.

- Mas as pessoas ainda precisam cuidar dos seus problemas bancários. - Paul esgotara todo o seu estoque de conversa amena. Inclinou-se agora sobre a mesa e acrescentou: - Soube que você e Mike Newton estão noivos.

Isabella ficou surpresa.

- Ainda não anunciamos. Como...

Paul sorriu.

- Qualquer coisa que os Newton fazem é notícia. Estou muito feliz por você. Presumo que voltará a trabalhar conosco. Depois da lua-de-mel, é claro. Não gostaríamos de perdê-la. Você é uma das nossas funcionárias mais valiosas.

- Mike e eu conversamos a esse respeito e concordamos que eu seria mais feliz se continuasse a trabalhar aqui.

Paul sorriu, satisfeito. Newton & Sons era uma das casas de investimentos mais importantes na comunidade financeira e seria maravilhoso se obtivesse a sua conta exclusiva para a sucursal que dirigia. Ele recostou-se na cadeira.

- Quando voltar da lua-de-mel, Isabella, haverá uma boa promoção à sua espera, assim como um aumento substancial.

- Puxa, obrigada Isso é sensacional

Ela sabia que merecia e experimentou um sentimento de orgulho. Ficou ansiosa em contar a Mike. Parecia a Isabella que os deuses conspiravam para fazer tudo o que podiam para inundá-la de felicidade. Os pais de Mike Newton viviam numa mansão antiga e imponente, na Rittenhouse Square. Era um marco na cidade pelo qual Isabella passara muitas vezes. E agora, pensou ela, vai se tornar uma parte da minha vida. Ela estava nervosa. Seu fino penteado sucumbira à umidade no ar. Trocara de vestido quatro vezes. Deveria se apresentar com simplicidade? Formalmente? Tinha um Yves Saint-Laurent que economizara para comprar na Wanamaker's. Se eu o usar, eles pensarão que sou uma esbanjadora. Por outro lado, se puser algum dos meus vestidos de liquidação da Pôst Hom, elas pensarão que o filho está casando com alguém abaixo de sua classe. Ora essa, eles pensarão assim de qualquer maneira, concluiu Isabella. Ela escolheu finalmente uma saia de lã cinza bem simples e uma blusa branca de seda, pondo no pescoço a corrente fina de ouro que a mãe lhe mandara de presente de Natal. A porta da mansão foi aberta por um mordomo de libré.

- Boa noite, Senhorita Swan-

O mordomo conhece meu nome, pensou Isabella. Isso é um bom sinal? Um mau sinal?

- Posso ajudá-la a tirar o casaco?

Ela estava pingando água no lindo tapete persa. O mordomo conduziu-a por um vestíbulo de mármore que parecia duas vezes maior do que todo o banco. Isabella pensou, em pânico: Oh, Deus, estou vestida completamente errada! Deveria ter usado o Yves Laurent. Ao entrar na biblioteca, ela sentiu um fio correr no tornozelo da meia-calça, mas estava frente a frente com os pais de Mike.

Mike Newton, pai, era um homem de aparência austera, com sessenta e poucos anos. Parecia de fato um homem bem-sucedido; era uma projeção do que Mike seria dentro de 30 anos. Tinha olhos castanhos, como os de Mike, queixo firme, uma orla de cabelos brancos. Isabella gostou dele instantaneamente. Era o perfeito avô para seu filho. A mãe de Mike tinha uma aparência impressiva. Era um tanto baixa e corpulenta, mas apesar disso irradiava uma impressão sumptuosa. Ela parece fina e digna de confiança, pensou Isabella. Dará uma avó maravilhosa. A Sra. Newton estendeu a mão.

- Minha cara, foi muita gentileza sua vir nos visitar.

Pedimos a Michael que nos concedesse uns poucos minutos a sós com você. Não se importa?

- Claro que ela não se importa - declarou o pai de Mike. -

Sente-se... Isabella, não é mesmo?

- Isso mesmo, senhor.

Os dois sentaram-se num sofá, diante dela. Por que me sinto como se estivesse prestes a sofrer um interrogatório? Isabella podia ouvir a voz da mãe: Meu bem, Deus jamais lhe impingirá qualquer coisa que não possa manipular. Basta apenas que dê um passo de cada vez. O primeiro passo de Isabella foi um sorriso que saiu completamente errado, porque naquele instante podia sentir o fio corrido na meia-calça subir para o joelho. Tentou escondê-lo com as mãos.

- Pois muito bem! - A voz do Sr. Newton era vigorosa. - Você e Michael querem casar.

A palavra querem perturbou Isabella. Certamente Charles lhes dissera que iam casar.

- Isso mesmo - murmurou Isabella.

- Você e Michael não se conhecem há muito tempo, não é? - perguntou a Sra. Newton.

Isabella fez um esforço para reprimir o ressentimento. Eu estava certa. Será um interrogatório.

- Tempo suficiente para saber que nos amamos, Sra. Newton.

- Amor? - disse o Sr. Newton.

A Sra. Newton interveio:

- Para ser franca, Senhorita Swan, a notícia de Michael foi um choque para seu pai e para mim. - Ela sorriu indulgentemente. - Michael lhe falou sobre Jessica, não é mesmo?

Ela percebeu a expressão no rosto de Isabella e se apressou em acrescentar:

- Entendo. O fato é que ele e Jessica cresceram juntos. Sempre foram muito ligados e... Francamente, todos esperavam que, anunciassem seu noivado este ano. Não havia necessidade de uma descrição de Jessica. Isabella podia perfeitamente imaginá-la. Morava na casa ao lado. Rica, do mesmo meio social de Mike. Todas as melhores cavalos e ganhara taças.

- Fale-nos a esse respeito de sua família - sugeriu o Sr. Newton.

Por Deus, esta é uma cena do filme da madrugada na televisão, pensou Isabella, irritada. Sou a personagem de Rita Hayworth, encontrando-me pela primeira vez com os pais de Cary Grant. Preciso de um drinque. Nos filmes antigos, o mordomo, sempre aparece em socorro com uma bandeja de drinques.

- Onde nasceu, minha cara? - perguntou a Sra. Newton.

- Na Louisiana. Meu pai era um mecânico.

Não havia necessidade de acrescentar isso, mas Isabella fora incapaz de resistir. Que eles fossem para o inferno. Ela tinha o maior orgulho do pai.

- Um mecânico?

- Isso mesmo. Ele abriu uma pequena fábrica em Nova Orleans e desenvolveu-a numa das grandes companhias em seu sector. Quando papai morreu, há cinco anos, minha mãe assumiu o comando da empresa.

- O que essa... hen... companhia produz?

- Canos de descarga e outras peças de automóveis.

Sr. e Sra. Newton trocaram um olhar e murmuraram em uníssono:

- Hen...

O tom deles deixou Isabella tensa. Quanto tempo precisarei para amá-los?, perguntou a si mesma. Olhou para os dois rostos impassíveis à sua frente e, para seu horror, começou a balbuciar meio contrafeita:

- Tenho certeza de que gostarão muito de minha mãe. Ela é bonita, inteligente, simpática. Uma mulher do Sul. Bem pequena, é claro, mais ou menos de sua altura, Sra. Newton...

As palavras de Isabella ficaram pairando no ar, sufocadas pelo silêncio opressivo. Ela soltou uma risadinha tola, que se desvaneceu sob o olhar severo da Sra. Newton. Foi o Sr. Newton quem rompeu o silêncio, dizendo sem qualquer expressão:

- Michael nos disse que você está grávida.

Ah, como Isabella gostaria que ele não tivesse revelado isso! A atitude dos seus pais era de franca desaprovação. Era como se o filho nada tivesse a ver com o que acontecera. Eles a faziam sentir como se fosse um estigma. Sei agora o que deveria ter usado, pensou Isabella. Uma letra escarlate.

- Não compreendo como atualmente e...

A Sra. Newton não pôde continuar a falar porque nesse momento Mike entrou na sala. Isabella nunca se sentira tão contente por ver alguém, em toda a sua vida.

- E então? - disse Mike, radiante. - Como se estão dando?

Isabella levantou-se e correu para os seus braços.

- Muito bem, querido.

Ela se aconchegou a ele, pensando: Graças a Deus que Mike, não é como os pais. Nunca poderia ser como eles. São pessoas de mentalidade tacanha, esnobes e frias. Houve uma tosse discreta por trás deles e o mordomo se adiantou com uma bandeja de drinques. Tudo acabará bem, disse Isabella a si mesma. Este filme terá um final feliz. O jantar foi excelente, mas Isabella estava nervosa demais para comer. Discutiram negócios bancários e política, a situação aflitiva do mundo, uma conversa sempre impessoal e polida. Ninguém chegou a dizer em voz alta: "Você preparou uma armadilha para levar nosso filho ao casamento." Para ser justa, pensou Tracy, devo admitir que eles têm todo o direito de estar preocupados com a mulher com quem o filho vai casar. Mike possuirá a firma um dia e é importante que ele tenha a esposa certa. Isabella prometeu a si mesma: E ele terá. Gentilmente, Mike pegou-lhe a mão, que torcia o guardanapo por baixo da mesa, sorriu e piscou-lhe um olho. O coração deIsabella se reanimou.

- Isabella e eu preferimos um casamento pequeno - disse Mike.

- E depois...

- Não diga bobagem - interrompeu-o a Sra. Newton. – Nossa família não tem casamentos pequenos, Michael. Haverá dezenas de amigos que desejarão vê-lo casar. Ela fez uma pausa, olhando para Isabella, como a avaliar sua figura.

- Talvez devêssemos providenciar para que os convites do casamento sejam expedidos imediatamente. - Uma pausa e, com uma reflexão posterior, ela acrescentou: - Isto é, se for aceitável para você.

- Claro que é.

Haveria mesmo um casamento. Por que cheguei a duvidar disso? A Sra. Newton disse:

- Alguns dos convidados virão do exterior. Tomarei as providências para que fiquem hospedados na casa. O Sr. Newton indagou: - Já decidiram onde passarão a lua-de-mel?

Mike sorriu.

- Essa é uma informação confidencial, papai.

Ele apertou a mão de Isabella, enquanto a Sra. Newton perguntava:

- Qual o prazo da lua-de-mel que estão planeando?

- Cerca de cinquenta anos - respondeu Mike.

Mike adorou-o por isso. Depois do jantar, eles foram tomar conhaque na biblioteca. Isabella correu os olhos pela sala antiga e adorável, com painéis de carvalho, as prateleiras com livros encadernados em couro, dois Corots, um pequeno Copley e uma Reynolds. Não faria a menor diferença para ela se Charles não tivesse qualquer dinheiro, mas admitiu para si mesma que seria uma vida bastante agradável. Já passava da meia-noite quando Mike levou-a de volta a seu pequeno apartamento, ao lado do Fairmont Park.

- Espero que a noite não tenha sido muito difícil para você, Isabella. Mamãe e papai podem ser às vezes um pouco irredutíveis.

- Oh, não... eles foram maravilhosos - mentiu Isabella.

Ela estava exausta da tensão da noite, mas mesmo assim indagou, quando chegaram à porta de seu apartamento:

- Não vai entrar, Mike?

Ela precisava aconchegar-se em seus braços. Tinha vontade de lhe dizer: "Eu o amo, querido. E ninguém neste mundo jamais poderá nos separar".

- Esta noite não será possível - disse ele. - Terei uma manhã sobrecarregada.

Isabella ocultou seu desapontamento.

- Eu compreendo, querido.

- Falarei com você amanhã.

Ele deu-lhe um beijo rápido e Isabella observou-o se afastar pelo corredor. O apartamento estava em chamas e o som insistente das sirenes dos bombeiros romperam abruptamente o silêncio da noite. Isabella soergueu-se abruptamente na cama, tonta de sono, farejando a fumaça no quarto às escuras. A campainha continuou e lentamente ela percebeu que era o telefone. O relógio na mesinha-de-cabeceira informava que eram duas e meia da madrugada. Seu primeiro pensamento de pânico foi que alguma coisa acontecera com Mike. Ela pegou o telefone bruscamente.

- Alô?

Uma voz de homem distante indagou:

Isabella Marie Swan?

Ela hesitou. Se era um telefonema obsceno...

- Quem está falando?

- Aqui é o Tenente Jenks, do Departamento de Polícia de Nova Orleans. Estou falando com Isabella Swan?

- Ela mesma.

O coração de Isabella começou a disparar.

- Infelizmente, tenho uma má notícia a lhe dar.

A mão de Isabella apertou o telefone com toda a força.

- É sobre sua mãe.

- Ela... mamãe sofreu algum acidente?

- Ela está morta, Senhorita Swan.

- Não!

Foi um grito. Era de facto um trote. Algum maluco tentando assustá-la Não havia nada de errado com sua mãe. Ela estava viva. Eu a amo muito, Isabella. Mas muito mesmo.

- Detesto ter de lhe dar a notícia desse jeito, Senhorita Swan.

Era real. Era um pesadelo, mas estava acontecendo. Ela não podia falar. A mente e a língua ficaram paralisadas. A voz do tenente acrescentou:

- Alô? Está me ouvindo, Senhorita Swan? Alô?

- Pegarei o primeiro avião.

Isabella sentou na pequena cozinha do apartamento, pensando na mãe. Era impossível que ela estivesse morta. Sempre fora uma mulher vibrante, cheia de vida. Haviam desfrutado um relacionamento íntimo, repleto de amor. Desde que era garotinha que Isabella podia levar seus problemas à mãe, falar sobre a escola e os garotos, posteriormente sobre os homens. Quando o pai de Isabella morrera, haviam sido apresentadas muitas propostas por pessoas que queriam comprar a empresa. Ofereceram a Renée Swan dinheiro suficiente para ela viver confortavelmente pelo resto de sua vida. Mas a mãe se recusara obstinadamente a vender.

- Seu pai fez esta empresa. Não posso agora jogar fora todo o trabalho árduo.

E ela mantivera a empresa em plena prosperidade. Oh, mamãe. Eu a amo tanto, pensou Isabella. Agora, você nunca conhecerá Mike, nunca verá o seu neto. Ela se pôs a chorar. Isabella fez um café e deixou esfriar, enquanto continuava sentada, no escuro. Queria desesperadamente telefonar para Mike e contar-lhe o que acontecera, tê-lo a seu lado. Olhou para o relógio da cozinha. Eram três e meia da madrugada. Não o acordaria; ligaria para ele de Nova Orleans. Especulou se aquilo afetaria os planos de casamento e no mesmo instante sentiu-se culpada pelo pensamento. Como podia pensar em si mesma num momento como aquele? O Tenente Jenks dissera:

- Quando chegar aqui, pegue um táxi e venha direto para a chefatura da polícia.

Por que a chefatura da polícia? O que acontecera? Parada no apinhado aeroporto de Nova Orleans, esperando por sua mala, cercada por viajantes impacientes, a se empurrarem, Isabella sentia-se sufocada. Tentou chegar mais perto do carrossel de bagagem, mas ninguém lhe dava passagem. Estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa, receando o que teria de enfrentar dali a pouco. Empenhava-se em dizer a si mesma que tudo não passava de um equívoco, mas as palavras ressoavam em sua cabeça: Infelizmente tenho uma má noticia a lhe dar.. Ela está morta, Senhorita Swan... Detesto ter de lhe dar a notícia assim... Depois que finalmente pegou a mala, Isabella embarcou num táxi e repetiu o endereço que o tenente lhe fornecera:

- South Broad Street, sete-um-cinco, por favor.

O motorista sorriu-lhe pelo espelho retrovisor.

- Uma encrenca, hem?

Nada de conversa. Não agora. A mente de Isabella estava dominada demais pelo turbilhão. O táxi seguiu para leste, pela Lake Ponchartrain Causeway. O motorista puxou conversa:

- Veio aqui para a grande festa, moça?

Isabella não tinha a menor ideia do que ele estava falando, mas pensou: Não. Vim aqui para a morte. Ela estava consciente do zumbido da voz do motorista, mas não escutava as palavras. Sentada muito rígida, alheia ao ambiente familiar por que passava. Foi somente quando se aproximaram do Bairro Francês que Isabella tornou-se consciente do crescente barulho. Era o som de uma multidão enlouquecida, amotinados berrando alguma antiga litania frenética.

- Só dá para trazê-la até aqui - informou o motorista.

Foi nesse instante que Isabella levantou os olhos e viu. Era uma visão incrível. Havia centenas de milhares de pessoas gritando, usando máscaras, fantasiadas de dragões e crocodilos, de deuses pagãos, povoando as ruas e calçadas à frente, com uma cacofonia de som desvairada. Era uma explosão insana de corpos, música e dança.

- É melhor saltar antes que eles virem o meu táxi - advertiu o motorista. - Esse maldito Mardi Gras...

Mas é claro! Era fevereiro, o momento em que toda a cidade celebrava o início da Quaresma, fazendo o seu carnaval. Isabella saltou do táxi e parou por um instante junto ao meio-fio, com a mala na mão. E no momento seguinte foi envolvida pela multidão a gritar dançar. Era obsceno, um sabá de feiticeiras, um milhão de Fúrias comemorando a morte de sua mãe. A mala foi arrancada da mão de Isabella e desapareceu. Ela foi agarrada e beijada por um homem gordo, com uma máscara de demónio. Um cervo apertou-lhe os seios e um panda gigante agarrou-a por trás e levantou-a. Isabella tentou se desvencilhar e fugir dali, mas era impossível. Estava cercada, acuada, uma parte da celebração de canto e dança. Foi se deslocando com a multidão frenética, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas faces. Não havia escapatória. Encontrava-se à beira da histeria quando finalmente conseguiu se livrar e fugir para uma rua mais sossegada. Ficou parada por um longo tempo, encostada num lampião, respirando fundo, lentamente recuperando o controle de si mesma. E, depois, encaminhou-se para a chefatura de polícia. O Tenente Jenks era um homem de meia-idade, de expressão mortificada, o rosto enrugado, parecendo genuinamente contrafeito no papel que tinha de desempenhar.

- Lamento não poder recebê-la no aeroporto, mas a cidade inteira enlouqueceu - disse ele . - Examinamos as coisas de sua mãe e você foi a única que pudemos encontrar para chamar.

- Por favor, tenente, conte-me o que... o que aconteceu com minha mãe.

- Ela cometeu suicídio.

Tracy sentiu um calafrio percorrer lhe o corpo.

- Mas... mas isso é impossível! Por que ela haveria de se matar? Ela tinha tudo para viver!

A voz de Isabella era trémula.

- Ela deixou um bilhete para você

O necrotério era frio, indiferente e aterrador. Isabella foi conduzida por um corredor comprido e branco até uma sala grande, asséptica e vazia. E subitamente compreendeu que a sala não se achava vazia. Estava povoada pelos mortos. Pela sua morta. Um atendente de jaleco branco aproximou-se de uma parede, estendeu a mão para uma alça e puxou uma gaveta enorme.

- Quer dar uma olhada?

Não! Não quero ver o corpo vazio e sem vida estendido nessa caixa. Ela queria sair dali. Queria voltar algumas horas no tempo, quando o alarme de incêndio soava. E que seja um incêndio de verdade, não o telefone, não minha mãe morta. Isabella adiantou-se, lentamente, cada passo um grito interior. E depois estava olhando para o corpo inanimado que a gerara, alimentara, rira com ela e a amara. Ela inclinou-se e beijou o rosto da mãe . O rosto estava frio e flexível.

- Oh, mamãe! - sussurrou Isabella. - Por quê? Por que fez isso?

- Temos de efetuar uma autópsia - disse o atendente. É a lei estadual nos casos de suicídio.

O bilhete que Renée Swan deixara não oferecia qualquer resposta:

Minha querida Bella:

Perdoe-me, por favor. Fracassei e não podia suportar ser um fardo para você. Esta é a melhor solução. Eu a amo muito.

Mamãe

O bilhete era tão inanimado e desprovido de sentido quanto o corpo que se achava na gaveta.

Isabella tomou as providências para o enterro naquela tarde, depois pegou um táxi para a casa da família. à distância, podia ouvir o rugido dos foliões do Mardi Gras, como alguma celebração estranha e lúgubre A residência dos Swan era uma casa vitoriana no Garden District, na área residencial conhecida como Uptown. Como a maioria das residências de Nova Orleans, era construída em madeira e não tinha porão, pois o lugar situava-se abaixo do nível do mar . Isabella crescera naquela casa, que estava povoada por recordações agradáveis e afetuosas. Ela não estivera em casa no ano anterior. Quando o táxi diminuiu, a fim de parar diante do prédio ela ficou chocada com o cartaz grande que avistou no gramado: à VENDA - COMPANHIA IMOBILIARIA DE NOVA ORLEANS. Era impossível. Nunca venderei esta casa, a mãe dissera muitas vezes. Fomos muito felizes aqui. Dominada por um medo insólito e irracional, Isabella passou por uma enorme magnólia, encaminhando-se para a porta da frente. Ganhara a chave de casa quando estava na sétima série e a carregava desde então como um talismã, uma lembrança do refúgio que sempre estaria ali, à sua espera. Ela abriu a porta e entrou. Parou prontamente, aturdida. Os cómodos estavam inteiramente vazios, desprovidos de móveis. Todas as peças antigas e bonitas haviam desaparecido. A casa era como uma casca vazia, abandonada pelas pessoas que outrora a ocupavam. Isabella correu de um cómodo para outro, com uma incredulidade crescente. Era como se tivesse ocorrido um desastre repentino. Subiu apressadamente e parou na porta do quarto que ocupara durante a maior parte de sua vida. O quarto a fitava, frio e vazio. Oh, Deus, que pode ter acontecido? Isabella ouviu a campainha da porta da frente e desceu a escada para atender, como se estivesse em transe. Sam Uley estava parado na porta. O administrador da Swan Automotive Parts Company era um homem idoso, o rosto todo enrugado, um corpo muito magro, em que se destacava a barriga de cerveja. Uma tonsura de cabelos brancos emoldurava o crânio.

- Acabei de receber a notícia, Bella - disse ele, com um forte sotaque alemão - Eu... eu não sei como lhe dizer o quanto lamento.

Isabella segurou-lhe as mãos.

- Oh, Sam, não sabe como estou feliz em vê-lo! Mas entre. - Ela levou-o para a vazia sala de estar. - Lamento que não haja lugar para sentar. Importa-se de se sentar no chão?

- Claro que não.

Sentaram-se de frente um para o outro, os olhos aturdidos pela dor. Sam Uley fora empregado da companhia por tanto tempo quanto Isabella podia se lembrar. Ela sabia o quanto o pai dependia dele. Quando a mãe herdara a companhia, Uley continuara para dirigi-la.

- Não entendo o que está acontecendo, Sam. A polícia diz que mamãe cometeu suicídio. Mas você sabe muito bem que não havia motivo para ela se matar. - Um pensamento súbito ocorreu-lhe.

- Ela não estava doente, não é mesmo? Ela não tinha alguma doença terrível. . .

- Não. Não foi isso.

Ele desviou os olhos, contrafeito, alguma coisa em suspense nas suas palavras. Isabella disse, lentamente:

- Você sabe o que foi.

Ele fitou-a com os olhos azuis remelentos.

- Sua mãe não lhe contou o que vinha acontecendo ultimamente. Não queria preocupá-la.

Isabella franziu o rosto.

- Não queria me preocupar com o quê? Continue ... por favor.

As mãos calejadas de Sam Uley se abriram e fecharam.

- Já ouviu falar de um homem chamado James Gigandet?

- James Gigandet? Não. Por quê?

Sam Uley piscou os olhos.

- Gigandet procurou sua mãe há seis meses e disse que queria comprar a companhia. Ela respondeu que não estava interessada em vender. Mas ele ofereceu dez vezes mais do que a companhia valia e ela não pôde recusar. Ficou muito animada. Investiria todo o dinheiro em aplicações seguras, que proporcionariam uma receita de que vocês duas poderiam viver, confortavelmente, pelo resto de suas vidas. Tencionava fazer-lhe uma surpresa. Fiquei muito satisfeito por ela. Há três anos que eu estava querendo me aposentar, mas não podia deixar a Sra. Renée sozinha, não é mesmo? Esse Romano... - Sam pronunciou a palavra com uma fúria evidente. - Esse Gigandet deu a ela uma pequena entrada. O dinheiro grande,... o pagamento do saldo... deveria entrar no mês passado.

Isabella disse, impaciente:

- Continue, Sam. O que aconteceu?

- Assim que assumiu, Gigandet despediu todo mundo e trouxe o seu próprio pessoal. E começou a depredar a companhia. Vendeu todos os bens e encomendou uma porção de equipamentos, vendendo tudo, mas não pagando. Os fornecedores não se preocuparam com o atraso no pagamento, porque pensavam que ainda estavam tratando com sua mãe. Quando finalmente começaram a pressionar sua mãe pelo pagamento, ela procurou Gigandet e exigiu que ele explicasse o que estava acontecendo. Ele disse que desistira da transação e estava lhe devolvendo a companhia. A esta altura, porém, a companhia já não valia mais nada e ainda por cima sua mãe devia meio milhão de dólares, que não tinha condições de pagar quase me matou e à minha mulher, Isabella. Acompanhamos a luta de sua mãe para salvar a companhia. Mas não havia jeito. Eles a forçaram à falência. Tomaram-lhe tudo... A companhia, esta casa, até mesmo seu carro.

- Oh, Deus!

- Há mais. O promotor distrital comunicou à sua mãe que ia pedir uni indiciamento por fraude, que ela se arriscava a uma sentença de prisão. Acho que foi nesse dia em que ela realmente morreu.

Isabella fervilhava com uma onda de raiva impotente.

- Mas tudo o que ela tinha de fazer era contar a verdade... explicar o que aquele homem lhe fez. O velho capataz sacudiu a cabeça.

- James Gigandet trabalha para um homem chamado Aro Volturi. E Volturi manda em Nova Orleans. Descobri tarde demais que Gigandet já tinha feito a mesma coisa com outras companhias. Mesmo que sua mãe o levasse aos tribunais, muitos anos se passariam antes que tudo ficasse esclarecido. E ela não tinha dinheiro para lutar contra ele.

- Por que ela não me disse nada?

Era um brado de angústia, um brado pela angústia da mãe.

- Sua mãe era uma mulher orgulhosa. E o que você podia fazer? Não há nada que alguém possa fazer.

Você está enganado, pensou Isabella, furiosa.

- Quero falar com James Gigandet. Onde posso encontrá-lo?

Uley disse, incisivamente:

- Esqueça-o. Não faz ideia de como ele é poderoso.

- Onde ele mora, Sam?

- Ele tem uma casa perto de Jackson Square. Mas não adiantará ir até lá, Bella.

Isabella não respondeu. Estava dominada por uma emoção que lhe era totalmente desconhecida: o ódio. James Gigandet pagará pela morte de minha mãe, jurou Isabella para si mesma.

-;-

Notas finais: E o mundo desaba na cabeça da jovem Swan!

O que ela pretende ao saber onde mora o inescrupuloso James Gigandet?

Autora motivada é autora cheia de reviews. ;)

Bjos e até o próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Notas iniciais: "Se houver amanhã", história originalmente criada pelo famoso autor Sidney Sheldon sendo aqui "adaptada" utilizando as personagens de Stephenie Meyer, autora de Twilight Saga.

-;-

Isabella precisava de tempo. Tempo para pensar, tempo para planejar o seu próximo movimento. Não suportava voltar para a casa despojada e por isso foi hospedar-se num pequeno hotel na Magazine Street, longe do Bairro Francês, onde o carnaval desvairado ainda continuava. Não tinha bagagem e o desconfiado recepcionista disse:

- Terá de pagar adiantado. São quarenta dólares pela noite.

Isabella telefonou do quarto para Paul Lahote, a fim de comunicar-lhe que não poderia trabalhar por alguns dias. Ele disfarçou a irritação pela inconveniência e disse a Isabella:

- Não se preocupe. Arrumarei alguém para ficar no seu lugar até voltar.

Lahote esperava que ela se lembrasse de contar a Mike Newton III como ele fora compreensivo e prestativo. O telefonema seguinte de Isabella foi para Mike.

- Mike, querido...

- Onde diabo você está, Isabella? Mamãe tentou encontrá-la durante toda a manhã. Ela queria almoçar hoje com você. As duas têm muitas coisas para combinar.

- Desculpe, querido. Estou em Nova Orleans.

- Você está onde? O que foi fazer em Nova Orleans?

- Minha mãe... morreu.

A palavra quase ficou presa na garganta de Isabella.

- Oh... - O tom de voz de Mike mudou no mesmo instante. - Sinto muito, Bella. Deve ter sido muito súbito. Ela não era bastante jovem?

Ela era muito jovem, pensou Isabella, desesperada. Em voz alta, ela disse:

- Era, sim.

- O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

Por algum motivo, Isabella não podia contar a Mike que fora suicídio. Queria ansiosamente contar toda a história terrível do que haviam feito com sua mãe, mas se conteve. O problema é meu, pensou ela. Não posso descarregar meu fardo em Mike.

- Não se preocupe, querido. Estou bem.

- Quer que eu vá até aí, Bella?

- Não, obrigada. Posso cuidar de tudo. Enterrarei mamãe amanhã. E estarei de volta a Filadélfia na segunda-feira.

Depois de desligar, ela estendeu-se na cama do hotel, os pensamentos à deriva. Pôs-se a contar as placas acústicas no teto. Um... dois... três... Gigandet... quatro... cinco... Joe

Gigandet... seis... sete... ele pagaria. Ela não tinha qualquer plano. Sabia apenas que não permitiria que James Gigandet escapasse impune ao que fizera, que encontraria algum meio de fazê-lo pagar. Isabella deixou o hotel ao final da tarde e seguiu a pé pela Canal Strect, até encontrar uma loja de penhores. Um homem de aspecto cansado, usando uma antiquada pala verde, estava sentado num guichê, por trás do balcão.

- O que deseja?

- Eu... quero comprar um revólver

- De que tipo?

- Sabe como é... apenas um revólver...

- Quer um 32, um 45, um...

Isabella nunca empunhara uma arma de fogo.

- Um... um 32 servirá.

- Tenho aqui um excelente Smith & Wesson calibre 32 por 229 dólares. Tenho também um Charter Arms 32 por 159...

Isabella não trouxera muito dinheiro na viagem.

- Não tem alguma coisa mais barata?

Ele deu de ombros.

- O mais barato é um bodoque, dona. Mas podemos fazer uma coisa. Eu lhe venderei o 32 por 150 dólares e ofereço de brinde uma caixa de balas.

- Está bem.

Isabella observou enquanto o homem se deslocava para um arsenal sobre uma mesa mais atrás e selecionava um revólver. Ele levou-o para o balcão.

- Sabe como usá-lo?

- Sei... basta puxar o gatilho.

O homem soltou um grunhido.

- Quer que eu lhe ensine a carregar?

Ela já ia dizer que não precisava, que não tencionava usar o revólver, que queria apenas assustar alguém. Mas compreendeu como isso pareceria absurdo.

- Quero, sim, por favor.

Isabella observou enquanto ele inseria as balas no tambor.

- Obrigada.

Ela abriu a bolsa e contou o dinheiro.

- Precisarei de seu nome e endereço para o registro policial.

Era uma coisa que não ocorrera a Isabella. Ameaçar James Gigandet com um revólver era um ato criminoso. Mas ele é o criminoso e não eu. A pala verde dava aos olhos do homem uma impressão lúgubre enquanto observavam Isabella.

- Nome?

- Smith... Joan Smith.

Ele fez uma anotação num cartão.

- Endereço?

- Dowman Road... Dowman Road, 32.

Sem levantar os olhos, ele comentou:

- Não existe Dowman Road, 32. Seria no meio do rio. Vamos passar para 25.

Ele estendeu o recibo para Isabella. Ela assinou JOAN SWMITH.

- Isso é tudo?

- É, sim.

Cuidadosamente, ele empurrou o revólver pelo guichê. Isabella fitou-o imóvel por um instante, depois pegou-o e guardou na bolsa, virou-se e deixou a loja apressadamente.

- Ei, dona! - gritou o homem, enquanto ela se afastava. – Não esqueça que a arma está carregada!

A Jackson Square fica no coração do Bairro Francês, com a bela Catedral de St- Louis dominando-a como uma bênção. As casas antigas e aprazíveis da praça ficam ao abrigo do tráfego intenso por sebes altas e graciosas magnólias. James Gigandet vivia numa daquelas casas. Isabella esperou até o anoitecer para partir. O carnaval deslocara-se para a Chartres Strect; à distância, ela podia ouvir o som do pandemónio em que fora engolfada anteriormente. Isabella parou nas sombras, observando a casa, consciente do peso do revólver em sua bolsa. O plano que elaborara era simples. Tentaria argumentar com James Gigandet, pediria que limpasse o nome da mãe. Se ele recusasse, iria ameaçá-lo com o revólver, obrigá-lo a escrever uma confissão. E a levaria para o Tenente Jenks, que prenderia Gigadet, resguardando assim o nome da mãe. Desejava desesperadamente que Mike estivesse ali, a seu lado, mas sabia que era melhor cuidar de tudo sozinha. Tinha de deixar Mike de fora daquilo. Contaria a ele depois que tudo terminasse, com James Gigandet atrás das grades, que era o lugar a que ele pertencia. Um pedestre se aproximava. Isabella esperou até que ele se afastasse e a rua ficasse completamente deserta. Ela subiu os degraus da casa e tocou a campainha. Ninguém atendeu. Ele está provavelmente num dos bailes particulares oferecidos durante o Mardi Gras. Mas posso esperar, pensou Isabella. Posso esperar até que ele volte para casa. Subitamente, a luz da varanda foi acesa, a porta se abriu e um homem apareceu. Sua aparência foi uma surpresa para Isabella. Ela imaginara um gangster de aspecto sinistro, o mal estampado no rosto. Em vez disso, deparava-se com um homem atraente e simpático, que poderia facilmente ser tomado por um professor universitário. Sua voz era baixa e amistosa:

- Olá. Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Você é James Gigandet?

A voz de Isabella estava trémula.

- O próprio. O que deseja?

Ele tinha um comportamento insinuante e agradável. Não é de admirar que minha mãe se tenha deixado enganar por esse homem pensou Isabella.

- Eu... eu gostaria de lhe falar, Sr. Gigadent.

Ele contemplou-a por um momento, de alto a baixo.

- Claro. Entre, por favor.

Isabella acompanhou-o a uma sala de estar cheia de móveis antigos, bonitos e lustrosos. James Gigandet vivia muito bem. À custa do dinheiro de minha mãe, pensou Isabella, amargurada.

- Eu ia me servir de um drinque. O que deseja tomar?

- Nada.

Ele fitou-a com uma expressão curiosa.

- Sobre o que deseja me falar, Senhorita ...

- Isabella Swan. Sou a filha de Renée Swan.

Gigandet fitou-a impassível por um momento e depois uma expressão de reconhecimento aflorou em seu rosto.

- Ah, sim... Soube o que aconteceu com sua mãe. Uma coisa lamentável.

Uma coisa lamentável! Ele causara a morte de sua mãe e esse era o único comentário que tinha a fazer.

- Sr. Gigandet, o promotor distrital acha que minha mãe foi culpada de fraude. Mas sabe que isso não é verdade. E quero que me ajude a limpar o nome dela.

Ele soltou uma risada.

- Nunca falo de negócios durante o Mardi Gras. É contra a minha religião. - Gigandet foi até o bar e começou a servir dois drinques. - Creio que se sentirá melhor depois que tomar um drinque.

Ele não lhe deixava opção. Isabella abriu a bolsa e tirou o revólver. Apontou para ele.

- Eu lhe direi o que fará com que eu me sinta melhor, Sr. Gigandet: obrigá-lo a confessar o que exatamente fez à minha mãe. - James Gigandet virou-se e viu a arma.

- É melhor guardar isso, Senhorita Swan. Pode disparar.

- E vai mesmo disparar, se não fizer exatamente o que eu mandar. Escreverá como saqueou a companhia, levando-a à falência e causando o suicídio de minha mãe.

Ele a observava atentamente agora, uma expressão cautelosa nos olhos escuros.

- E se eu recusar?

- Então eu vou matá-lo.

Isabella podia sentir o revólver tremendo em sua mão.

- Não me parece uma assassina, Senhorita Swan. - Ele se aproximava dela agora, com um copo na mão. A voz era suave e sincera. - Nada tive a ver com a morte de sua mãe e pode estar certa de que eu... Ele jogou o drinque no rosto de Isabella. Ela sentiu a ardência do álcool em seus olhos e um instante depois a arma foi derrubada de sua mão.

- Sua velha me escondeu uma coisa - disse James Gigandet. – Ela não me contou que tinha uma filha tão gostosa.

Ele a segurava, imobilizando-lhe os braços. Isabella não podia ver nada e sentia-se apavorada. Tentou se desenvencilhar, mas ele a encostou numa parede, comprimindo-se contra o seu corpo.

- Tem coragem, boneca. Gosto disso. E me deixa com o maior tesão.

A voz dele soava rouca. Isabella podia sentir o seu corpo ardente contra o dela. Tentava novamente se desenvencilhar, mas estava impotente em seu aperto.

- Veio aqui por um pouco de excitamento, hem? Pois é o Joe vai lhe dar.

Ela tentou gritar, mas a voz saiu sufocada:

- Largue-me!

Ele rasgou-lhe a blusa, sussurrando:

- Ei, olhe só para esses peitos! - Ele começou a apertar-lhe os mamilos. - Lute comigo, boneca. Gosto disso.

- Largue-me!

Gigandet apertou-a com mais força ainda, machucando-a. Isabella sentiu que estava sendo forçada para o chão.

- Aposto que você nunca foi comida por um homem de verdade.

Ele se achava agora montado por cima dela, o corpo pesado a comprimi-la, as mãos subindo por suas coxas. Isabella tateou às cegas, os dedos encontraram o revólver. Agarrou-o e houve uma explosão súbita, estrondosa.

- Oh, Deus! - exclamou Gigandet.

A pressão dele relaxou de repente. Através de uma névoa vermelha, Isabella observou horrorizada, enquanto ele saia de cima dela, arriando no chão, as mãos comprimindo o lado.

- Você atirou em mim... sua puta... atirou em mim...

Isabella estava paralisada, incapaz de se mexer. Sentiu que ia vomitar, os olhos se achavam cegos pela dor intensa. Conseguiu se levantar, virou-se e cambaleou para uma porta no outro lado da sala. Abriu-a. Era um banheiro. Ela foi até a pia, encheu-a de água fria, molhou os olhos, até que a dor começou a se desvanecer e a visão clareou. Contemplou-se no espelho por cima da pia. Os olhos estavam injetados, com um aspecto horrível. Santo Deus, acabei de matar um homem! Ela voltou correndo à sala. James Gigandet estava caído no chão, o sangue se espalhando sobre o tapete branco. Isabella parou ao lado, o rosto muito pálido.

- Sinto muito - murmurou ela, atordoada. - Eu não tinha intenção...

- Ambulância...

A respiração de Gigandet era entrecortada. Isabella correu para o telefone na mesa e discou para a telefonista. A voz saiu estrangulada quando tentou falar:

- Telefonista, providencie uma ambulância imediatamente. O endereço é Jackson Square, 421. Um homem foi baleado.

Ela repôs o telefone no gancho e olhou para James Gigandet. Oh, Deus, pediu ela, não deixe que ele morra, por favor. Sabe que eu não tencionava matá-lo. Ela ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo no chão, a fim de verificar se ele ainda estava vivo. Os olhos se achavam fechados, mas Gigandet ainda respirava.

- Uma ambulância está a caminho - murmurou Isabella.

E ela fugiu. Fez um esforço para não correr, com medo de atrair a atenção. Fechou o casaco, a fim de esconder a blusa rasgada. A quatro quarteirões da casa, tentou parar um táxi. Meia dúzia passaram direto em alta velocidade, cheios de passageiros risonhos e felizes. à distância, Isabella ouviu uma sirene se aproximando. Pouco depois, uma ambulância passou por ela em disparada, seguindo na direção da casa de James Gigandet. Tenho de sair daqui, pensou Isabella. Um táxi parou à sua frente e descarregou os passageiros. Isabella correu, com medo de perdê-lo.

- Está livre?

- Depende. Para onde vai?

- Para o aeroporto.

Ela prendeu a respiração.

- Entre.

A caminho do aeroporto, Isabella pensou na ambulância. E se chegassem tarde demais e encontrassem James Gigandet já morto? Ela seria uma assassina. Deixara o revólver na casa, suas impressões digitais lá estavam. Poderia dizer à polícia que Gigandet tentara estuprá-la e a arma disparara acidentalmente. Mas nunca acreditariam nela. Comprara a arma que estava no chão, ao lado de James Gigandet. Quanto tempo passara? Meia hora? Uma hora? Tinha de sair de Nova Orleans o mais depressa possível.

- Gostou do carnaval? - perguntou o motorista.

Isabella engoliu em seco.

- Ahn... gostei.

Ela tirou o espelhinho da bolsa e fez o que era possível para se tornar apresentável. Fora estúpida ao tentar obrigar James Gigandet a confessar. Tudo saíra errado. Como posso dizer a Mike o que aconteceu? Sabia como ele ficaria chocado; mas, depois que explicasse, ele compreenderia. Mike saberia o que fazer. Quando o táxi chegou ao Aeroporto Internacional de Nova Orleans, Isabella pensou: Foi somente esta manhã que passei por aqui? Tudo aconteceu num dia apenas? O suicídio da mãe... o horror de ser engolfada pelo carnaval... o homem gritando...

"Você atirou em mim... sua puta..."

Quando entrou no terminal, Isabella teve a impressão de que todos a fitavam acusadoramente. É isso o que a consciência culpada faz, pensou ela. Gostaria que houvesse algum meio de saber qual era o estado de James Gigandet, mas não tinha a menor ideia do hospital para onde ele fora levado ou para quem poderia telefonar. Ele vai ficar bom. Mike e eu voltaremos a Nova Orleans para o enterro de mamãe e James Gigandet se salvará. Ela tentou afastar da mente a visão do homem caído sobre o tapete branco, o sangue manchando-o de vermelho. Tinha de voltar correndo para casa, para Mike...

Isabella foi até o balcão da Delta Airlines.

- Quero uma passagem de ida para Filadélfia no próximo voo, por favor. Classe turista.

O funcionário consultou o computador.

- Será o voo três-zero-quatro. Está com sorte. Ainda resta um lugar.

- A que horas o avião parte?

- Dentro de vinte minutos. Está em cima da hora para embarcar.

Ao abrir a bolsa, Isabella sentiu mais do que viu dois guardas uniformizados se postarem nos seus lados. Um deles disse:

- Isabella Swan?

O coração dela parou de bater por um instante. Seria estupidez negar minha identidade.

- Sou eu.

- Está presa.

E Isabella sentiu o aço frio das algemas estalarem em seus pulsos. Tudo estava acontecendo em câmara lenta com outra pessoa. Isabella observou-se sendo levada pelo aeroporto, algemada a um dos guardas, as pessoas se virando para olhar. Foi empurrada para o banco traseiro de uma radiopatrulha preta e branca, com uma grade de aço a separá-la do banco da frente. O carro partiu abruptamente, a luz vermelha piscando, a sirene gemendo. Ela se encolheu no banco, tentando tornar-se invisível. Era uma assassina. James Gigandet morrera. Mas fora um acidente. Ela explicaria como acontecera. Tinham de acreditar nela. Tinham de acreditar... A delegacia de polícia para onde Isabella foi levada ficava no distrito de Algiers, na zona oeste de Nova Orleans, um prédio sombrio e agourento, com uma aparência de desolação. A sala da frente estava apinhada de pessoas de aspecto deprimente... prostitutas, cafetões, assaltantes e suas vítimas. Isabella foi conduzido à mesa do sargento de plantão. Um dos guardas disse: A mulher Swan, sargento. Nós a pegamos no aeroporto, tentando escapar.

- Eu não estava...

- Tirem as algemas.

As algemas foram removidas. Isabella recuperou a voz.

- Foi um acidente. Eu não tinha a menor intenção de matá-lo.

Ele tentou me estuprar e...

- Você é mesmo Isabella Swan?

- Sou, sim. Eu...

- Levem-na para a cela.

- Não! Espere um instante! - suplicou Isabella. – Preciso telefonar para alguém. Eu... eu tenho o direito de dar um telefonema.

O sargento soltou um grunhido irónico.

- Conhece a rotina, hem? Quantas vezes já esteve em cana, meu bem?

- Nenhuma. Esta é...

- Pode dar um telefonema. Três minutos. Que número você quer?

Isabella estava tão nervosa que não conseguia lembrar o telefone de Mike. Não conseguia sequer recordar o CÓDIGO de área para Filadélfia. Seria dois-cinco-um? Não. O número era outro. Ela agora tremia.

- Vamos logo. Não posso ficar esperando a noite inteira.

Dois-um-cinco. Era isso!

- Dois-um-cinco-cinco-cinco-cinco-nove-três-zero-um.

O sargento discou o número e entregou o telefone para Isabella. Ela podia ouvir a campainha tocando. E tocando. Ninguém atendia. Mike tinha de estar em casa. O sargento disse:

- Seu tempo acabou.

Ele estendeu a mão para arrancar o telefone de Isabella.

- Espere, por favor! - gritou ela.

Mas, subitamente, lembrou-se que Mike desligava seu telefone à noite, a fim de não ser incomodado. Ela escutou a campainha por mais um instante e compreendeu que não havia a menor possibilidade de entrar em contato com Mike. O sargento indagou:

- Já acabou?

Isabella fitou-o apaticamente e murmurou:

- Já, sim.

Um guarda em mangas de camisa levou Isabella para uma sala, onde ela foi fichada e lhe tiraram as impressões digitais. Depois, foi conduzida por um corredor e trancada numa cela, sozinha.

- Terá uma audiência pela manhã - informou o guarda afastando-se e deixando-a sozinha.

Nada disso está acontecendo, pensou Isabella. Tudo não passa de um terrível pesadelo. Oh, Deus, por favor, não permita que nada disso seja real! Mas o catre fétido na cela era real, o vaso sanitário sem tampa no canto era real, as barras eram reais. As horas da noite se arrastaram interminavelmente. Se ao menos eu conseguisse entrar em contato com Mike! Precisava dele agora mais do que já precisara de qualquer outra pessoa, em toda a sua vida. Eu deveria ter-lhe contado, em primeiro lugar. Se o fizesse, nada disso teria acontecido. às seis horas da manhã, um guarda entediado trouxe para Isabella um café morno e um mingau de aveia frio. Ela não foi capaz de tocar. O estômago se achava completamente contraído. Uma inspetora veio buscá-la às nove horas.

- Está na hora, queridinha.

A mulher destrancou a porta da cela,

- Preciso dar um telefonema - disse Isabella. - É muito..

- Mais tarde. Não vai querer deixar o juiz esperando. Ele é um filho da puta mesquinho.

Ela acompanhou Isabella por um corredor e através de uma porta que dava para um tribunal. Um juiz idoso presidia o tribunal. A cabeça e as mãos se mantinham em constante movimento, arrancos pequenos e rápidos à sua frente se encontrava o promotor distrital, Jared Cameron, um homem franzino, na casa dos 40 anos, cabelos grisalhos ondulados, olhos pretos e frios.

Isabella foi levada a uma cadeira e um momento depois o meirinho anunciou:

- O povo contra Isabella Swan.

Isabella descobriu-se a avançar. O juiz examinava um papel à sua frente, a cabeça balançando para cima e para baixo. Agora. Agora. Agora era o momento de Isabella explicar a alguém com autoridade o que realmente acontecera. Ela comprimiu as mãos, a fim de evitar que tremessem.

- Meritíssimo, não foi homicídio. Atirei nele, é verdade, mas foi um acidente. Eu só pretendia assustá-lo. Ele tentou me violentar e... O promotor distrital interrompeu-a:

- Meritíssimo, não vejo sentido em desperdiçar o tempo deste tribunal. Esta mulher arrombou a casa do Sr. Gigandet, armada com um revólver de calibre 32, roubou um quadro de Renoir no valor de meio milhão de dólares. Quando o Sr. Gigandet surpreendeu-a em flagrante, ela alvejou-o a sangue-frio e deixou-o como morto.

Isabella sentiu que o sangue se esvaía de seu rosto.

- Mas... mas do que está falando?

Nada daquilo fazia qualquer sentido. O promotor acrescentou bruscamente:

- Temos a arma com que o Sr. Gigandet foi ferido. As impressões digitais da mulher estão na arma.

Ferido! Então James Gigandet estava vivo! Ela não matara ninguém.

- Ela fugiu com o quadro, Meritíssimo. Provavelmente se encontra nas mãos de algum receptador, a esta altura. Por esse motivo, o Estado solicita que Isabella Swan seja julgada por tentativa de homicídio e assalto à mão armada, com a fiança fixada em meio milhão de dólares.

O juiz virou-se para Isabella, que se encontrava imóvel, em estado de choque.

- Está representada neste tribunal?

Ela não ouviu. O juiz alteou a voz:

- Tem um advogado?

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não. Eu... o que... o que esse homem disse não é verdade. Eu nunca...

- Tem dinheiro para contratar um advogado?

Havia o fundo dos empregados no banco. E havia Mike.

- Eu... não, Meritíssimo. Mas não compreendo...

- O tribunal designará um advogado para você. Será mantida sob custódia, com uma fiança de quinhentos mil dólares. Próximo caso.

- Espere! Isso tudo é um equívoco! Eu não...

Ela não se lembrou depois de ter sido retirada do tribunal. O nome do advogado designado pelo tribunal era Riley Biers. Ele se aproximava dos 40 anos, possuía um rosto rude e inteligente, olhos azuis simpáticos. Isabella gostou dele imediatamente. Ele entrou na cela, sentou-se no catre e disse:

- Você criou uma sensação e tanto para uma mulher que se encontra na cidade há apenas 24 horas. - Ele sorriu. - Mas tem sorte. É uma péssima atiradora. O ferimento foi superficial. Gigandet sobreviverá.

Ele tirou um cachimbo do bolso e acrescentou:

- Importa-se que eu fume?

- Não.

Ele encheu o cachimbo de fumo, acendeu-o, estudou atentamente o rosto de Isabella.

- Não parece a criminosa comum desesperada, Senhorita Swan.

- E não sou. Juro que não sou.

- Pois então me convença. Conte o que aconteceu. Desde o início. Leve o tempo que julgar necessário.

E Isabella contou. Tudo. Riley Biers escutou a história em silêncio, não falando até que Isabella terminou. Recostou-se então na parede da cela, uma expressão sombria no rosto. E disse, baixinho:

- Aquele filho da puta...

- Não entendo do que eles estavam falando. - Havia confusão nos olhos de Isabella. - Não sei de nada sobre um quadro.

- É realmente muito simples. James Gigandet usou-a como bode expiatório, da mesma forma como fez com sua mãe. Você caiu direitinha numa armadilha.

- Ainda não compreendo.

- Pois então vou explicar. Gigandet reclamará o seguro de meio milhão de dólares pelo quadro de Renoir que escondeu em algum lugar e receberá. A seguradora ficará atrás de você e não dele. Quando as coisas esfriarem, Gigandet venderá o quadro a algum colecionador particular e ganhará mais meio milhão de dólares, graças à sua ingenuidade. Não sabia que uma confissão obtida sob a mira de uma arma não tem valor?

- Eu... eu acho que sabia. Pensei apenas que, se conseguisse lhe arrancar a verdade, alguém poderia iniciar uma investigação.

O cachimbo se apagara. Ele tornou a acendê-lo.

- Como entrou na casa?

- Toquei à campainha da frente e o Sr. Gigandet abriu a porta.

- Não é a história que ele conta. Há uma janela arrombada nos fundos da casa e Gigandet garante que foi por lá que você entrou. Ele disse à polícia que a surpreendeu a pegar o Renoir; quando tentou impedi-la, você atirou nele e fugiu.

- Mas isso é uma mentira! Eu...

- Mas é a mentira dele, assim como a sua casa... enquanto a arma pertence a você. Tem alguma ideia das pessoas que está enfrentando?

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça, em silêncio.

- Pois então lhe contarei os factos da vida, Senhorita Swan. Esta cidade é controlada pela Família Volturi. Nada acontece por aqui sem a aprovação de Aro Volturi. Se quer uma permissão para construir um prédio, pavimentar uma rua, explorar as muralhas, a lotaria dos números ou os tóxicos, tem de falar com Volturi. James Gigandet começou como um pistoleiro dele. Agora, é o homem principal na organização de Volturi. Ele fez uma pausa, fitando-a com admiração, antes de acrescentar:

- E você entrou na casa de Gigandet e apontou-lhe um revólver!

Isabella continuou sentada, atordoada e exausta. Finalmente perguntou:

- Acredita na minha história?

O advogado sorriu.

- Você está absolutamente certa. É tanta estupidez que só pode ser verdade.

- Pode me ajudar?

Ele respondeu bem devagar:

- Vou tentar. Eu daria qualquer coisa para pôr todos eles por trás das grades. São os donos desta cidade e da maioria dos nossos juízes. Se você for a julgamento, eles a enterrarão tão fundo que nunca mais tornará a ver a luz do dia.

Isabella fitou-o, perplexa.

- Se eu for a julgamento?

Biers levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para outro da cela, enquanto dizia:

- Não quero levá-la à presença de um júri porque será o júri dele. Pode estar certa disso. Há somente um juiz que Volturi nunca foi capaz de comprar. O nome dele é Embry Call. Se eu puder dar um jeito para que ele assuma o caso, tenho certeza de que arrumarei um acordo para você. Não é rigorosamente ético, mas conversarei com ele particularmente. Embry odeia Volturi e Gigandet tanto quanto eu. Agora, tudo o que temos de fazer é atrair o Juiz Call.

Riley Biers providenciou um telefonema de Isabella para Mike, Isabella ouviu a voz familiar da secretária de Mike:

- Escritório do Sr. Newton.

- Lucy, aqui é Isabella Swan. Eu...

- Oh, Senhorita Swan, ele vem tentando lhe falar há bastante tempo, mas não tínhamos o seu telefone. A Sra. Newton está ansiosa em acertar todas as providências para o casamento. Se puder procure-a o mais depressa possível...

- Lucy, posso falar com o Sr. Newton, por favor?

- Lamento muito, Senhorita Swan, mas não será possível.

Ele está a caminho de Houston para uma reunião. Se me der seu número tenho certeza de que ele lhe telefonará assim que puder.

- Eu...

Ela não podia deixar que Mike lhe telefonasse para cadeia. Não antes de primeiro ter a oportunidade de lhe explicar tudo o que acontecera.

- Eu... eu telefonarei de novo para o Sr. Newton.

Ela desligou. Amanhã, pensou Isabella, cansada. Explicarei tudo a Mike amanhã. Isabella foi transferida naquela tarde para uma cela maior. Foi-lhe servido um jantar delicioso no Cyalatoire's e pouco depois chegaram flores frescas com um bilhete. Ela abriu o envelope e tirou o cartão: ÂNIMO, VAMOS DERROTAR OS MISERÁVEIS. RILEY BIERS.

Ele veio visitar Isabella na manhã seguinte. Ela compreendeu que havia boas notícias no instante em que viu o sorriso em seu rosto.

- Estamos com sorte - declarou ele. - Acabei de conversar com o Juiz Call e com Jared Cameron, o promotor distrital. Jared protestou furiosamente, mas chegamos a um acordo.

- Um acordo?

- Eu contei a sua história ao Juiz Call. Ele concordou em aceitar um reconhecimento de culpa de sua parte.

Isabella ficou chocada.

- Um reconhecimento de culpa? Mas eu não...

- Preste atenção. Declarando-se culpada, você poupa ao Estado a despesa de um julgamento. Persuadi o juiz que você não roubou o quadro. Ele conhece James Gigandet e acreditou em mim.

- Mas... se eu me declarar culpada, o que eles farão comigo?

- O Juiz Call a condenará a três meses de prisão, com...

- Prisão!

- Espere um instante. Ele suspenderá a sentença e você poderá cumpri-la em liberdade condicional, fora do Estado.

- Mas neste caso eu.- eu terei uma ficha policial.

Riley Biers suspirou.

- Se a levarem a julgamento por assalto à mão armada e tentativa de homicídio, durante o ato, você pode ser condenada a dez anos. Dez anos de cadeia! Riley Biers observava pacientemente e acrescentou: - Só posso lhe oferecer o meu melhor conselho. Já é um milagre o que eu consegui. Eles querem uma resposta agora. Você não precisa aceitar o acordo. Pode arrumar outro advogado e...

- Não.

Isabella sabia que aquele homem era honesto. Nas circunstâncias, considerando o seu comportamento insano, ele fizera tudo o que era possível por ela. Se ao menos pudesse falar com Mike... Mas eles precisavam de uma resposta agora. Ela provavelmente tinha sorte de escapar com uma sentença de três meses em suspensão.

- Eu... eu aceitarei o acordo.

Isabella teve de fazer muita força para que as palavras saíssem. O advogado assentiu. Está sendo esperta. Isabella não teve permissão de dar qualquer telefonema antes de voltar ao tribunal. Jared Cameron postou-se num lado dela e Riley Biers no outro. Sentado no assento do juiz estava um homem de aparência distinta, na casa dos 50 anos, o rosto liso, sem rugas, cabelos abundantes e impecáveis. O Juiz Call disse a Isabella:

- O tribunal foi informado que a ré deseja mudar sua alegação de inocente para culpada. Isso é correto?

- É, sim, Meritíssimo.

- Todas as partes estão de acordo?

Riley Biers assentiu.

- Estão, Meritíssimo.

- O Estado concorda, Meritíssimo - acrescentou o promotor.

O Juiz Call permaneceu em silêncio por um longo momento. Depois, inclinou-se para a frente e fitou Isabella nos olhos.

- Um dos motivos para que este nosso grande país se encontre em situação tão lamentável é que as ruas fervilham de vermes que pensam que podem escapar impunes de qualquer coisa. Pessoas que zombam da lei. Alguns sistemas judiciais neste país tratam bem os criminosos. Pois não agimos assim na Louisiana. Quando alguém, ao cometer um assalto, tenta matar uma pessoa a sangue-frio, achamos que a culpada deve ser punida de maneira exemplar.

Isabella começou a experimentar as primeiras pontadas de pânico. Virou o rosto para Riley Biers. Os olhos do advogado fixavam-se no juiz.

- A ré admitiu que tentou assassinar um dos cidadãos eminentes desta comunidade... um homem notório por sua filantropia e boas ações. A ré alvejou-o no ato de roubar um objeto de arte no valor de meio milhão de dólares. - A voz do juiz tornou-se mais áspera. - Pois este tribunal vai providenciar para que não possa desfrutar esse dinheiro... não durante os próximos 13 anos. É que durante os próximos 15 anos você estará encarcerada na Penitenciária Meridional da Louisiana para Mulheres.

Isabella sentiu que algum gracejo horrível lhe haviam impingido. O juiz era um ator selecionado para o papel, mas estava lendo as linhas erradas. Não deveria dizer nenhuma daquelas coisas. Ela virou-se para explicar isso a Riley Biers, mas ele desviou os olhos. Ele arrumava papéis em sua pasta e pela primeira vez Isabella notou que suas unhas eram roídas até o sabugo. O Juiz Call se levantara e começava a recolher os seus papéis. Isabella ficou parada ali, atordoada, incapaz de compreender o que estava-lhe acontecendo. Um guarda aproximou-se e segurou-a pelo braço.

- Vamos embora.

- Não! - gritou Isabella. - Não, por favor!

Ela levantou os olhos para o juiz e acrescentou:

- Houve um engano terrível, Meritíssimo. Eu...

Enquanto sentia a mão do guarda lhe apertar o braço, Isabella compreendeu que não houvera qualquer erro. Fora enganada. Eles iam destrui-la. Assim como haviam destruído sua mãe.

-;-

Notas finais: Pega em uma grande armadilha agora Isabella perdeu de vez todo o seu chão, será que Mike vai em seu socorro? Gravida e cumprindo pena por um crime que em parte não cometeu e em parte foi legitima defesa, como será a vida de Isabella dentro das paredes de uma penitenciária?

Continue aqui comigo, garanto não vai se arrepender e lembre-se autora feliz é autora cheia de reviews. ;)

Bjos e até breve!


	5. Chapter 5

Notas iniciais: "Se houver amanhã", história originalmente criada pelo famoso autor Sidney Sheldon sendo aqui "adaptada" utilizando as personagens de Stephenie Meyer, autora de Twilight Saga.

-;-

A notícia dos crimes e da condenação de Isabella Swan apareceu na primeira página do New Orleans Courier, acompanhada por uma fotografia sua, tirada pela polícia. Os principais serviços noticiosos transmitiram a história para jornais de todo o país. Quando foi retirada do tribunal, a fim de aguardar a transferência para a penitenciária estadual, Isabella foi confrontada por uma turma de repórteres de televisão. Escondeu o rosto em humilhação, mas não havia como escapar das câmaras. James Gigandet era uma notícia importante, e um atentado contra a sua vida por uma linda assaltante era notícia ainda mais sensacional. Isabella tinha a sensação de que se encontrava cercada por inimigos. Mike me tirará daqui, ela insistia em dizer a si mesma. Oh, por favor, Deus, permita que Mike me tire daqui. Nosso filho não pode nascer na prisão. Foi somente na tarde seguinte que o sargento de plantão permitiu que Isabella usasse o telefone. A secretária atendeu:

- Escritório do Sr. Newton.

- Olá, aqui é Isabella Swan. Eu gostaria de falar com o Sr. Newton.

- Um momento, por favor, Senhorita Swan. - Ela percebeu a hesitação na voz da secretária. Eu... vou verificar se o Sr. Newton está.

Depois de uma espera prolongada e angustiante, Isabella ouvia finalmente a voz de Mike. Quase chorou de alívio.

- Mike...

- Isabella? É você, Isabella?

- Sou eu mesma, querido. Oh, Mike, eu tentei falar com você...

- Eu estava enlouquecendo, Isabella. Os jornais daqui estão repletos de histórias terríveis a seu respeito. Não posso acreditar no que eles dizem.

- Nada é verdade, querido. Absolutamente nada. Eu...

- Onde você está agora?

- Estou... estou numa cadeia em Nova Orleans. Eles vão me mandar para a prisão por algo que não fiz, Mike.

Para horror de Mike, Isabella começou a chorar.

- Fique calma. E preste atenção. Os jornais dizem que você atirou num homem. Isso não é verdade, não é mesmo?

- Atirei nele, mas...

- Então é verdade!

- Não é como parece, querido. A história foi totalmente diferente. Posso explicar tudo. Eu...

- Isabella, você se declarou culpada de tentativa de homicídio e de roubar um quadro?

- É verdade, Mike. Mas só fiz isso porque...

- Se precisava de dinheiro tão desesperadamente deveria ter falado comigo ... E tentar matar alguém... Não posso acreditar nisso. Nem meus pais. Você é a manchete do Daily News da Filadélfia desta manhã. É a primeira vez em que um sopro de escândalo atinge a família Newton.

Foi o amargo autocontrole na voz de Mike que fez Isabella compreender os sentimentos profundos dele. Ela contara desesperadamente com Mike e agora descobria que seu noivo estava do lado deles. Fez um esforço para não gritar.

- Preciso de você, querido. Por favor, venha até aqui. Pode endireitar tudo.

Houve um silêncio prolongado.

- Parece que não há muita coisa para endireitar. Não se você confessou ter feito todas essas coisas. A família não pode se envolver em algo assim. E tenho certeza de que pode compreender isso. Foi um choque terrível para nós. Obviamente, eu nunca a conheci de verdade.

Cada palavra era um tremendo golpe. O mundo desmoronava sobre Isabella. Ela sentia-se mais sozinha do que em qualquer outra ocasião anterior de sua vida. Não havia agora ninguém a quem pudesse recorrer, absolutamente ninguém.

- E... e o bebé?

- Terá de fazer o que julgar melhor com seu filho – disse Mike. - Lamento muito, Isabella.

E a ligação foi cortada. Isabella ficou imóvel, segurando o telefone mudo. Outro preso, por trás dela, disse:

- Se já acabou com o telefone, meu bem, eu gostaria de chamar meu advogado.

Quando Isabella voltou à cela, a guarda tinha instruções a lhe transmitir:

Esteja pronta para partir amanhã de manhã. Virão buscá-la às seis horas.

Ela recebeu um visitante. Sam Uley parecia ter envelhecido muitos anos durante as poucas horas transcorridas desde que Isabella o vira pela última vez. Ele dava a impressão de estar doente.

- Só vim lhe dizer o quanto minha mulher e eu lamentamos tudo isso. Sabemos que não foi culpa sua o que aconteceu.

Se ao menos Mike tivesse dito isso...

- Minha mulher e eu estaremos no enterro da Sra. Renée amanhã,

- Obrigada, Sam,

Eles enterrarão nós duas amanhã, pensou Isabella. Ela passou a noite acordada, deitada em seu estreito catre na prisão, olhando fixamente para o teto. Reconstituiu mentalmente, por muitas vezes, a conversa com Mike. Ele nunca lhe dera a oportunidade de explicar. Ela tinha de pensar no filho. Lera sobre mulheres que tinham filhos na prisão, mas as histórias eram tão distantes de sua própria vida que era como se estivesse tomando conhecimento de relatos sobre pessoas de outro planeta. Agora, porém, estava acontecendo com ela. Terá de fazer o que julgar melhor para seu filho, dissera Mike. Ela queria ter o filho. Mas eles não me deixarão mantê-lo, pensou Isabella. Vão tirá-lo de mim porque passarei os próximos 15 anos na prisão. É melhor que ele nunca saiba quem é a mãe. E Isabella chorou, às seis horas da manhã, um guarda entrou na cela de Isabella, acompanhado pela matrona que, cuidava da prisão.

- Isabella Swan?

- Sou eu.

Ela ficou surpresa ao perceber como sua voz soava estranha

- Por ordem do Tribunal de Justiça Criminal do Estado da Louisiana, Condado de Orleans, você será transferida imediatamente para a Penitenciária Meridional da Louisiana Para Mulheres. Vamos embora, garota.

Ela foi conduzida por um corredor comprido, passando por celas cheias de reclusos. Houve uma porção de assobios.

- Tenha uma boa viagem, querida...

- Diga-me onde aquele quadro está escondido, Isabella querida, e repartirei o dinheiro com você...

- Se está indo para a casa grande, procure Vitória Lefreve. Ela cuidará direitinho de você...

Isabella passou pelo telefone do qual ligara para Mike. "Adeus, Mike". Ela estava do lado de fora, num pátio. Um ónibus da prisão, amarelo, as janelas gradeadas, esperava ali, o motor ligado. Meia dúzia de mulheres já se encontravam sentadas no ónibus, vigiadas por dois guardas armados. Isabella olhou para os rostos de suas companheiras de viagem. Uma delas mantinha uma atitude de desafio, outra se mostrava entediada, as demais exibiam expressões de desespero. As vidas que levaram até então estavam prestes a terminar. Eram párias, sendo conduzidos a jaulas em que seriam trancafiadas como animais. Isabella se perguntou que crimes teriam cometido e se alguma era tão inocente quanto ela... e também se perguntou o que as outras viam em seu rosto. A viagem no ónibus da prisão foi interminável, o ónibus quente e malcheiroso. Mas Isabella nem percebeu. Retraíra-se para dentro de si mesma, não estava mais consciente dos campos verdes viçosos pelos quais o ónibus passava. Encontrava-se em outro tempo, em outro lugar. Era uma garotinha na praia, com a mãe e o pai. O pai levava-a para o mar nos ombros e disse quando ela gritou: Não seja como um bebê, Isabella. E ele largou-a na água fria. Quando a água se fechou por cima de sua cabeça, ela entrou em pânico e começou a sufocar. O pai levantou-a e depois tornou a mergulhá-la. Desse momento em diante ela tivera pavor da água... O auditório universitário se apresentava lotado de estudantes, seus pais e parentes. Ela era a oradora da turma. Falou por 15 minutos e seu discurso estava impregnado de um idealismo elevado, com referências engenhosas ao passado e sonhos fulgurantes para o futuro. O reitor a presenteara com uma chave de Phi Beta Kappa. Quero que você fique com isto, Isabella dissera à mãe. E o orgulho no rosto da mãe fora maravilhoso... Vou para Filadélfia, mamãe. Tenho um emprego num banco lá. Apaixonara-se pela ideia de morar na Filadélfia e logo que arrumou emprego no banco sentiu-se ainda mais realizada, lembrava... Mike estava lhe fazendo amor. Ela observou as sombras em movimento no teto e pensou: Quantas mulheres gostariam de estar no meu lugar? Mike era um grande prémio. E no mesmo instante ela sentiu-se envergonhada do pensamento. Amava Mike. Podia senti-lo dentro de si, arremetendo com mais força, cada vez mais depressa, prestes a explodir. E ele balbuciou: Você está pronta? E ela mentiu, dizendo que sim. Foi maravilhoso para você? Foi, sim, Mike. E ela pensou: Isso é tudo o que existe? E novamente o sentimento de culpa...

- Você! Estou falando com você. Por acaso é surda? Vamos logo.

Isabella levantou os olhos e se descobriu no ónibus amarelo da prisão. Parara num pátio cercado por uma pilha sombria de alvenaria. Uma sucessão de nove cercas, encimadas com arame farpado, cercava os 500 acres de pastagens e bosques que constituíam a Penitenciária Meridional da Louisiana Para Mulheres.

- Saia - ordenou o guarda. - Estamos aqui.

Aqui era o inferno.

Notas Finais: Isabella está passando pelo inferno e pior completamente sozinha, sua jornada a partir de agora será ainda mais complicada.

Faça uma autora feliz, deixe um review!

Bjos e até breve


	6. Chapter 6

Notas iniciais: "Se houver amanhã", história originalmente criada pelo famoso autor Sidney Sheldon sendo aqui "adaptada" utilizando as personagens de Stephenie Meyer, autora de Twilight Saga.

-;-

Uma mulher corpulenta, de rosto impassível, cabelos pintados de castanho, falava para as recém-chegadas:

- Algumas de vocês passarão uma longa temporada aqui. Só há uma maneira de aguentare de esquecerem tudo sobre o mundo exterior. Podem fazer com que seu tempo aqui seja fácil ou difícil. Temos regulamentos aqui e vocês obedecerão a esses regulamentos. Nós lhes diremos quando se levantarem, quando trabalharem, quando irem ao banheiro. Violem qualquer um dos regulamentos e desejarão estar mortas. Gostamos de manter as coisas pacíficas por aqui e sabemos como lidar com as encrenqueiras.

A mulher fez uma pausa, os olhos se fixando em Isabella.

- Serão levadas agora para os exames físicos. Depois, passarão pelos chuveiros e irão para suas celas. Pela manhã, receberão as suas tarefas. Isso é tudo.

Ela começou a se virar. Uma jovem pálida, ao lado de Isabella, disse:

- Com licença, por favor, mas eu...

A mulher tornou a se virar, bruscamente, o rosto dominado pela fúria.

- Cale a porra de sua boca. Só pode falar quando lhe dirigirem a palavra. Entendido? Isso se aplica a todas vocês.

O tom, assim como as palavras, fora um choque para Isabella. A mulher fez um sinal para as duas guardas armadas no fundo da sala.

- Tirem essas sacanas imprestáveis daqui.

Isabella descobriu-se sendo retirada da sala junto com as outras, levada por um corredor comprido. As prisioneiras entraram numa sala grande, de ladrilhos brancos, onde um homem gordo, de meia-idade, numa bata suja, estava parado ao lado de uma mesa de exame. Uma das guardas ordenou:

- Entrem em fila.

As mulheres formaram uma fila comprida. O homem anunciou:

- Sou o Dr. Glasco. Tirem as roupas.

As mulheres se entreolharam, indecisas. Uma delas disse:

- Até onde precisamos...

- Não sabem o que significa tirem as roupas? Dispam-se... tirem todas as roupas!

Lentamente, as mulheres começaram a se despir. Algumas se mostraram inibidas, algumas indignadas, algumas indiferentes à esquerda de Isabella estava uma mulher quase chegando aos 50 anos, tremendo violentamente; à sua direita, havia uma garota pateticamente magra, que parecia não ter mais do que 17 anos. Sua pele se achava coberta de espinhas. O médico gesticulou para a primeira mulher na fila.

- Deite na mesa e ponha os pés nos estribos.

A mulher hesitou.

- Vamos logo. Está atrasando a fila.

Ela obedeceu. O médico inseriu um espéculo em sua vagina. Enquanto sondava, ele perguntou:

- Tem alguma doença venérea?

- Não.

- Pois descobriremos em breve.

A mulher seguinte subiu na mesa. Quando o médico fez menção de inserir-lhe o espéculo, Isabella gritou:

- Espere um pouco!

O médico parou, levantando os olhos, surpreso.

- Como?

Todos olhavam fixamente para Isabella. Ela disse:

- Eu... o senhor não esterilizou o instrumento.

O Dr. Glasco presenteou Isabella com um sorriso lento e frio.

- Ora, ora, temos uma ginecologista na casa! Está preocupada com os germes, hem? Pois passe para o fim da fila.

- Como?

- Não entende inglês? Vá para o fim da fila.

Sem compreender o motivo, Isabella deslocou-se para o último lugar na fila.

- E agora, se não se importam - disse o médico – vamos continuar.

Ele inseriu o espéculo na mulher que se encontrava na mesa e Isabella compreendeu subitamente o motivo pelo qual se tornara a última. Ele examinaria a todas com o mesmo espéculo não-esterilizado e ela seria a última em quem o usaria. Isabella sentiu a raiva fervendo dentro de si. O médico poderia examiná-las em separado, em vez de privá-las deliberadamente de sua dignidade. Estavam deixando que ele escapasse impune com uma coisa assim. Se todas protestassem... Chegou a sua vez.

- Na mesa, Madame Doutora.

Isabella ainda hesitou, mas não tinha opção. Subiu na mesa e fechou os olhos. Pôde senti-lo a abrir suas pernas, depois o espéculo frio a penetrá-la, sondando, pressionando, machucando. Deliberadamente machucando. Ela rangeu os dentes.

- Tem sífilis ou gonorreia? - indagou o médico.

- Não.

Ela não lhe falaria do filho. Não àquele monstro. Falaria a esse respeito com a diretora. Sentiu o espéculo sendo retirado bruscamente. O Dr. Glasco pôs um par de luvas de borracha.

- Muito bem - disse ele. - Entrem em fila e inclinem-se. Vamos examinar as suas lindas bundinhas.

Antes que Isabella pudesse se conter, as palavras saíram:

- Por que está fazendo isso?

O Dr. Glasco lançou-lhe um olhar irado.

- Vou explicar por que, Doutora. Porque os rabos são grandes esconderijos. Tenho uma coleção grande de marijuana e cocaína que tirei de mulheres como você. E agora trate de se inclinar. Enquanto ele percorria a fila, enfiando os dedos num ânus depois de outro, Isabella sentiu-se enjoada. Podia sentir a bílis quente subir pela garganta e começou a ter ânsias de vómitos.

- Vomite aqui e esfregarei a sua cara na sujeira. - O médico virou-se para as guardas. - Podem levá-las para os chuveiros.

Elas fedem.

Carregando as roupas, as presas nuas foram conduzidas por outro corredor, até uma sala grande de concreto, com uma dúzia de boxes de chuveiro abertos.

- Deixem as roupas no canto - ordenou uma das guardas. – E entrem nos chuveiros. Usem o sabão desinfetante. Lavem todas as partes do corpo, da cabeça aos pés. E ensaboem bem os cabelos.

Isabella passou do chão de cimento áspero para o chuveiro. O jato de água era frio. Ela esfregou-se com toda a força, pensando: Nunca mais voltarei a ser limpa. Que espécie de pessoas são estas? Como podem tratar outros seres humanos assim? Não posso suportar 15 anos disso. Uma guarda gritou-lhe:

- Ei, você! O tempo já acabou. Saia logo.

Isabella saiu do chuveiro e outra presa tomou o seu lugar. Isabella recebeu uma toalha fina e usada, enxugou mais ou menos o corpo. Depois que a última reclusa deixou o chuveiro, elas foram levadas a uma sala de suprimentos grande, onde havia prateleiras com roupas, aos cuidados de uma reclusa latina, que calculou o tamanho de cada uma e distribuiu os uniformes cinzas. Isabella e as outras receberam dois uniformes, duas calcinhas, dois soutiens, dois pares de sapatos, duas camisolas, um cinto sanitário, uma escova de cabelos e um saco para a roupa suja. As guardas ficaram observando enquanto as prisioneiras se vestiam. Depois que terminaram, elas foram levadas a uma sala em que uma presa de confiança operava uma câmara fotográfica grande, montada num tripé.

- Fiquem paradas ali naquela parede.

Isabella foi para a parede.

- Cara de frente. Ela olhou para a câmara. Clique. - Vire a cabeça para a direita. - Ela obedeceu. Clique. - Para a esquerda. - Clique. - Vá para a mesa.

A mesa continha o equipamento para tirar impressões digitais. Os dedos de Isabella foram rolados por uma almofada com tinta, depois comprimidos contra um cartão branco.

- Mão esquerda. Mão direita. Limpe as mãos com aquele pano. Você está acabada.

Ela tem razão, pensou Isabella atordoada. Estou acabada. Sou um número. Sem nome, sem rosto. Uma guarda apontou para Isabella.

- Swan? O diretor quer falar com você. Acompanhe-me. O coração de Isabella disparou, animado. Mike fizera alguma coisa, no final das contas! E claro que ele não a abandonara, assim como ela também nunca poderia abandoná-lo. Fora o súbito choque que o levara a se comportar daquela maneira estranha. Ele já tivera tempo de pensar em tudo e compreender que a amava. Falara com o diretor e explicara o erro terrível que fora cometido. Ela seria libertada. Isabella foi levada por um corredor diferente, passando por duas portas de barras grossas, vigiadas por guardas dos dois sexos. Ao ser admitida pela segunda porta, ela foi quase derrubada por uma presa. Era uma gigante, a maior mulher que Isabella já vira... chegando a 1,90 metros de altura, pesando em torno de 130 quilos. Tinha um rosto achatado, bexiguento, os olhos de um amarelo-claro. Ela agarrou o braço de Isabella para firmá-la, comprimiu seu próprio braço contra os seios de Isabella.

- Ei! - disse a mulher à guarda - Temos franga nova. Por que não põe está comigo?

Ela tinha um forte sotaque sueco.

- Sinto muito, Bertha, mas esta já foi designada.

A amazona afagou o rosto de Isabella, que se afastou bruscamente. A gigante soltou uma risada.

- Está tudo bem. Big Bertha a verá depois. Temos bastante tempo. Você não vai sair daqui tão cedo. Chegaram ao gabinete do diretor. Isabella estava trémula de expectativa. Mike estaria ali? Ou teria enviado seu advogado? A secretária do diretor acenou com a cabeça para a guarda.

- Ele está esperando você. Fique aqui.

O diretor Isaac Weber, estava sentado a uma escrivaninha escalavrada, estudando alguns documentos à sua frente. Era um homem de quarenta e poucos anos, magro, de aparência ansiosa com um rosto sensível, olhos fundos, castanhos-claros. Weber se achava no comando da Penitenciária Meridional da Louisiana Para Mulheres há cinco anos. Ali chegara com o empenho de um idealista, determinado a efetuar profundas reformas na prisão. Mas o sistema vigente o derrotara, como já o fizera com muitos outros antes. A prisão fora originalmente construída para alojar duas prisioneiras em cada cela, mas agora havia quatro ou até mesmo seis. Ele sabia que a mesma situação se encontrava por toda a parte. As prisões do país sofriam de excesso de lotação e uma deficiência de funcionários. Milhares de criminosos eram sentenciados dia e noite, nada tinham para fazer, além de acalentar seu ódio e tramar sua vingança. Era um sistema estúpido e brutal, mas era tudo o que existia. Ele chamou a secretária.

- Muito bem, pode mandá-la entrar

A guarda abriu a porta para sua sala e Isabella entrou. O diretor Weber levantou os olhos para a mulher parada à sua frente. Vestida no tosco uniforme da prisão, rosto marcado pela fadiga, Isabella Swan ainda parecia bonita. Tinha um rosto adorável e franco, e Weber se perguntou por quanto tempo mais permaneceria assim. Ficou particularmente interessado naquela prisioneira porque lera a respeito de seu caso nos jornais e estudara a sua ficha. Ela era primária, não matara ninguém e 15 anos era uma sentença excessivamente rigorosa. O fato de James Gigandet ser o acusador fazia com que a sua condenação se tornasse ainda mais suspeita. Mas o diretor era simplesmente o guardião dos corpos. Não podia investir contra o sistema. Ele era o sistema.

- Sente-se, por favor.

Isabella ficou contente pela oportunidade de se sentar. Sentia os joelhos fracos. Ele ia falar-lhe agora sobre Mike, informá-la que seria libertada em breve.

- Estive verificando a sua ficha - começou o diretor.

Mike teria lhe pedido para fazer isso.

- Vejo que passará uma longa temporada conosco. Sua sentença é de 15 anos.

Isabella levou um momento para absorver as palavras. Alguma coisa estava terrivelmente errada.

- Não... fa-falou com... Mi-Mike?

Em seu nervosismo, ela estava gaguejando. O diretor fitou-a com uma expressão impassível.

- Mike?

E Isabella compreendeu tudo. Teve a sensação de que o estômago se dissolvia em água.

- Por favor... tem de me escutar, por favor. Sou inocente. Não pertenço a este lugar.

Quantas vezes ele já ouvira isso? Cem? Mil? Sou inocente. O diretor disse:

- O tribunal considerou-a culpada. O melhor conselho que posso dar é o de tentar fazer com que tudo lhe seja mais fácil aqui. A partir do momento em que aceitar os termos de sua prisão, tudo se tornará mais fácil. Não há relógios na prisão, apenas calendários.

Não posso ficar trancafiada aqui por 15 anos, pensou Isabella, desesperada. Quero morrer. Por favor, Deus, deixe-me morrer. Mas não posso morrer, não é mesmo? Eu mataria meu filho. É seu filho também, Mike. Por que não está aqui me ajudando? Foi nesse momento que ela começou a odiá-lo.

- Se tiver problemas especiais - disse Weber - se eu puder ajudá-la de alguma forma, quero que venha me procurar.

Mesmo enquanto falava, ele sabia como suas palavras eram inúteis. Ela era jovem, bonita e viçosa. As homossexuais da prisão cairiam em cima dela como animais. Nem mesmo havia uma cela segura para a qual pudesse encaminhá-la. Quase todas as celas eram controladas por uma homossexual. O diretor Weber ouvira rumores de estupros nos chuveiros, nos toaletes e nos corredores à noite. Mas eram apenas rumores, porque as vítimas sempre se mantinham em silêncio depois. Ou morriam. Weber acrescentou, gentilmente:

- Com bom comportamento, você pode ser libertada em doze ou...

- Não!

Era um brado de, profundo desespero. Isabella sentia as paredes da sala se comprimindo sobre ela. Estava de pé, gritando. A guarda entrou correndo e agarrou-lhe os braços.

- Calma, calma... - murmurou o diretor Weber.

Ele ficou sentado ali, impotente, observando Isabella ser levada de sua sala. Ela foi conduzida por uma série de corredores, passando por celas cheias de detidas de todos os tipos. Havia pretas, brancas, mulatas e amarelas. Olhavam fixamente para Isabella, enquanto ela passava, gritando-lhe em uma dúzia de sotaques.

Os gritos não faziam o menor sentido para Isabella.

- Carta forte...

- Carro fino...

- Canto fresco...

- Carne fraca...

Foi somente quando chegou a seu bloco que Isabella compreendeu o que as mulheres estavam entoando:

Carne fresca.

-;-

Notas Finais: Agora o bicho vai pegar e os limites de Isabella serão testados.

Faça uma autora feliz, deixe um review!

Bjos e até breve


	7. Chapter 7

Notas iniciais: "Se houver amanhã", história originalmente criada pelo famoso autor Sidney Sheldon sendo aqui "adaptada" utilizando as personagens de Stephenie Meyer, autora de Twilight Saga.

-;-

Havia 60 mulheres no Bloco C, quatro em cada cela. Rostos espiavam de trás das barras, enquanto Isabella era conduzida pelo corredor comprido e malcheiroso. As expressões variavam da indiferença ao desejo e ao ódio. Isabella tinha a sensação de que andava por baixo d'água, em alguma terra estranha e desconhecida, uma forasteira num sonho que se desenrolava lentamente. A chamada ao gabinete do diretor fora a sua última ténue esperança. Agora, nada mais restava. Nada além da perspectiva atordoante de ficar encarcerada naquele purgatório pelos próximos 15 anos. A guarda abriu a porta de uma cela.

- Entre!

Isabella piscou, olhou ao redor. Havia três mulheres na cela, observando-a em silêncio.

- Vamos logo - insistiu a guarda.

Isabella hesitou por mais um instante, depois entrou na cela. Ouviu a porta bater nas suas costas. Estava em casa. Na cela apertada mal cabia os quatro catres, uma mesinha com um espelho quebrado por cima, quatro armários pequenos, um vaso sem tampa no canto. As companheiras de cela fitavam-na fixamente. A mulher porto-riquenha rompeu o silêncio:

- Parece que temos uma nova colega de cela.

Sua voz era profunda e gutural. Seria bonita se não fosse por uma cicatriz lívida de faca, que se estendia da têmpora à garganta. Parecia não ter mais que 14 anos, até que se fitava seus olhos. Uma mexicana atarracada, de meia-idade, disse:

- Que surte verte! Prazer em vê-la. Por que a mandaram para cá, querida?

Isabella estava paralisada demais para responder. A terceira mulher era ruiva. Tinha mais de 1,80 metros de altura, olhos estreitos e vigilantes, um rosto frio e duro, mais parecendo uma máscara

- Seu catre é ali no canto.

Isabella aproximou-se do catre. O colchão era imundo, manchado com os excrementos que só Deus sabia de quantas ocupantes anteriores. Ela não foi capaz de tocá-lo. E, involuntariamente, manifestou sua repulsa:

- Eu... eu não posso dormir neste colchão...

A gorda mexicana sorriu.

- Nem precisa, meu bem. Pode dormir no meu.

Isabella percebeu subitamente as tendências ocultas na cela, atingindo-a como uma força física. As três mulheres observavam-na, atentamente, fazendo-a sentir-se nua. Carne fresca. Ela sentiu-se subitamente aterrorizada. Estou enganada, pensou Isabella. Oh, por favor, permita que eu esteja enganada. Ela recuperou a voz:

- Quem... com quem eu posso falar para conseguir um colchão limpo?

- Com Deus - grunhiu a preta, - Mas ele não tem aparecido por aqui ultimamente.

Isabella virou-se para olhar novamente o colchão. Diversas baratas pretas e grandes rastejavam por cima. Não posso ficar neste lugar, pensou Isabella. Acabarei louca. Como se lesse os seus pensamentos, a preta comentou nesse momento:

- Siga com a correnteza, meu bem.

O melhor conselho que posso dar é o de tentar fazer com que tudo lhe seja mais fácil aqui... A voz do diretor soava nitidamente nos ouvidos de Isabella. A ruiva continuou a falar:

- Sou Vitoria Lefreve. - Ela acenou com a cabeça para a mulher da cicatriz. - Aquela é Mary. E a gorda aqui é Tia. Quem é você?

- Eu... eu sou Isabella Swan.

Ela quase dissera "Eu era Isabella Swan". Tinha a sensação de pesadelo de estar perdendo a identidade. Um espasmo de náusea percorreu-lhe o corpo e segurou-se na beira do catre para se firmar.

- De onde você vem, meu bem? - indagou a gorda.

- Desculpe, mas... mas não estou com vontade de conversar.

Isabella sentia-se subitamente fraca demais para ficar de pé. Arriou na beira do catre imundo, enxugou as gotas de suor frio no rosto com a saia. Meu filho, pensou ela. Eu deveria ter falado com o diretor que vou ter um filho. Ele me transferirá para uma cela limpa. Talvez até me deixem ficar numa cela sozinha. Ela ouviu passos se aproximando pelo corredor. Uma guarda passava pela cela. Isabella adiantou-se rapidamente até à porta.

- Com licença, mas preciso falar com o diretor. Eu estou...

- Mandarei chamá-lo imediatamente - disse a guarda, virando a cabeça para trás, enquanto continuava a seguir adiante.

- Você não compreende. Eu estou...

Mas a guarda já estava longe. Isabella comprimiu o punho contra a boca, com toda a força, para não chorar.

- Está doente ou algo parecido, meu bem? - perguntou a porto-riquenha.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça, incapaz de falar. Voltou para o catre, contemplou-o por um momento, depois se deitou, lentamente. Era um ato de desesperança, um ato de rendição. Ela fechou os olhos. O décimo aniversário fora o mais emocionante de sua vida. Vamos jantar no Antoine's, anunciou o pai. Antoine's! Era um nome que evocava outro mundo, um mundo de beleza, encanto e riqueza. Isabella sabia que o pai não tinha muito dinheiro: Poderemos sair em férias no próximo ano, era um refrão constante na casa. E agora eles iam jantar no Antoine's! A mãe de Isabella vestiu-a com o casaco verde novo. É maravilhoso olhar para vocês duas, o pai se gabou. Estou com as duas mais lindas mulheres de Nova Orleans. Todos ficarão com inveja de mim. O Antoine's era tudo o que Isabella sonhara que seria e ainda mais. Muito mais. Era um palácio encantado, elegante e decorado com bom gosto, a toalha de mesa branca, pratos com monograma, em prateado e dourado. É um autêntico palácio, pensou Isabella. Aposto que reis e rainhas vêm aqui. Ela estava excitada demais para comer, muito absorvida a contemplar todos os homens e mulheres tão bem vestidos. Quando eu crescer, Isabella prometeu o mesmo: virei ao Antoine's todas as noites e trarei papai e mamãe comigo. Você não está comendo, Isabella, disse a mãe. E, para agradá-la, Isabella forçou-se a comer um pouco. Havia um bolo para ela, com dez velas, os garçons cantaram os Parabéns Pra Você, os outros fregueses se viraram e aplaudiram, Isabella sentiu-se como uma princesa. Podia ouvir lá fora o barulho de um bonde passando. A campainha do bonde era alta e insistente.

- Hora do jantar - anunciou Vitoria Lefreve.

Isabella abriu os olhos. Portas de celas se abriam estrepitosamente por todo o bloco. Isabella permaneceu deitada no catre, tentando desesperadamente se apegar ao passado.

- Ei, hora do grude! - gritou a jovem porto-riquenha.

A simples ideia de comida deixava-a enjoada.

- Não estou com fome.

Mary, falou:

- É simples. Não querem saber se você está ou não com fome. Todo mundo tem de ir para o refeitório.

As presas estavam entrando em fila no corredor lá fora.

- É melhor você ir ou cairão em cima - advertiu Vitoria,

Não posso me mexer, pensou Isabella. Ficarei aqui. As companheiras de cela saíram e entraram na fila dupla. Uma guarda baixa e atarracada, de cabelos oxigenados, viu Isabella deitada no catre e gritou:

- Você! Não ouviu a campainha? Saia logo daí!

Isabella respondeu:

- Obrigada, mas não estou com fome. Gostaria que me dispensasse.

Os olhos da guarda se arregalaram em incredulidade. Ela entrou furiosa na cela e se aproximou do catre de Isabella.

- Que merda você pensa que é? Está esperando pelo serviço de quarto? Entre logo na porra da fila. Eu poderia inclui-la no relatório por causa disso. Se acontecer novamente, você vai se dar mal. Entendido?

Isabella não entendia. Não era capaz de entender coisa alguma do que estava lhe acontecendo. Ela deixou o catre quase se arrastando e foi para a fila. Ficou parada ao lado da ruiva.

- Por que eu...

- Cale a boca! - Vitoria Lefreve resmungou pelo canto da boca. - Não fale na fila.

As mulheres foram levadas por um corredor estreito e sem qualquer ventilação, passando por duas portas gradeadas e entrando num enorme refeitório, cheio de mesas grandes de madeira e muitas cadeiras. Havia um balcão de serviço comprido, com compartimentos fumegantes, pelo qual as presas passavam para pegar a comida. O cardápio do dia consistia de um ensopado de atum aguado, vagens murchas, um creme pálido e a opção entre um café fraco ou um suco de fruta artificial. Conchas da comida de aspecto repulsivo eram despejadas nos pratos de metal das presas, enquanto elas avançavam pela fila. As reclusas que serviam por trás do balcão gritavam incessantemente:

- Todas andando na fila... A próxima... Mantenham a fila em movimento... A próxima...

Depois que foi servida, Isabella ficou parada por um momento, indecisa, sem saber para onde ir. Ela olhou ao redor, à procura de Vitoria, mas a ruiva desaparecera. Isabella encaminhou-se para o lugar em que estava sentada Mary, a gorda mexicana. Havia 20 mulheres à mesa, devorando vorazmente a comida. Isabella olhou o que havia em seu prato, depois empurrou-o para o lado, enquanto a bílis subia e aflorava em sua garganta. Mary se inclinou e pegou o prato de Isabella.

- Se não vai comer, então eu fico com isto.

Tia disse:

- Ei, é melhor você comer ou não durará muito aqui.

Eu não quero durar, pensou Isabella, desesperada. Quero morrer. Como essas mulheres suportam viver assim? Há quanto tempo estarão aqui? Meses? Anos? Ela pensou na cela fétida, no colchão imundo, sentiu vontade de gritar. Comprimiu as mandíbulas com tanta força que nenhum som podia escapar. E Mary estava dizendo:

- Se a pegarem sem comer, vão mandá-la para a geladeira. - Ela viu a expressão de perplexidade no rosto de Isabella e explicou: - O buraco ... a solitária. Você não gostaria. Lola fez uma pausa, inclinando-se para a frente, antes de acrescentar: - É a sua primeira vez aqui, hem? Pois vou lhe dar um aviso, querida. Vitoria, manda neste lugar. Seja boazinha com ela e estará feita.

Trinta minutos depois que as mulheres entraram no refeitório, soou uma campainha alta e todas se levantaram. Paulita arrebatou uma vagem solitária de um prato a seu lado. Isabella juntou-se a ela na fila dupla e as mulheres começaram a marchar de volta às celas. O jantar terminara. Eram quatro horas da tarde... cinco longas horas suportar antes que as luzes se apagassem. Quando Isabella voltou à cela, Vitoria já estava lá. Isabella se perguntou, sem qualquer curiosidade, onde ela estivera durante o jantar. Ela olhou para o vaso no canto. Precisava desesperadamente usá-lo, mas não podia fazê-lo na frente das outras. Esperaria até que as luzes se apagassem. Sentou na beira do catre. Vitoria disse:

- Soube que você não comeu nada do seu jantar. Isso é uma estupidez.

Como ela poderia ter descoberto? E por que se Importaria?

- Como posso falar com o diretor?

- Apresente um pedido por escrito. As guardas usam para limpar a bunda. Acham que qualquer mulher que quer falar com o diretor é uma encrenqueira. - Vitoria aproximou-se de Isabella. - Há uma porção de coisas que podem criar problemas para você aqui. O que precisa é de uma amiga que possa manter você fora de encrencas.

Ela sorriu, mostrando um dente, da frente de ouro, antes de acrescentar, suavemente:

- Alguém que conheça os caminhos do jardim zoológico.

Isabella levantou os olhos para o rosto sorridente da preta. Parecia estar flutuando em algum lugar perto do teto. Era a coisa mais alta que ela já vira. Isto é uma girafa, disse o pai. Estavam no jardim zoológico, no Audubon Park. Isabella adorava o parque. Sempre iam lá aos domingos, a fim de escutar os concertos da banda. Depois, a mãe e o pai levavam-na ao aquário ou ao zoológico, Circulavam devagar, contemplando os animais em suas jaulas. Eles não detestam ficar trancados, papai? O pai riu. Não, Isabella. Eles têm uma vida maravilhosa. São bem cuidados e alimentados, seus inimigos não podem pegá-los. Os bichos pareciam infelizes a Isabella. Ela sentiu vontade de abrir as jaulas e deixá-los escapar. Jamais vou querer ficar trancafiada assim, pensou. A campainha de aviso soou por toda a prisão às 8 e 45 da noite. As companheiras de cela de Isabella começaram a se despir. Isabella não se mexeu. Tia disse:

- Você tem quinze minutos para se aprontar para dormir.

As mulheres puseram as camisolas. A guarda loura oxigenada passou pela cela. Parou ao ver Isabella estendida no catre.

- Dispa-se. - Ela olhou para Vitoria e perguntou: - Não disse a ela?

- Claro. Já falamos com ela.

A guarda tornou a se virar para Isabella, advertindo:

- Temos um jeito todo especial de lidar com as encrenqueiras.

Faça o que lhe for mandado ou vai se dar mal. A guarda afastou-se pelo corredor. Mary avisou.

- É melhor fazer o que ela diz, meu bem. A velha Calcinha de Ferro é uma sacana muito escruta. Lentamente, Isabella levantou-se e começou a tirar as roupas, mantendo-se de costas para as outras. Tirou todas as roupas à exceção das calcinhas e vestiu a camisola áspera pela cabeça. Sentia os olhos das outras a observarem-na.

- Você tem um corpo muito bonito - comentou Mary.

- Isso mesmo, muito bonito - murmurou Tia.

Isabella sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe. Vitoria aproximou-se.

- Somos suas amigas. Cuidaremos direitinho de você.

Sua voz estava rouca de excitamento. Isabella virou-se bruscamente.

- Deixem-me em paz! Todas vocês. Eu... eu não sou desse tipo.

A ruiva soltou uma risada.

- Você será qualquer coisa que a gente quiser, meu bem.

- Há bastante tempo.

As luzes se apagaram. A escuridão era inimiga de Isabella. Ela sentou na beira do catre, o corpo tenso. Podia sentir as outras esperando para agarrá-la. Ou era sua imaginação? Estava tão nervosa que tudo lhe parecia uma ameaça: Elas haviam-na ameaçado? Não realmente. Provavelmente tentavam apenas ser amistosas e ela interpretara implicações sinistras em tudo o que diziam. Ouvira falar de atividade homossexual nas prisões, mas isso tinha de ser exceção e não a regra. Uma prisão não permitiria esse tipo de comportamento. Mesmo assim, persistia uma dúvida inquietante. Ela decidiu que passaria a noite inteira acordada. Se uma delas fizesse qualquer movimento, ela gritaria por socorro. Era responsabilidade das guardas providenciar para que nada acontecesse às reclusas. Isabella garantiu a si mesma que não havia motivo para se preocupar. Precisaria apenas se manter alerta. Isabella continuou sentada na beira do catre, no escuro, atenta a cada som. Uma a uma, ouviu as três mulheres irem ao vaso, usá-lo, voltar a seus catres. Quando não conseguia mais aguentar, Isabella também foi ao vaso. Tentou a descarga, mas não funcionava. O fedor era quase insuportável. Ela voltou apressadamente ao catre e tornou a sentar-se na beira. Estará clareando em breve, pensou ela. E pela manhã pedirei para falar com o diretor. Contarei a ele que espero um filho. Ele me transferirá para outra cela. O corpo de Isabella estava tenso, cheio de cãibras. Estendeu-se no catre e segundos depois sentiu uma coisa rastejar por seu pescoço. Sufocou um grito. Tenho de ficar acordada até de manhã. Depressa será manhã, pensou Isabella. Um minuto de cada vez. Ás três horas da madrugada ela não pôde mais manter os olhos abertos. E mergulhou no sono. Foi despertada com uma mão a lhe tapar a boca e outras duas lhe apertando os seios. Tentou sentar e gritar, sentiu que lhe arrancavam a camisola e a calcinha. Mãos se insinuaram entre suas coxas abrindo-lhe as pernas. Isabella lutou selvagemente, fazendo o maior esforço para se levantar.

- Fique calma e não sairá machucada -sussurrou uma voz na escuridão.

Isabella golpeou com os pés na direção da voz. Acertou em carne sólida.

- Merda! - balbuciou a voz. - Vamos dar uma lição na sacana. Ponham ela no chão.

Um punho duro acertou o rosto de Isabella, outro atingiu-a na barriga. Alguém estava por cima dela, imobilizando-a, sufocando-a, enquanto mãos obscenas a violavam. Isabella desenvencilhou-se por um instante, mas uma das mulheres tornou a agarrá-la, bateu com a sua cabeça contra as grades. Ela sentiu o sangue esguichar de seu nariz. Foi derrubada outra vez no chão de concreto, imobilizaram suas mãos e pernas. Isabella lutou como uma louca, mas não era uma adversária para as três. Sentiu mãos frias e línguas quentes acariciando seu corpo. Suas pernas estavam abertas e um objeto duro e frio foi empurrado para dentro dela. Debateu-se impotente, tentando com desespero gritar. Um braço passou diante de sua boca e Isabella cravou-lhe os dentes, mordendo com toda a sua força. Houve um grito abafado:

- Sua puta!

Punhos lhe socaram o rosto... Ela mergulhou no pavor, cada vez mais fundo, até que finalmente não sentia mais nada. Foi o clangor metálico da campainha que a despertou. Estava deitada no chão frio de cimento da cela, nua. As três companheiras de cela se achavam em seus catres. No corredor, Calcinha de Ferro gritava:

- Hora de levantar!

Ao passar pela cela, a guarda viu Isabella estendida no chão, no meio de uma pequena poça de sangue, o rosto todo machucado, um olho fechado, de tão inchado.

- Que diabo está acontecendo por aqui?

Ela destrancou a porta e entrou na cela. Vitoria sugeriu:

- Ela deve ter caído de seu catre.

A guarda aproximou-se de Isabella e cutucou-a com o pé.

- Levante-se!

Isabella ouviu a voz de uma longa distância. Isso mesmo, pensou ela, tenho de me levantar. Tenho de sair daqui. Mas ela foi incapaz de se mexer. O corpo vibrava de dor. A guarda agarrou os cotovelos de Isabella e puxou-a para uma posição sentada. Isabella quase desmaiou da agonia.

- O que aconteceu?

Através de um olho, Isabella divisou os contornos meio indefinidos de suas companheiras de cela, esperando silenciosamente por sua resposta.

- Eu... eu... - Isabella tentou falar, mas as palavras não saíam. Ela tentou de novo e algum instinto atávico, profundamente arraigado, levou-a a balbuciar: - Caí do meu catre...

A guarda disse rispidamente:

- Detesto as espertinhas. Vamos metê-la na geladeira até você aprender algum respeito.

Era uma forma de esquecimento, um retorno ao útero. Ela estava sozinha no escuro. Não havia móveis na sala de porão apertada, apenas um colchão fino e velho, sobre o chão frio de cimento. Um buraco fétido no chão servia como vaso. Isabella ficou deitada no escuro, cantarolando para si mesma cantigas folclóricas que o pai lhe ensinara há muitos e muitos anos. Não tinha noção de quão perto se encontrava da beira da insanidade. Não sabia direito onde se achava, mas isso não tinha importância. Somente o sofrimento de seu corpo viciado importava. Devo ter caído e me machucado, mas mamãe cuidará disso. Ela gritou em voz trémula.

- Mamãe...

Como não houvesse resposta, tornou a resvalar para o sono. Dormiu por 48 horas e a agonia finalmente desvaneceu para a dor, a dor foi diminuindo. Isabella abriu os olhos. Estava cercada pelo nada. Era tão escuro que não podia sequer divisar os contornos da cela. Recordações afloraram. Haviam-na levado ao médico. Podia ouvir a voz dele:

- ... uma costela quebrada e um pulso fraturado. Faremos uma atadura... Os cortes e equimoses estão bem ruins, mas vão sarar. Ela perdeu o filho...

Isabella balbuciou:

- Oh, meu filho... assassinaram meu filho...

E ela chorou. Chorou pela perda do filho. Chorou por si mesma. Chorou por todo o mundo doente. Isabella continuou deitada no colchão fino, na escuridão fria. Foi dominada por um ódio tão intenso que literalmente sacudiu-lhe o corpo. Os pensamentos ardiam e flamejavam, até que a mente se esvaziou de toda a emoção, a não ser uma única: vingança. Não era uma vingança dirigida contra as suas companheiras de cela. As três eram tão vítimas quanto ela. Nada disso. Ela queria vingança contra os homens que haviam destruído a sua vida.

James Gigandet: "Sua velha me enganou. Não disse que tinha uma filha tão gostosa."

Sam Uley: "James Gigandet trabalha para um homem chamado Aro Volturi, Volturi manda em Nova Orleans."

Riley Biers: "Declarando-se culpada, você poupa ao Estado a despesa de um julgamento..."

Juiz Embry Call: "Pelos próximos quinze anos você estará encarcerada na Penitenciária Meridional da Louisiana Para Mulheres."

Esses eram os seus inimigos. E havia ainda Mike, que não a escutara: "Se precisava de dinheiro tão desesperadamente deveria ter falado comigo... Obviamente, eu nunca a conheci de verdade... Terá de fazer o que julgar melhor com seu filho..." Ela faria com que todos pagassem. Até o último. Não tinha ideia como. Mas sabia que o faria. Amanhã, pensou ela. Se houver amanhã.

-;-

Notas Finais: Até que ponto o ser humano chega? Ou até que ponto o ser humano leva o ser humano a chegar?

Faça uma autora feliz, deixe um review!

Bjos e até breve


	8. Chapter 8

Notas iniciais: "Se houver amanhã", história originalmente criada pelo famoso autor Sidney Sheldon sendo aqui "adaptada" utilizando as personagens de Stephenie Meyer, autora de Twilight Saga.

-;-

O tempo perdeu todo o significado. Nunca havia luz na cela e assim não havia qualquer diferença entre dia e noite. Ela não tinha a menor ideia do tempo a que estava no confinamento solitário. De vez em quando lhe empurravam refeições frias por uma abertura na base da porta. Isabella não sentia apetite, mas forçava-se a comer cada porção. Tem de comer ou não vai durar muito aqui. Ela compreendia isso agora; sabia que precisaria de todas as suas energias para o que planejava fazer. Encontrava-se numa situação que qualquer outra pessoa consideraria desesperadora: condenada a 15 anos de prisão, sem dinheiro, sem amigos, sem recursos de qualquer tipo. Mas havia uma fonte profunda de força dentro dela. Eu sobreviverei, pensou Isabella. Enfrento meus inimigos nua e minha coragem é meu escudo. Sobreviveria como seus ancestrais haviam sobrevivido. Nela se misturava o sangue do inglês, irlandês e escocês, herdara o melhor de suas qualidades, a inteligência, a coragem e a determinação. Meus ancestrais sobreviveram à fome, pragas e inundações. Eu sobreviverei, a isto. Estavam com ela agora naquela cela do inferno, os pastores e caçadores, os camponeses e mercadores, os médicos e professores. Os fantasmas do passado e todos eram uma parte dela. Não os desapontarei, sussurrou Isabella para a escuridão. Ela começou a planejar sua fuga. Isabella sabia que a primeira coisa que precisava fazer era recuperar a força física. A cela era apertada demais para exercícios amplos, mas suficientemente grande para o t'ai chi ch'uan, a arte marcial milenar que era ensinada aos guerreiros que se preparavam para o combate. Os exercícios exigiam pouco espaço e acionavam todos os músculos do corpo. Isabella levantou-se e executou os movimentos iniciais. Cada movimento possuía um nome e um significado. Ela começou pelo agressivo Socando os Demónios, passou para o Acumulando Luz, mais suave. Os movimentos eram fluidos e graciosos, executados bem devagar. Cada gesto provinha do tan tien, o centro psíquico; todos os movimentos eram circulares. Isabella podia ouvir a voz de seu mestre: Desperte a sua chi, a sua energia vital. Começa pesada como uma montanha e se torna leve como a pena de um pássaro. Isabella podia sentir a chi fluindo por seus dedos. Concentrou-se até que todo o seu ser se focalizava em seu corpo se movimentando através de padrões eternos. Agarre a cauda da ave, torne-se a cegonha branca, repila o macaco, enfrente o tigre, deixe as mãos se tornarem nuvens e circule a água da vida. Deixe a serpente branca rastejar e monte no tigre. Abata o tigre, reúna a sua chi e volte ao tan tien, o centro. O ciclo completo levou uma hora; quando acabou, Tracy estava exausta. Efetuava o ritual pela manhã e à tarde, até que o corpo começou a reagir, foi se tornando forte. Quando não estava exercitando o corpo, Isabella exercitava a mente. Deitada no escuro, Efetuava complexas equações matemáticas, operava mentalmente o computador do banco, recitava poesia, recordava as falas de peças em que participara na escola. Era um perfeccionista. Quando obtinha um papel numa peça em que exigia usar sotaques diferentes, estudava esses sotaques por semanas, antes que a peça fosse apresentada. Um caçador de talentos a abordara certa vez, oferecendo-lhe um teste para o cinema em Hollywood.

- Não, obrigada - respondera Isabella. - Não quero a fama. É uma coisa que não me serve.

A voz de Mike: Você é a manchete no Daly News desta manhã.

Isabella afastou a recordação. Havia portas em sua mente que tinham de permanecer fechadas por enquanto. Ela lançou-se ao jogo do ensino: Indique três coisas absolutamente impossíveis de ensinar. Ensinar a uma formiga a diferença entre católicos e protestantes. Fazer uma abelha compreender que é a terra que viaja em torno do sol. Explicar a um gato a diferença entre comunismo e democracia. Mas ela se concentrava principalmente na maneira como destruiria seus inimigos, um de cada vez. Lembrou-se de um jogo que fazia quando era pequena. Levantando uma das mãos para o céu, era possível bloquear o sol, apagá-lo por completo. Era o que haviam feito com ela. Levantaram a mão e apagaram a sua vida. Isabella não tinha ideia de quantas prisioneiras haviam sido quebradas pelo confinamento, na solitária e isso também não faria diferença para ela. No sétimo dia, quando a porta da cela foi aberta, Isabella ficou ofuscada pela súbita luz que inundou a cela. Um guarda estava parado do lado de fora.

- Levante-se. Você vai subir agora.

Ele se inclinou para ajudar Isabella. Contudo, para sua surpresa, ela se levantou facilmente e saiu da cela sem qualquer ajuda. As outras prisioneiras que tirara da solitária saíam abaladas ou com uma atitude de desafio, mas aquela não exibia qualquer das duas reações. Havia nela uma aura de dignidade, uma confiança que não condizia com aquele lugar. Isabella parou na claridade, deixando que os olhos gradativamente se acostumassem. É uma mulher e tanto, pensou o guarda. Com uma boa limpeza, dá para se levá-la a qualquer lugar. E aposto que ela faria qualquer coisa por uns poucos de favores. Em voz alta, ele disse:

- Uma garota bonita como você não deveria passar por esse tipo de coisa. Se nós fôssemos, amigos, eu cuidaria para que, isso nunca mais acontecesse.

Isabella virou-se para fitá-lo; quando o guarda viu a expressão em seus olhos, decidiu prontamente não insistir. Ele acompanhou Isabella até lá em cima e entregou-a a uma inspetora, que farejou por um instante e murmurou:

- Deus do céu, como você fede! Vá tomar uma chuveirada. E queimaremos estas roupas.

A água fria estava maravilhosa. Isabella ensaboou os cabelos, esfregou-se vigorosamente da cabeça aos pés com o sabão áspero. Enxugou-se e vestiu-se. A inspetora estava à sua espera:

- O diretor quer falar com você.

Na última vez em que ouvira essas palavras, Isabella pensara que significassem a liberdade. Nunca mais seria tão ingénua. O diretor Weber estava de pé junto a uma janela quando Isabella entrou em sua sala. Ele virou-se e disse:

- Sente-se, por favor. - Isabella ocupou uma cadeira. - Estive em Washington numa conferência. Voltei esta manhã e encontrei um relatório sobre o que aconteceu. Você não deveria ter sido confinada na solitária.

Ela o observava atentamente, o rosto impassível não traindo coisa alguma. O diretor olhou para um papel em sua mesa.

- Segundo este relatório, você foi agredida por companheiras de cela.

- Não, senhor. Weber acenou com a cabeça, uma expressão de compreensão.

- Entendo o seu medo, mas não posso permitir que as reclusas comandem esta prisão. Quero punir quem fez isso com você, mas preciso do seu testemunho. Providenciarei para que seja devidamente protegida. Quero agora que me conte o que aconteceu exatamente e quem foram as responsáveis.

Isabella fitou-o nos olhos.

- Fui eu. Cai do catre.

O diretor estudou-a por um longo tempo e ela percebeu o desapontamento em seu rosto.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, sim, senhor.

- Não vai mudar de ideia?

- Não, senhor.

Weber suspirou.

- Está bem. Se é essa a sua decisão, mandarei transferi-la para outra cela...

- Não quero ser transferida.

Ele ficou surpreso.

- Está querendo dizer que pretende voltar à mesma cela?

- Isso mesmo, senhor.

O diretor ficou perplexo. Talvez houvesse se enganado em relação a ela; talvez ela tivesse atraído o que lhe acontecera. Só Deus sabia o que aquelas malditas presas estavam pensando ou fazendo. Ele gostaria de ser transferido para alguma penitenciária de homens, boa e sã. Mas a esposa e Amy, a filha pequena, gostavam dali. Residiam num chalé encantador, havia um terreno aprazível em torno da prisão. Para elas, era como viver no campo; mas ele, no entanto, tinha de lidar com aquelas mulheres doidas 24 horas por dia. O diretor olhou a mulher à sua frente e murmurou, contrafeito:

- Muito bem. Mas trate de se manter longe de encrencas no futuro.

- Está certo, senhor.

Voltar à cela foi a coisa mais difícil que Isabella já fizera. Foi dominada pelo horror do que acontecera ali no momento em que entrou. As companheiras de cela estavam ausentes, no trabalho. Isabella deitou no catre e ficou olhando para o teto, planeando. Finalmente se inclinou para baixo do catre e arrancou um pedaço de metal solto no lado. Escondeu-o por debaixo do colchão. Quando soou a campainha do almoço, às 11 horas, Isabella foi a primeira à entrada na fila do corredor. No refeitório, Paulita e Lola sentaram-se a uma mesa perto da entrada. Não havia qualquer sinal de Vitoria. Isabella escolheu uma mesa ocupada por estranhas, sentou e comeu toda a refeição insípida. Passou o início da tarde sozinha na cela. As três companheiras de cela 2:45. Paulita sorriu de surpresa quando viu Isabella.

- Então voltou para nós, coisinha bonita. Gostou do que lhe fizemos, hem?

- Isso é ótimo - disse Tia. - Temos mais para você,

Isabella não deu qualquer indicação de que ouvira as zombarias. Estava se concentrando na ruiva. Vitoria era o motivo para Isabella voltar àquela cela. Isabella não confiava absolutamente em Vitoria. Mas precisava dela.

- Vou lhe dar um aviso, querida. Vitoria manda naquele lugar...

Naquela noite, quando a campainha assinalou o prazo de 15 minutos antes das luzes apagarem, Vitoria levantou-se do catre o começou a despir-se. Não houve agora falso recato. Tirou todas as roupas. A mexicana deixou escapar um assobio longo e baixo ao contemplar os seios cheios e firmes de Isabella, as pernas compridas e bem torneadas, as coxas roliças. Tia respirava fundo. Isabella pôs uma camisola e deitou-se de costas no catre. As luzes se apagaram. A cela mergulhou na escuridão. Trinta minutos se passaram. Isabella permaneceu imóvel, escutando a respiração das outras. Do outro lado da cela, Mary sussurrou:

- Mamãe vai lhe dar um amor de verdade esta noite, meu bem.

Tire a camisola

- Vamos ensinar você a chupar uma cona e terá de fazer até aprender direito - murmurou Lola, soltando uma risadinha.

Ainda não havia qualquer palavra da ruiva. Isabella sentiu o movimento quando Tia e Mary se aproximaram. Mas estava pronta para elas. Levantou o pedaço de metal que escondera e golpeou com toda a força, atingindo uma das mulheres no rosto. Houve um grito de dor. Isabella desferiu um chute no outro vulto, que caiu no chão.

- Cheguem perto de mim outra vez e eu as matarei – disse Isabella.

- Sua puta!

Isabella ouviu-as avançarem de novo em sua direção e levantou o pedaço de metal. A voz de Vitoria soou abruptamente na escuridão:

- Já chega, Deixem a garota em paz.

- Estou sangrando, Vic. Vou dar um jeito nela...

- Pare de merda e faça o que estou mandando.

Houve um longo silêncio. Isabella ouviu as duas mulheres voltaram a seus catres, a respiração ofegante. Ela continuou deitada, tensa, pronta para o próximo movimento delas. Vitoria disse:

- Você tom coragem, menina.

Isabella ficou em silêncio.

- Não contou nada ao diretor. - Vitoria riu baixinho na escuridão. - Se tivesse falado, seria carne morta.

Isabella acreditava nela.

- Por que não deixou que o diretor a transferisse para outra cela.

Então ela sabia até disso.

- Eu queria voltar para cá.

- É mesmo? Por quê?

Havia um tom de perplexidade na voz de Vitoria. Aquele era o momento que Isabella estava esperando.

- Porque você vai me ajudar a fugir daqui.

-;-

Notas Finais: Isabella começa a mostrar que não é fraca como aparenta ser, muito pelo contrário.

Faça uma autora feliz, deixe um review!

Bjos e até breve


	9. Chapter 9

Notas iniciais: "Se houver amanhã", história originalmente criada pelo famoso autor Sidney Sheldon sendo aqui "adaptada" utilizando as personagens de Stephenie Meyer, autora de Twilight Saga.

-;-

Uma inspetora aproximou-se de Isabella e anunciou:

- Um visitante, Swan.

Isabella fitou-a com uma expressão de surpresa.

- Um visitante?

Quem poderia ser? E subitamente ela compreendeu. Mike. Ele viera procurá-la, no final das contas. Mas chegara atrasado demais. Não estava ali quando precisava dele desesperadamente. Pois nunca mais precisarei dele. Nem de qualquer outra pessoa. Isabella acompanhou a inspetora pelo corredor até a sala das visitas. Isabella entrou. Um homem totalmente estranho estava sentado a uma pequena mesa de madeira. Era um moreno corpulento, cabelos negros e olhos do mesmo tom, um olhar profundo e questionador. Ele não se levantou.

- Meu nome é Jacob Black. O diretor me concedeu permissão para falar com você.

- Sobre o quê? - indagou Isabella, desconfiada.

- Sou um investigador da AIPS... Associação Internacional de Proteção do Seguro, Um de meus clientes segurou o Renoir que você roubou do Sr. James Gigandet.

Isabella respirou fundo.

- Não posso ajudá-lo, pois não roubei o quadro.

Ela encaminhou-se para a porta, mas parou ao ouvir as palavras seguintes de Black:

- Sei disso.

Isabella tornou a virar-se e fitou-o, todos os sentidos alerta, cautelosa.

- Ninguém roubou o quadro. Foi vítima de uma armadilha, Senhorita Swan.

Lentamente, Isabella se arriou numa cadeira. O envolvimento de Jacob Black com o caso começou três semanas antes, quando fora chamado à sala de seu superior, J. J. Reynolds, na sede da AIPS, em Manhattan.

- Tenho um trabalho para você, Jake.

Jacob Black detestava ser chamado de Jake.

- Serei breve.

Reynolds tencionava ser o mais breve possível porque Black o pusera nervoso. Na verdade, Black o deixava nervoso. Na verdade, Black deixava a todos nervosos na organização. Era um homem estranho - esquisito, como muitos o descreviam. Jacob Black se mantinha totalmente isolado. Ninguém sabia onde ele morara, se era casado ou tinha filhos. Não confraternizava com ninguém, jamais comparecia às festas do escritório ou mesmo às reuniões. Era um solitário. Reynolds só o tolerava porque o homem era um verdadeiro gênio. Era, excepcionalmente, tendo um computador como cérebro. Jacob Black era responsável sozinho por recuperar mais mercadorias roubadas e denunciar mais fraudes de seguros do que todos os outros investigadores da organização reunidos. Mas Reynolds bem que gostaria de saber quem era Black afinal. Sentia-se inquieto só de ter o homem sentado à sua frente, com aqueles olhos castanhos profundos a fitá-lo. Reynolds disse:

- Um dos nossos clientes segurou um quadro por meio milhão de dólares e...

- O Renoir Nova Orleans, James Gigandet. Uma mulher chamada Isabella Swan foi condenada a quinze anos. O quadro não foi recuperado.

Filho da puta! - pensou Reynolds. Se fosse qualquer outro, eu pensaria que estava se exibindo.

- Isso mesmo - confirmou Reynolds, relutantemente. - A mulher Swan escondeu o quadro em algum lugar e o queremos de volta. Cuide do caso.

Black deixou a sala sem dizer mais nada. Observando-o se retirar, J. J. pensou, não pela primeira vez: Algum dia descobrirei o que faz esse desgraçado se mexer.

Black passou pelo escritório, onde 50 funcionários trabalhavam lado a lado, programando computadores, digitavam relatórios, atendendo a telefonemas. Era um tumulto total. Quando Black passou por uma mesa, um colega comentou:

- Soube que pegou o caso de Gigandet. Sorte sua. Nova Orleans é...

Black seguiu adiante sem responder. Por que não podiam deixá-lo em paz, era tudo o que pedia aos outros, mas estavam sempre atormentando-o com suas aberturas intrometidas. Tornara-se um jogo no escritório. Todos estavam determinados a romper sua misteriosa reserva e descobrir quem ele era realmente

- O que vai fazer na noite de sexta-feira, Jake...?

- Se não é casado, Sarah e eu conhecemos uma garota sensacional, Jake...

Será que não podiam compreender que não precisava de nenhum deles... e não queria nenhum deles?

- Vamos tomar um drinque, Jake...

Mas Jacob Black sabia ao que isso podia levar. Um drinque inocente podia levar a um jantar, um jantar podia iniciar amizades, amizades podia levar a confidências. Era perigoso demais. Jacob Black vivia no terror mortal de que um dia alguém pudesse descobrir o seu passado. Deixem que os mortos enterrem seus mortos, era uma mentira. Os mortos nunca permaneciam enterrados. A cada dois ou três anos, uma das publicações sensacionalistas desencabava o velho escândalo e Jacob Black desaparecia por vários dias. Eram as únicas ocasiões em que ele se embriagava. Jacob Black poderia manter-se ocupado em tempo integral, seria capaz de expor suas emoções. Mas nunca seria capaz de falar do passado a ninguém. A única peça de evidência física que conservava daquele dia terrível, há tanto tempo, era um recorte de jornal, desbotado e amarelo, trancado seguramente em seu quarto, onde ninguém podia encontrá-lo. Ele o olhava de vez em quando, como uma punição, mas cada palavra da notícia se achava gravada a fogo em sua mente. Ele tomava um banho de chuveiro pelo menos três vezes por dia, mas nunca se sentia limpo. Acreditava firmemente no inferno e no inferno, sabia que a sua única Salvação neste mundo era a expiação. Tentara ingressar na força policial de Nova York, mas fora reprovado no exame físico, por estar dez centímetros abaixo da altura mínima. Tornara-se então um investigador particular. Pensava em si mesmo como um caçador, perseguindo aqueles que violavam a lei. Era a vingança de Deus, o instrumento que lançava a ira de Deus sobre as cabeças dos malfeitores. Era a única maneira pela qual podia expiar o passado e preparar-se para a eternidade. E ele especulou se haveria tempo de tomar um banho de chuveiro antes de pegar o avião. A primeira parada de Daniel Black foi em Nova Orleans. Passou cinco dias na cidade. Antes de terminar, já sabia de tudo o que precisava saber a esse respeito de James Gigandet, Aro Volturi, Riley Biers e o Juiz Embry Call. Black leu as transcrições da audiência inicial de Isabella Swan e da pena a que ela foi condenada. Conversou com o Tenente Jenks e soube do suicídio da mãe de Isabella Swan. Procurou Sam Uley e descobriu como a companhia das Swan fora roubada... Jacob Black não tomou qualquer anotação em todas as conversas, mas poderia repetir cada uma literalmente. Tinha 99 por cento de certeza que Isabella Swan era uma vítima inocente. Mas, para Jacob essa era uma percentagem inaceitável. Ele voou para Filadélfia e conversou com Clarence Desmond, o vice-presidente do banco em que Isabella Swan trabalhara. Mike Newton III recusou-se a recebê-lo. Agora, olhando para a mulher sentada à sua frente, Black estava cem por cento convencido de que ela nada tinha a ver com o roubo do quadro. Estava pronto para escrever seu relatório.

- Gigandet a incriminou falsamente, Senhorita Swan. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele alegaria o roubo do quadro e reclamaria o seguro. Você simplesmente apareceu por acaso no momento oportuno e facilitou-lhe tudo.

Isabella podia sentir seu coração disparar. Aquele homem sabia que ela era inocente. Provavelmente dispunha de suficientes motivos contra James Gigandet para inocentá-la. Falaria com o governador, haveria de tirá-la daquele pesadelo, Descobriu subitamente que tinha dificuldade para respirar.

- Então vai me ajudar?

Jacob Black ficou perplexo.

- Ajudá-la?

- Isso mesmo. Obter um perdão ou.

- Não.

A palavra foi como uma bofetada.

- Não? Mas por quê? Se sabe que sou inocente...

Como as pessoas podiam ser tão estúpidas?

- Meu trabalho está encerrado - murmurou Jacob Black, indiferente.

Quando voltou a seu quarto no hotel, a primeira providência de Black foi despir-se e entrar debaixo do chuveiro. Esfregou-se da cabeça aos pés, deixando que a água quente enxaguasse o corpo por quase meia hora. Depois de se enxugar e vestir, sentou em frente ao notebook e digitou seu relatório.

PARA: J. J. Reynolds Relatório N? Y-72-830-412

DE: Daniel Cooper

ASSUNTO: Deux Femmes dans le Café Rouge, Renoir - óleo sobre Tela

É minha conclusão que Isabella Swan não está absolutamente envolvida no roubo do quadro acima. Creio que James Gigandet fez o seguro com a intenção de simular um roubo, cobrar a apólice e vender o quadro a um colecionador particular. A esta altura, o quadro provavelmente já se encontra fora do país. Como a obra é bastante conhecida, eu esperaria que aparecesse na Suíça, onde existe uma lei de proteção à compra de boa fé. Se um colecionador declarar que comprou uma obra de arte em boa fé, o governo suíço permite que a mantenha, mesmo sendo roubada. Recomendação: Como não há prova concreta da culpa de Gigandet, nosso cliente terá de pagar. Além disso, seria inútil procurar Isabella Swan para recuperação do quadro ou a cobrança de indemnização, já que ela não tem conhecimento do quadro nem quaisquer bens para cobrir os prejuízos, ao que eu pudesse descobrir. Acresce que ela estará encarcerada na Penitenciária Meridional de Louisiana Para Mulheres pelos próximos 15 anos. Jacob Black fez uma pausa, pensando em Isabella Swan. Calculou que outros homens poderiam considerá-la bonita. E especulou, sem qualquer interesse real, o que 15 anos na prisão lhe fariam. Mas não era relevante. Jacob Black enviou o relatório e debateu se havia tempo para tomar outro banho de chuveiro.

-;-

Notas Finais: E surge uma outra peça nesse jogo, Jacob Black o misterioso.

Faça uma autora feliz, deixe um review!

Bjos e até breve


	10. Chapter 10

Notas iniciais: "Se houver amanhã", história originalmente criada pelo famoso autor Sidney Sheldon sendo aqui "adaptada" utilizando as personagens de Stephenie Meyer, autora de Twilight Saga.

-;-

Calcinha de Ferro providenciou para que Isabella Swan fosse destacada para a lavanderia. Entre os 35 trabalhos disponíveis para as prisioneiras, a lavanderia era o pior. A sala enorme e quente estava cheia de máquinas de lavar roupa e tábuas de passar, as cargas de roupa suja eram intermináveis. Encher e esvaziar as máquinas de lavar e carregar os cestos pesados para a secção de passar era um trabalho brutal e exaustivo. O trabalho começava às seis horas da manhã e as prisioneiras tinham um descanso de dez minutos a cada duas horas. Ao final do dia de nove horas, a maioria das mulheres estava prestes a cair de exaustão. Isabella cumpria seu trabalho mecanicamente, sem falar com ninguém, encasulada em seus pensamentos. Ao saber do trabalho para o qual Isabella fora designada, Vitoria comentou.

- Calcinha de Ferro está mesmo a fim de arrancar o seu couro.

Ao que Isabella respondeu:

- Ela não me incomoda.

Vitoria estava espantada. Aquela era uma mulher completamente diferente da mocinha apavorada que chegara à prisão três semanas antes. Alguma coisa a mudara e Vitoria estava curiosa em descobrir o que fora. No oitavo dia de trabalho de Isabella na lavanderia um guarda foi procurá-la, no início da tarde.

- Tenho aqui a sua transferência. Você foi destacada para a cozinha.

O trabalho mais cobiçado na prisão. Havia dois padrões de alimentação: as prisioneiras comiam picadinho, cachorro-quente, feijão ou guisados impossíveis de se comer, enquanto as refeições para as guardas e as autoridades da penitenciária eram preparadas por cozinheiros profissionais, incluindo bifes, peixe fresco, costeletas, galinha, legumes e trutas frescas, sobremesas apetitosas. As condenadas que trabalhavam na cozinha tinham acesso a essas refeições e se aproveitavam ao máximo. Quando se apresentou na cozinha, Tracy não ficou surpresa ao deparar com Vitoria ali. Aproximou-se dela e disse:

- Obrigada.

Com alguma dificuldade, ela forçou um tom amistoso à voz. Vitoria soltou um grunhido, não disse nada.

- Como conseguiu me livrar de Calcinha de Ferro?

- Ela não está mais com a gente.

- O que lhe aconteceu?

- Temos um pequeno sistema. Se uma guarda é sacana e começa a nos criar muitos problemas, a gente se livra dela.

- Está querendo dizer que o diretor...

- Por que pensa que o diretor tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?

- Então como conseguem...

- É fácil. Quando a guarda de quem a gente quer se livrar está de serviço, começam a surgir problemas. Vêm as reclamações. Uma presa informa que Calcinha de Ferro agarrou-a pela xoxota. E no dia seguinte outra presa a acusa de brutalidade. E depois alguém reclama que ela tirou alguma coisa de sua cela... um rádio, por exemplo... e com toda a certeza vai aparecer no quarto de Calcinha de Ferro. E foi assim que acabamos tirando Calcinha de Ferro daqui. Não são os guardas que mandam nesta prisão, mas nós.

- Por que você está aqui? - perguntou Isabella

Ela não tinha o menor interesse na resposta. O importante era estabelecer um relacionamento amistoso com aquela mulher.

- É melhor acreditar que não foi por culpa de Vitoria. Eu tinha todo um bando de garotas trabalhando para mim.

Isabella fitou-a nos olhos.

- Está querendo dizer como...

Ela hesitou.

- Como vigaristas? - Vitoria riu. - Não. Elas trabalhavam como criadas em casas ricas. Abri uma agência de empregos. Tinha pelo menos 20 garotas. A gente rica tem a maior dificuldade para arrumar criadas. Pus uma porção de anúncios bonitos nos melhores jornais e mandava as minhas garotas quando telefonavam. As garotas estudavam as casas, e quando os patrões estavam trabalhando ou viajando pegavam toda a pratearia, jóias, peles e todo o resto que valesse alguma coisa, desaparecendo em seguida.

Vitoria fez uma pausa, suspirando.

- Não acreditaria se eu lhe dissesse quanto dinheiro livre de impostos estávamos ganhando assim.

- E como você foi apanhada?

- Foi o dedo caprichoso do destino, meu bem. Uma das minhas criadas estava servindo um banquete na casa do prefeito. Uma das convidadas era uma velha para a qual ela trabalhara e limpara. Quando a polícia encheu-a de porrada, minha garota se pôs a falar e cantou a ópera inteira. E aqui está a pobre Vitoria.

Elas estavam paradas ao lado de um fogão, afastadas das outras.

- Não posso ficar aqui -sussurrou Isabella. -Tenho de cuidar de alguém lá fora. Vai me ajudar a fugir? Eu...

- É melhor começar a cortar as cebolas. Teremos guisado irlandês esta noite.

E Vitoria se afastou. O serviço de informações da prisão era incrível. As prisioneiras sabiam de tudo o que estava para acontecer muito antes que ocorresse. Reclusas conhecidas como ratazanas de lixo recolhiam os memorandos descartados, escutavam os telefonemas, liam a correspondência do diretor. Todas as informações eram cuidadosamente digeridas e transmitidas às presas importantes. Vitoria figurava no alto da lista. Isabella percebeu como os guardas e as outras reclusas tratavam Vitoria com toda deferência. Como as outras concluíram que Vitoria se tornara a protetora de Isabella, ela foi deixada em paz. Tracy esperou cautelosamente que Vitoria lhe fizesse avanços, mas a preta enorme se manteve à distância. Por quê? Perguntou-se Isabella. A regra número 7, no folheto oficial de dez páginas entregue às prisioneiras novas, dizia: "Qualquer forma de sexo é rigorosamente proibida. Não haverá mais que quatro reclusas em cada cela. Não mais que uma prisioneira terá permissão para ocupar uma cama de cada vez." A realidade era tão incrivelmente diferente que as prisioneiras se referiam ao folheto como o livro de piadas da prisão à medida que as semanas foram passando, Isabella observou as novas prisioneiras chegarem à prisão todos os dias. O padrão era sempre o mesmo. As criminosas primárias que eram sexualmente normais nunca tinham a menor chance. Entravam tímidas e assustadas, as homossexuais lá estavam, esperando. O drama se desenrolava em atos planejados. Num mundo aterrador e hostil, a sapatão se mostrava amistosa e simpática. Convidava a vítima ao salão de lazer, onde assistiam TV juntas; quando a outra lhe segurava a mão, a nova prisioneira deixava, com receio de ofender sua única amiga. A prisioneira nova percebia rapidamente que as outras reclusas deixavam-na em paz; à medida que aumentava a sua dependência da sapatão, também se aprofundavam as intimidades, até que finalmente estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para manter sua única amiga. As que se recusavam a ceder eram violentadas. Noventa por cento das mulheres que entravam na prisão eram forçadas a atividades homossexuais - voluntária ou involuntariamente - nos primeiros 30 dias. Isabella estava horrorizada.

- Como as autoridades podem permitir que isso aconteça? – ela perguntou a Vitoria.

- É o sistema. Acontece a mesma coisa em todas as prisões, meu bem. Não há qualquer possibilidade de se separar mil e duzentas mulheres de seus homens e esperar que não fodam com alguém. E não violentamos apenas por sexo. É também por poder, para mostrar quem é que manda. As garotas novas que entram aqui são alvos para todas que querem fodê-las. A única proteção delas é se tornarem a esposa de uma sapatão. Só assim ninguém mais se mete com elas.

Isabella tinha motivos para saber que estava ouvindo a análise de uma profunda conhecedora.

- E não são apenas as presas - continuou Vitoria. – As guardas são igualmente terríveis. Aparece uma carne fresca e está na pior. Não se aguenta, precisa desesperadamente de uma dose. Está suando e tremendo, caindo aos pedaços. A guarda arruma uma dose de heroína para ela, mas em troca quer um favor. Entende? A carne fresca topa e a inspetora a mantém satisfeita. Os guardas machos são ainda piores. Eles têm chaves de todas as celas e, tudo o que precisam fazer é aparecer à noite e se servir de xoxota de graça. Podem engravidar uma garota, mas também podem arrumar uma porção de seus favores. Você quer uma barra de chocolate ou uma visita de seu namorado, pois basta dar para o guarda. É o que se chama de permuta e acontece em todas as prisões do país.

- É horrível!

- É sobrevivência. - A luz no teto da cela brilhava sobre a cabeça rapada de Vitoria. - Sabe por que não permitem goma de mascar neste lugar?

- Não.

- Porque as garotas usam para prender as fechaduras e impedir de trancarem, saindo à noite para se visitarem. Aceitamos as regras que queremos. As garotas que as fazem por aqui podem ser estúpidas, mas são estúpidas espertas.

As relações amorosas dentro dos muros da prisão floresciam. O protocolo entre amantes era respeitado ainda mais rigorosamente do que no mundo exterior. Num mundo antinatural, os papéis artificiais de maridos e mulheres eram criados e devidamente representados. As sapatões assumiam um papel de homem num mundo em que não havia homens. Mudavam seus nomes.

Vitoria era chamada Vic; Tessie era Tex; Barbara se tornava Bob; Katherine era Keuy. Cortavam os cabelos bem curtos ou raspavam a cabeça, não cuidavam dos chamados afazeres domésticos. As "esposas", tinham de fazer a limpeza, costurar as roupas, passá-las para seu marido. Tia e Mary competiam ferozmente pelas atenções de Vitoria, uma lutando para superar a outra. O ciúme era intenso e frequentemente levava à violência; se a esposa era surpreendida a olhar para outra sapatão ou a conversar no pátio da prisão, os ânimos se exaltavam. Cartas de amor circulavam constantemente pela prisão, levadas pelas ratazanas de lixo. As cartas eram dobradas em pequenos formatos triangulares, conhecidos como pipas, podendo assim ser facilmente escondidas num soutien ou sapato. Isabella observava pipas sendo trocadas pelas mulheres, ao passarem umas pelas outras na entrada do refeitório ou a caminho do trabalho. Isabella observou muitas vezes as reclusas se apaixonarem pelos guardas. Era um amor nascido do desespero, desamparo e submissão. As prisioneiras eram dependentes dos guardas em tudo: na comida, no bem-estar e às vezes nas próprias vidas. Mas Isabella não se permitia sentir emoção por ninguém. O sexo acontecia noite e dia. Ocorria nos chuveiros, nos banheiros, nas celas e à noite havia sexo oral através das grades. As "esposas"que pertenciam aos guardas dos dois sexos ficavam fora das celas à noite para irem aos alojamentos deles. Depois que as luzes se apagavam, Isabella ficava deitada em seu catre e tapava os ouvidos com as mãos, num esforço para não escutar os sons. Houve uma noite em que Vitoria tirou uma caixa de sucrilhos de arroz de sob seu catre e se pôs a espalhá-los pelo corredor fora da cela. Isabella ouviu reclusas em outras celas fazendo a mesma coisa.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou ela.

Vitoria virou-se para Isabella e disse asperamente:

- Não é da sua conta. Trate de ficar na sua cama. Simplesmente fique na porra da sua cama.

Poucos minutos depois houve um grito aterrorizado numa cela próxima.

- Oh, Deus, não! Não! Por favor, deixem-me em paz!

Isabella compreendeu então o que estava acontecendo e sentiu uma náusea profunda. Os gritos continuaram por um longo tempo, até que finalmente se desvaneceram para soluços desamparados. Isabella apertou os olhos com toda a força, dominada por uma raiva ardente. Como mulheres podiam fazer uma coisa assim a outras? Ela pensara que a prisão a deixara calejada, mas quando despertou pela manhã tinha o rosto manchado por lágrimas ressequidas. Ela estava determinada a não deixar transparecer seus sentimentos para Vitoria e perguntou-lhe casualmente:

- Para quê os sucrilhos?

- É o nosso sistema de aviso. Se os guardas tentam nos surpreender podemos ouvir se aproximando.

Isabella logo aprendeu por que as reclusas se referiam a uma pena na penitenciária como "ir ao colégio". A prisão era uma experiência educacional, mas o que as prisioneiras aprendiam era heterodoxo. A prisão se achava repleta de especialistas em todos os tipos concebíveis de crimes. Elas trocavam métodos de vigarices, roubos em lojas, suadouros em bêbados. Espalhavam informações sobre alcaguetes e agentes policiais disfarçados. Uma manhã, no pátio de recreação, Isabella ouviu uma reclusa mais velha dar uma conferência sobre punga para um grupo jovem fascinado.

- Os grandes profissionais vêm da Colômbia. Há uma escola em Bogotá que é conhecida como a escola dos dez sinos. Paga-se duzentos e cinquenta dólares para se aprender a ser punguista. Eles penduram um boneco do teto, vestindo um terno com dez bolsos, cheios de dinheiro e jóias.

- E qual é o truque?

- O truque é que cada bolso tem um sino. Ninguém se forma até conseguir esvaziar todos os bolsos sem tocar um sino sequer.

Mary suspirou.

- Eu costumava sair com um cara que circulava pelas multidões num sobretudo, com as duas mãos à vista, enquanto pungueava as pessoas como um louco.

- E como diabo ele conseguia fazer isso?

- A mão direita era falsa. Ele estendia a mão verdadeira por uma abertura no sobretudo, fazia a festa com bolsos, carteiras e bolsas.

A educação continuava na sala de lazer.

- Gosto muito do golpe da chave - disse uma veterana. – A gente fica por uma estação ferroviária até aparecer uma velhinha tentando meter uma mala ou um pacote grande num desses armários de aluguel. A gente ajuda e lhe entrega a chave. Só que a chave é de um armário vazio. Depois que ela vai embora, a gente esvazia seu armário e some. No pátio, em outra tarde, duas reclusas condenadas por prostituição e, posse de cocaína conversavam com uma recém-chegada, uma garota bonita, que parecia não ter mais do que 17 anos.

- Não é de admirar que você tenha sido encanada, meu bem - disse uma das mulheres mais velhas. - Antes de falar em preço com um cara, você tem de apalpá-lo para se certificar de que ele não ia carregar uma arma. E nunca diga a ele o que você vai fazer. Em vez disso, faça ele dizer o que quer. E se depois descobrir que ele é um tira, a coisa vira uma armadilha, entende?

A outra profissional acrescentou:

- É isso mesmo. E sempre examine as mãos. Se um cara diz que é operário, veja se suas mãos são calosas. Muitos tiras à paisana usam roupas de operários, mas esquecem que suas mãos são lisas. O tempo não passava devagar nem depressa. Era simplesmente o tempo. Isabella pensava no aforismo de Santo Agostinho: "O que é o tempo? Se ninguém me pergunta, eu sei, Mas se tenho de explicar não sei." A rotina da prisão jamais variava. As regras eram inflexíveis. Isabella tornou-se uma prisioneira exemplar. Seu corpo, reagia automaticamente aos sons da rotina da prisão: a barra deslizando através da cela na hora de deitar e na hora de acordar; a campainha para se apresentar ao trabalho, a sirene quando o trabalho acabava. O corpo de Isabella era prisioneiro naquele lugar, mas a mente estava livre para planear a fuga. As presas não podiam dar telefonemas para fora, mas tinham permissão de receber dois telefonemas de cinco minutos por mês. Isabella recebeu um telefonema de Sam Uley.

- Achei que você gostaria de saber - disse ele. - Foi um enterro muito bonito. E eu paguei todas as contas, Isabella.

- Obrigada, Sam. Eu... obrigada,

Não havia mais nada que qualquer dos dois pudesse dizer. E não houve mais telefonemas para ela.

- Garota, é melhor você esquecer o mundo exterior - advertiu-a Vitoria. - Não tem ninguém lá fora para você.

Está enganada, pensou Isabella.

James Gigandet.

Riley Biers.

Juiz Embry Call.

Aro Volturi.

Mike Newton III.

Era o pátio de exercício o lugar que Isabella sentia-se melhor. O pátio era um retângulo grande, descoberto, limitado num lado pelo alto muro externo e no outro pelo muro interno. As reclusas tinham permissão de ficar no pátio por 30 minutos todas as manhãs. Era um dos poucos lugares em que se permitia conversar e grupos de prisioneiras se reuniam para trocar as últimas notícias e rumores, antes do almoço. Quando entrou no pátio pela primeira vez, Isabella experimentou uma súbita sensação de liberdade. Compreendeu que isso acontecia porque se encontrava ao ar livre. Podia ver o sol lá no alto, assim como as nuvens; ouviu em algum lugar no céu azul distante o zumbido de um avião, voando livre. Era ali que ela e Vitoria mais conversavam...

- Neste lugar, você tem de lutar, foder ou pular a cerca. Ou você finca pé ou está morta.

- Vai me ajudar a escapar?

Uma campainha soou.

- Está na hora da bóia - disse Vitoria.

Naquela noite, deitada em seu catre, Isabella ficou pensando em Vitoria. Apesar de Vitoria nunca mais tentar tocá-la, Isabella ainda não confiava nela. Nunca poderia esquecer o que Vitoria e as outras companheiras de cela lhe haviam feito. Mas precisava dela. Todas as tardes, depois do jantar, as reclusas tinham permissão para passar uma hora na sala de recreação, onde podiam assistir televisão, conversar ou ler as últimas revistas e jornais. Isabella folheava uma revista quando uma fotografia atraiu sua atenção. Era uma foto de casamento de Mike Newton III, saindo da capela de braço dado com a esposa, rindo. Atingiu Isabella como um golpe físico. Contemplando a foto, o sorriso feliz no rosto de Mike, ela foi invadida por uma angústia, que logo se transformou em fúria fria. Planeara outrora partilhar sua vida com aquele homem, mas ele lhe virara as costas, deixara que a destruíssem, deixara que o filho dos dois morresse. Mas isso acontecera em outro lugar, outro tempo. Aquilo era fantasia. Isto é a realidade. Isabella fechou a revista bruscamente. Nos dias de visita era fácil saber quais as reclusas que tinham amigos ou parentes que vinham vê-las. Elas tomavam um banho de chuveiro, punham roupas limpas, maquilavam-se. Vitoria geralmente voltava da sala de visitas sorridente e jovial.

- Meu amor sempre vem me visitar - ela disse a Isabella. - Estará esperando quando eu sair. E sabe por quê? Porque dou a ele o que nenhuma outra mulher pode dar.

Vitoria não pôde esconder a sua confusão.

- Está querendo dizer... sexualmente?

- Pode apostar que sim. O que acontece dentro destes muros não tem nada a ver com o mundo lá fora. Aqui, a gente precisa às vezes de um corpo quente para abraçar... alguém para nos acariciar e dizer que nos ama. Temos de sentir que há alguém que se importa com a gente. Não importa que não seja real ou que não dure muito. É tudo o que temos. Mas quando estou lá fora... - Vitoria se desmanchou num sorriso largo - ... então me transformo numa sacana de uma ninfomaníaca, entende?

Havia uma coisa que deixava Isabella aturdida. Ela resolveu levantar o assunto agora.

- Vic, você está sempre me protegendo. Por quê?

Vitoria encolheu os ombros.

- Sei lá.

- Eu gostaria realmente de saber. - Isabella escolheu cuidadosamente as palavras. - Todas as outras que são... suas amigas pertencem a você. Elas fazem tudo o que você manda.

- Se não quiserem se estripar, é isso mesmo.

- Mas não eu. Por quê?

- Está se queixando?

- Não. Estou apenas curiosa.

Vitoria pensou a esse respeito por um momento.

- Muito bem. Você tem uma coisa que eu quero. - Ela viu a expressão no rosto de Isabella. - Não é isso. Já tenho tudo o que quero, meu bem. Você tem classe. E estou falando de classe de verdade. Como aquelas donas frias que a gente vê em Vogue e Town and Country, todas muito bem vestidas e servindo chá em bules de prata. É o lugar a que você pertence. Este não é o seu mundo. Não sei como você se envolveu com toda aquela merda lá fora, mas meu palpite é que foi enganada por alguém. Ela fez uma pausa, fitou Isabella nos olhos e acrescentou, quase timidamente:

- Não encontrei muitas coisas decentes na minha vida. Você é uma delas. - Vitoria virou-se e suas palavras seguintes soaram quase inaudíveis. - E lamento muito sobre o seu garoto. Lamento de verdade.

Naquela noite, depois que as luzes se apagaram, Isabella sussurrou no escuro:

- Vitoria, tenho de fugir. Ajude-me. Por favor.

- Estou tentando dormir, pelo amor de Deus Cale essa boca, está bem?

Vitoria iniciou Isabella na linguagem misteriosa da prisão. Grupos de mulheres no pátio estavam falando:

- A sapatão largou o cinto em cima da garotinha e depois disso tinha de se dar comida a ela com uma colher de cabo bem comprido...

Ela estava curta, mas a pegaram numa tempestade de neve e um tira de pedra entregou-a ao carniceiro. Isso acabou com a sua estrutura. Adeus, Ruby-do...

Para Isabella, era como escutar uma conversa de marcianos. E ela perguntou:

- Sobre o que estão falando?

Virtoria explodiu numa gargalhada.

- Não sabe falar inglês, garota? Quando a lésbica "largou o cinto", significa que passou de machona para "esposa". Envolveu-se com uma "garotinha"... uma dona como você. Não merecia confiança, o que significava que você se manteve à distância. Ela estava "curta", significando que se aproximava o fim de sua sentença de prisão. Mas foi apanhada tomando heroína por um tira de pedra... isto é, alguém que vive pelos regulamentos e não dá para comprar... e despachada para o "carniceiro", o médico da prisão.

- O que é "Ruby-do" e "estrutura"?

- Ainda não aprendeu nada? "Ruby-do" é livramento condicional. E "estrutura" é o dia da libertação.

Isabella sabia que não poderia esperar por nenhuma das duas coisas.

Uma briga entre Vitoria e Big Bertha aconteceu no pátio naquele dia levando ambas a pararem na enfermaria e o próximo passo todas imaginavam seria a solitária... Já era noite quando Vitoria voltou à cela. Tia e Mary foram para sua cama, a fim de consolá-la.

- Você está bem? - sussurrou Isabella.

- Claro que estou - respondeu Vitoria. A voz soava abafada e Isabella se perguntou até que ponto ela ficara gravemente ferida. - Recebi meu Ruby-do ontem e vou sair daqui. Você está com um problema, com minha saída ficará sem proteção aqui dentro. Fora uma grande armação, concluía Isabella , para favorecer a ruiva e a própria acrescentou: Talvez esteja na hora da gente conversar sobre a maneira de tirá-la daqui.

-;-

Notas Finais: Sem Vitoria o que será de Isabella na prisão? Elas precisam correr logo com essa fuga.

Faça uma autora feliz, deixe um review!

Bjos e até breve


	11. Chapter 11

Notas iniciais: "Se houver amanhã", história originalmente criada pelo famoso autor Sidney Sheldon sendo aqui "adaptada" utilizando as personagens de Stephenie Meyer, autora de Twilight Saga.

-;-

- Vai perder a sua governanta amanhã - anunciou o diretor Weber à esposa.

Sue Ellen Weber levantou os olhos, com uma expressão de surpresa.

- Por quê? Judy é muito boa com Ange.

- Sei disso. Mas acontece que a sentença dela acabou. Será solta pela manhã.

Os dois tomavam o café da manhã no confortável chalé que era um dos privilégios do cargo de Weber. Outros benefícios incluíam uma cozinheira, uma arrumadeira, um motorista e uma governanta para a filha Angela, que tinha quase cinco anos. Todas as criadas eram presas de confiança. Quando Sue Ellen Weber ali chegara, cinco anos antes, estava nervosa com a perspectiva de viver na área de uma penitenciária e ainda mais apreensiva por ter a casa cheia de criadas que eram criminosas condenadas.

- Como sabe que elas não nos roubarão e não nos cortarão a garganta no meio da noite? - perguntara Sue Ellen.

- Se fizerem isso - prometera Weber - serão devidamente punidas

Ele persuadira a esposa, sem chegar a convencê-la plenamente. Mas ficara constatado que os temores de Sue Ellen eram infundados. As presas de confiança estavam ansiosas em causar uma boa impressão e reduzir sua pena ao máximo possível, por isso se mostravam conscienciosas.

- Logo agora que eu começava a me sentir tranquila com a ideia de deixar Angela aos cuidados de Judy - queixou-se a Sra. Weber.

Ela gostava de Judy e lhe queria bem, mas não desejava que ela fosse embora. Quem podia saber que tipo de mulher seria a próxima governanta de Angela? Havia tantas histórias de horror sobre as coisas terríveis que estranhas faziam com crianças.

- Já tem em mente alguém em particular para substituir Judy?

O diretor pensara bastante a esse respeito. Havia uma dúzia de presas de confiança em condições de assumir o encargo de cuidar de sua filha. Mas ele não conseguia tirar Isabella Swan do pensamento. Havia alguma coisa no caso dela que ele achava profundamente perturbador. Era um criminologista profissional há 15 anos e se orgulhava de incluir entre suas qualidades a capacidade de avaliar prisioneiras. Algumas das condenadas aos seus cuidados eram criminosas empedernidas, outras se achavam na prisão por terem cometido crimes de paixão ou sucumbido a uma tentação momentânea. Mas Weber tinha a impressão de que Isabella Swan não pertencia a qualquer categoria. Ele não fora influenciado por seus protestos de inocência, pois esse era o procedimento normal de todas as condenadas. O que o perturbava era o conhecimento das pessoas e haviam conspirado para enviar Isabella Swan à prisão. O diretor fora designado por uma comissão cívica de Nova Orleans, liderada pelo governador do Estado. Embora ele se recusasse firmemente a qualquer envolvimento em política, sabia quem eram todos os participantes do caso. James Gigandet era da Máfia, um subordinado de Aro Volturi. Riley Biers, o advogado que defendera Isabella Swan, estava na folha de pagamento da Máfia, o mesmo acontecendo com o Juiz Embry Call. Não podia haver a menor dúvida de que havia algo estranho na condenação de Isabella Swan. E agora, Weber tomou finalmente uma decisão, declarando à esposa:

- Tenho, sim... estou pensando numa certa pessoa.

Havia uma alcova na cozinha da prisão, com uma pequena mesa de tampo de fórmica e quatro cadeiras, o único lugar em que era possível se ter um mínimo de privacidade. Vitoria e Isabella estavam sentadas ali, tomando café, durante o intervalo de descanso de dez minutos.

- Acho que está na hora de você me contar por que toda a pressa de sair daqui - sugeriu Vitoria.

Isabella hesitou por um instante. Podia confiar em Vitoria? Mas não tinha opção.

- Há... há algumas pessoas que fizeram coisas à minha família e a mim. Tenho de sair daqui para fazê-las pagar.

- É mesmo? E o que essas pessoas fizeram?

As palavras de Isabella saíram lentamente, cada palavra uma pontada de angústia:

- Eles mataram minha mãe.

- Quem são eles?

- Não creio que os nomes signifiquem alguma coisa para você. James Gigandet, Riley Biers, um juiz chamado Embry Call, Aro Volturi...

Vitoria fitava-a fixamente, com a boca escancarada.

- Santo Deus! Está querendo me gozar, garota?

Isabella ficou surpresa.

- Já ouviu falar deles?

- Se já ouvi? Mas quem não ouviu falar deles? Nada acontece em Nova Orleans se Volturi ou Gigandet não permitirem. Não pode se meter com eles. Vão explodir você como fumaça, apagá-la por completo.

Isabella disse, sem qualquer inflexão na voz:

- Já me apagaram.

Vitoria olhou ao redor, a fim de certificar-se que ninguém podia ouvi-las.

- Você está louca ou então é a mulher mais estúpida que conheci. Como pode falar assim sobre os intocáveis? – Ela sacudiu a cabeça. - Esqueça esses homens. E depressa!

- Não posso. Tenho de sair daqui. Isso é possível?

Vitoria manteve-se em silêncio por um longo tempo. E finalmente murmurou:

- Conversaremos no pátio

Elas estavam no pátio, num canto, isoladas.

- Já houve doze fugas daqui - disse Vitoria. - Duas das prisioneiras foram baleadas e mortas. As outras dez foram apanhadas e trazidas de volta.

Isabella não fez qualquer comentário e Vitoria continuou:

- A torre é guarnecida vinte e quatro horas por dia por guardas armados de metralhadoras. Eles são uns filhos da puta. Se alguém escapa, isso lhes custa o emprego. Por isso, não pensam duas vezes no momento de matá-la. Há arame farpado em torno de toda a prisão. Se você conseguir passar pelo arame farpado e pelas metralhadoras, eles ainda têm cachorros que podem farejar o peido de um mosquito. Há um quartel da Guarda Nacional a poucos quilómetros daqui. Quando uma prisioneira escapa, eles mandam helicópteros, armados e com holofotes. Ninguém se importa se a trazem de volta viva ou morta, garota. Acham que morta é melhor. Desencoraja qualquer outra que esteja com planos.

- Mas as pessoas ainda tentam - insistiu Isabella, obstinadamente.

Vitoria de aumentar o efeito. - E ainda assim elas foram recapturadas.

- Não vão me recapturar - garantiu, Isabella.

Uma inspetora se aproximava. E gritou para Isabella.

- O diretor Weber quer falar com você. Depressa!

- Precisamos de alguém para cuidar de nossa filha pequena - disse Weber. - É um trabalho voluntário. Você não precisa aceitar, se não quiser.

Alguém para cuidar de nossa filha pequena. A mente de Isabella estava em disparada. Isso poderia facilitar a sua fuga. Trabalhando na casa do diretor, poderia provavelmente aprender muito mais sobre a organização da prisão.

- Eu gostaria de ficar com o trabalho - murmurou Isabella.

O diretor Weber ficou satisfeito. Tinha o sentimento estranho e irracional de que devia alguma coisa àquela mulher.

- Ótimo. O salário é de sessenta cêntimos por hora. O dinheiro será depositado numa conta em seu nome no final de cada mês.

As prisioneiras não tinham permissão de manipular dinheiro, e tudo o que ganhavam lhes era entregue no momento em que saíam da prisão. Não estarei aqui no final do mês, pensou Isabella. Mas, em voz alta, ela disse:

- Será ótimo.

- Pode começar pela manhã. A inspetora-chefe lhe dará instruções detalhadas.

- Obrigada, senhor diretor.

Weber fitou Isabella e sentiu-se tentado a acrescentar mais alguma coisa. Não tinha muita certeza do que era. Mas limitou-se a murmurar:

- Isso é tudo.

Quando Isabella lhe transmitiu a notícia, Vitoria comentou, pensativa:

- Isso significa que vão convertê-la numa presa de confiança. Saberá como a prisão funciona. E isso pode tornar a fuga um pouco mais fácil.

- Como posso fazer? - perguntou Isabella.

- Tem três opções e todas são arriscadas. A primeira é uma fuga furtiva. Usa goma de mascar uma noite para prender as trancas de sua cela e das portas do corredor. Sai para o pátio, joga um cobertor sobre o arame farpado, pula para o lado de fora e começa a correr. Com cachorros e helicópteros em seu encalço. Isabella podia sentir as balas das armas, dos guardas a lhe dilacerarem a carne. Ela estremeceu.

- Quais são os outros meios?

- A segunda opção é uma fuga na marra. Você usa uma arma e leva um refém. Se a pegarem, vai levar um duque para quina. - Ela viu a expressão de perplexidade no rosto de Isabella e explicou. - É o aumento de sua sentença em dois a cinco anos.

- E qual é o terceiro meio?

- Um passeio. É para as presas de confiança em serviços especiais. Assim que você se descobre fora dos muros, garota começa a andar e não para mais.

Isabella pensou a esse respeito. Sem dinheiro, sem um carro e sem um lugar para se esconder, não teria muita chance.

- Eles descobririam a fuga na primeira chamada e partiriam à minha procura.

Vitoria suspirou.

- Não há plano de fuga perfeito, garota. É por isso que ninguém jamais conseguiu escapar para sempre deste lugar.

Pois eu escaparei, jurou Isabella. Eu escaparei.

A manhã em que Tracy foi levada para a casa do diretor Weber assinalou o seu quinto mês como prisioneira. Ela estava nervosa com a perspectiva de encontrar a esposa e a filha do diretor, pois queria o cargo desesperadamente. Seria a sua chave para a liberdade.

Isabella entrou na cozinha grande e agradável e sentou-se. Pôde sentir a gota de suor aflorar na axila e escorrer. Uma mulher num chambre rosa-claro apareceu na porta, dizendo:

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia.

A mulher fez menção de se sentar, mudou de ideia e continuou de pé. Sue Ellen Weber era uma loura de rosto simpático, trinta e poucos anos, um comportamento vago e distraído. Era esguia e nervosa, nunca sabia direito como tratar as presas que a serviam como criadas. Deveria se mostrar amistosa ou tratá-las friamente como prisioneiras? Sue Ellen ainda não se acostumara à ideia de viver no meio de viciadas em drogas, sequestradoras e assassinas.

- Sou a Sra. Weber Angela tem quase cinco anos e você sabe como as crianças são ativas nesta idade. Infelizmente, ela precisa ser vigiada durante todo o tempo.

Ela fez uma pausa, olhando para a mão esquerda de Isabella. Não havia aliança ali, mas também isso nada significava atualmente. Particularmente com as classes inferiores, pensou Sue Ellen perguntou, delicadamente:

- Você tem filhos?

Isablla pensou no filho que não chegara a nascer.

- Não.

- Entendo... - Sue Ellen sentia-se confusa com aquela mulher.

Não era absolutamente o que imaginara. Havia algo nela quase elegante. - Vou buscar Ange.

Ela deixou apressadamente a cozinha. Isabella olhou ao redor. Era um chalé relativamente grande, bem arrumado e atraentemente decorado. Pareceu-lhe que já se haviam passado muitos anos desde que entrara pela última vez na casa de alguma pessoa. Isso tudo era parte do outro mundo... o mundo exterior. Sue Ellen voltou, puxando uma garotinha pela mão.

- Ange, esta é... - Devia chamar uma prisioneira pelo primeiro nome ou pelo sobrenome? Ela ficou num meio termo. Esta é Isabella Swan.

- Oi - disse Angela.

Ela era esguia como a mãe, tinha os mesmos olhos castanho-claros, fundos e inteligentes. Não era uma criança bonita, mas irradiava uma cordialidade tão franca que chegava a ser comovente. Não deixarei que ela me comova, jurou Isabella.

- Você vai ser minha nova babá?

- Ajudarei sua mãe a cuidar de você.

- Sabia que Judy saiu sob livramento condicional? Você também vai embora sob livramento condicional?

Não, pensou Isabella.

- Ficarei aqui por um longo tempo, Ange.

- Isso é óptimo, - disse Sue Ellen, jovialmente. Ela ficou ruborizada em constrangimento, mordeu o lábio. - Isto é...

Pôs-se a andar nervosamente pela cozinha, explicando os deveres de Isabella:

- Fará as refeições com Angela. Pode preparar o café da manhã para ela e passar a manhã a brincar. A cozinheira fará o almoço aqui. Depois de comer, Ange sempre tira um cochilo. À tarde, ela gosta de passear pelo terreno da fazenda. Não acha que é bom para uma criança ver as coisas crescendo?

- Acho, sim.

A fazenda ficava no outro lado do conjunto principal da prisão, tinha legumes e árvores frutíferas, cultivados por reclusas de confiança. Havia um enorme lago artificial usado para a irrigação, cercado por um muro de pedra. Os cinco dias subsequentes foram quase que uma vida nova para Isabella. Em circunstâncias diferentes, ela teria desfrutado o fato de se afastar dos muros sombrios da prisão, poder andar livremente pela fazenda, respirar o ar puro dos campos. Mas tudo o que podia pensar agora era em sua fuga. Quando não estava trabalhando com Angela, ela tinha de retornar à prisão. À noite, era sempre trancafiada, em sua cela; mas, durante o dia, tinha a ilusão de liberdade. Depois do café da manhã na cozinha da prisão, ela ia para o chalé do diretor e preparava a primeira refeição de Angela. Isabella aprendera com Mike muita coisa sobre cozinhar e sentia-se tentada pela variedade de alimentos na despensa do diretor. Mas Angela preferia uma refeição simples, de mingau de aveia ou cereais com frutas. Depois, Isabella brincava com a menina ou lia para ela. Sem pensar, Isabella pôs-se a ensinar a Angela as brincadeiras que aprendera com a mãe. Angela adorava marionetes. Isabella tentou lhe fazer uma cópia do cordeiro de Shari Lewis com uma meia velha do diretor, mas acabou saindo uma coisa intermediária entre uma raposa e um pato.

- Acho que está muito bonito - comentou Angela, lealmente.

Isabella fazia a marionete falar com sotaques diferentes: francês, italiano, alemão e Angela adorava. Isabella contemplava o prazer no rosto da criança e pensava: Não me deixarei envolver. Ela é apenas um meio para eu sair daqui. Depois do cochilo de Angela à tarde, as duas faziam longos passeios. Isabella sempre dava um jeito para que percorressem áreas da prisão que ainda não conhecia. Observava cuidadosamente cada entrada e saída e como as torres de guarda eram guarnecidas, registrava as mudanças de turno. Logo ficou patente que nenhum dos planos de fuga que discutira com Vitoria poderia dar certo.

- Alguém já tentou escapar escondendo-se num dos camiões de entrega que trazem coisas para a prisão? Já vi camiões de leite e de alimentos

- Esqueça - disse Vitoria, taxativamente. - Cada veículo que entra e sai do portão é revistado.

Uma manhã, quando fazia a sua primeira refeição, Angela disse:

- Eu amo você, Bella. Quer ser minha mãe?

As palavras provocaram uma pontada de angústia em Isabella.

- Uma mãe já é suficiente. Não precisa de duas.

- Preciso, sim. O pai de minha amiga Sally Ann casou de novo e ela tem agora duas mães.

- Você não é Sally Ann - disse Isabella, bruscamente. – Acabe logo de comer.

Angela fitava-a com uma expressão magoada.

- Não estou mais com fome.

- Está bem. Vou ler para você.

Quando começou a ler, Isabella sentiu a mãozinha de Angela na sua.

- Posso sentar no seu colo?

- Não.

Dê toda a sua atenção à sua própria família, pensou Isabella. Você não pertence a mim. Nada pertence a mim. Os dias tranquilos, longe da rotina da prisão, de certa forma tornavam as noites piores. Isabella detestava voltar à cela, detestava ser enjaulada como um animal. Ainda era incapaz de se acostumar aos gritos que partiam das celas próximas, na escuridão indiferente. Rangia os dentes até que as mandíbulas doíam. Uma noite de cada vez, ela prometia a si mesma. Posso suportar uma noite de cada vez. Ela dormia pouco, pois sua mente estava ocupada em planear. O primeiro passo era fugir. O segundo era cuidar de James Gigandet, Riley Biers, Juiz Embry Call e Aro Volturi. O terceiro era Mike. Mas esse era angustiante demais até para pensar a esse respeito: Cuidarei disso quando chegar o momento, ela dizia a si mesma. O tempo de Isabella estava se esgotando . Ela tinha de fugir antes que Vitoria fosse solta, pois assim não correria o risco de permanecer ali sem a proteção da ruiva. O passeio predileto de Angela era através da campina, onde havia um arco-íris de flores silvestres. O vasto lago artificial ficava próximo, cercado por um muro baixo de concreto, caindo por uma boa distância para a água profunda.

- Vamos nadar - suplicou Angela. - Por favor, Isabella, podemos nadar?

- Não é para nadar - disse Isabella - Usam a água para irrigação.

A visão do lago frio, de aparência assustadora, fazia Isabella sentir calafrios. O pai carregando-a para o mar nos ombros; quando ela gritava, o pai dizia: Não seja criança, Isabella, largando-a na água fria; e quando a água se fechava sobre a sua cabeça, ela entrava em pânico e começava a sufocar... Foi um choque quando a notícia chegou, embora Isabella já a esperasse.

- Sairei daqui dentro de uma semana, a contar do sábado - informou Vitoria.

As palavras provocaram um calafrio em Isabella. Ela e Vitoria repassaram as possibilidades de fuga. Nenhuma delas era satisfatória.

- Você não tem carro e não tem ninguém lá fora para ajudá-la.

Certamente será apanhada e ficará então numa situação ainda pior. É melhor esfriar e terminar sua sentença. Mas Isabella sabia que não haveria tempo para isso. Foi na manhã de sábado, sete dias antes da soltura de Vitoria. Sue Ellen Weber levara Angela para passar o fim de semana em Nova Orleans e Isabella trabalhava na cozinha da prisão.

- Como vai o trabalho de babá? - perguntou Vitoria.

- Muito bem.

- Já vi a garotinha. Ela parece sensacional.

- É, sim.

O tom de Isabella era de indiferença.

- Terei o maior prazer em sair daqui. E vou lhe dizer uma coisa: nunca mais voltarei para este lugar. Se houver alguma coisa que Al ou eu pudermos fazer por você lá fora...

- Olha a passagem! - gritou uma voz de homem.

Isabella virou-se. Um homem empurrava um imenso carrinho de mão, empilhado até o alto com uniformes e outras roupas sujas. Isabella observou, perplexa, enquanto ele se encaminhava para a saída.

- O que eu estava dizendo é que se Al e eu pudermos fazer alguma coisa por você... sabe como é mandar coisas para você ou...

- Vic, o que um caminhão de lavanderia está fazendo aqui? A prisão dispõe de sua própria lavanderia.

- É para os guardas. - Vitoria soltou uma risada. – Eles costumavam mandar os uniformes para a lavanderia da prisão, mas todos os botões acabavam arrancados, as mangas se despregavam, bilhetes obscenos eram costurados por dentro, camisas encolhiam, tudo se rasgava misteriosamente. Não é uma pena? Agora, os guardas mandam as suas coisas para uma lavanderia de fora. Vitoria tornou a rir, na sua imitação de Butterfly McQueen. Mas Isabella não prestava mais atenção.

-;-

Notas Finais: Isabella vê looooooooooooonnnnnge, muito longe e você conseguiu ver o que ela viu agora aqui no finalzinho?

Faça uma autora feliz, deixe um review!

Bjos e até breve


	12. Chapter 12

Notas iniciais: "Se houver amanhã", história originalmente criada pelo famoso autor Sidney Sheldon sendo aqui "adaptada" utilizando as personagens de Stephenie Meyer, autora de Twilight Saga.

-;-

- Querido, não tenho certeza se devemos manter Isabella.

O diretor Weber levantou os olhos de seu jornal.

- Por quê? Qual é o problema?

- Não sei direito. Mas tenho a impressão de que Isabella não gosta de Angela. Talvez ela simplesmente não goste de crianças.

- Ela não tem sido má com Ange, não é mesmo? Não tem lhe batido nem gritado?

- Não.

- Então o que é?

- Ontem Angela correu para ela e abraçou-a, mas Isabella afastou-a. Isso me incomodou, porque Angela é louca por ela. Para dizer a verdade, acho que estou com um pouco de ciúme. Isso é possível?

Weber riu.

- Pode explicar muita coisa, Sue Ellen. Creio que Isabella Swan é a pessoa certa para o trabalho. Mas se ela lhe causar algum problema de verdade, trate de me comunicar imediatamente e tomarei uma providência.

- Está bem, querido.

Mas Sue Ellen ainda não se sentia satisfeita. Ela pegou a agulha de tricô e pôs-se a trabalhar. O assunto ainda não estava encerrado.

- Por que não pode dar certo?

- Já lhe disse, garota. Os guardas revistam todos os camiões que passam pelo portão.

- Mas um camião levando roupa suja... eles não vão tirar todas as roupas para verificar.

- Nem precisam. O cesto de roupa suja é levado para uma sala, onde um guarda observa enquanto é enchido.

Isabella pensou por um momento.

- Vic... alguém poderia distrair esse guarda por cinco minutos?

- Mas de que diabo serviria... - Ela parou de falar subitamente, um sorriso iluminando seu rosto. – Enquanto alguém distrai o guarda, você se mete no fundo do cesto e se cobre de roupa suja!

Vitoria balançou a cabeça, acrescentando:

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Acho que o negócio pode perfeitamente dar certo!

- E vai me ajudar?

Vitoria pensou por um momento. E depois falou suavemente:

- Claro que a ajudarei.

O serviço de informações da prisão fervilhou com a notícia da fuga iminente de Isabella Swan. Uma fuga era um evento que afetava todas as prisioneiras. Elas viviam indiretamente cada tentativa, desejando ter a coragem de executá-la pessoalmente. Mas havia os guardas, os cães e os helicópteros; e, ao final, os corpos das prisioneiras que eram trazidos de volta. Com a ajuda de Vitoria, o plano de fuga entrou rapidamente em execução. Vitoria tirou as medidas de Isabella, Mary desviou o material necessário para um vestido da oficina de costura, Tia providenciou uma costureira em outro bloco para fazê-lo. Um par de sapatos da prisão foi roubado do almoxarifado e pintado para combinar com o vestido. Apareceram chapéu, luvas e uma bolsa, como num passe de mágica.

- Agora temos de arrumar alguns documentos de identidade para você - informou Vitoria a Isabella. - Precisará de uns dois cartões de crédito e carteira de motorista.

- Mas como eu poderia...

Vitoria sorriu.

- Basta deixar tudo isso aos cuidados da velha Vitoria Lefreve

Na noite seguinte, Vitoria entregou a Isabella três cartões de crédito, em nome de Jane Smith.

- Você precisa agora de uma carteira de motorista.

Em algum momento, depois da meia-noite, Isabella ouviu a porta da cela sendo aberta. Alguém entrara sorrateiramente. Isabella sentou-se em sua cama, instantaneamente de guarda. Uma voz sussurrou:

- Swan? Vamos embora.

Isabella reconheceu a voz de Gianna, uma presa de confiança.

- O que você quer?

A voz de Vitoria soou na escuridão:

- Que tipo de criança idiota sua mãe criou? Cale a boca e não faça perguntas. Gianna acrescentou, baixinho:

- Temos de agir depressa. Se formos tirarão o couro. Vamos logo.

- Para onde estamos indo? - perguntou Isabella, enquanto seguia Gianna pelo corredor escuro, na direção de uma escada.

Elas subiram para o patamar superior. Depois de se certificarem de que não havia guardas por perto, seguiram apressadamente por um corredor, até a sala em que Isabella fora fotografada e tirara as impressões digitais. Gianna empurrou a porta, sussurrando:

- É aqui.

Isabella seguiu-a pelo interior da sala. Outra prisioneira já estava ali, esperando.

- Encoste na parede.

A reclusa parecia bastante nervosa. Isabella foi se postar junto à parede, o estômago todo contraído.

- Olhe para a câmara. Tente parecer relaxada.

Muito engraçado, pensou Isabella. Ela nunca se sentira tão nervosa, em toda a sua vida. A câmara disparou.

- A fotografia será entregue pela manhã - disse a presa. – É para sua carteira de motorista. E agora saiam daqui... depressa!

Isabella e Gianna voltaram pelo mesmo caminho.

- Seu vestido ficará pronto no sábado - informou Tia.

O dia da soltura de Vitoria. Esse é o meu prazo final, pensou Isabella. Vitoria sussurrou:

- Temos tudo sob controle. O recolhimento da lavanderia no sábado é às duas horas da tarde. Você tem de estar na sala de serviço à uma e meia. Não precisa se preocupar com o guarda. Tia o manterá ocupado na sala ao lado. Mary e Tia estarão lá à sua espera. Mary levará suas roupas. O documento de identidade estará na bolsa. Você atravessará os portões da prisão às duas e quinze. Isabella sentiu alguma dificuldade em respirar. Só falar sobre a fuga já a fazia tremer. Ninguém se importa se a trazem de volta viva ou morta... Acham até que morta é melhor. Dentro de poucos dias ela estaria tentando a sua fuga para a liberdade. Não tinha ilusões. Todas as chances eram contra ela. Acabariam por encontrá-la e trazê-la de volta. Mas tinha uma coisa que ela jurara resolver primeiro. O que ela, Vitoria e suas comparsas não sabiam é que Gianna havia contado a Big Bertha sobre os planos de fuga da Swan para o dia seguinte e Bertha decidira procurar o diretor do presidio para contar-lhe a novidade. Isabella não dormira durante a noite inteira. Sentia-se nauseada de tanta tensão. Os meses que passara na prisão pareciam uma dúzia de eternidades. Imagens do passado afloraram em sua mente enquanto estava deitada, os olhos perdidos na escuridão. Eu me sinto como uma princesa num conto de fadas, mamãe. Não sabia que alguém podia ser tão feliz.

Com que então você e Mike querem casar.

Estão planeando uma lua-de-mel por quanto tempo?

Você me baleou, sua puta estúpida! Sua mãe cometeu suicídio...

Eu nunca a conheci de verdade...

A fotografia do casamento de Mike sorrindo para a noiva.

Há quantos séculos atrás? A quantos planetas de distância?

A campainha da manhã ressoou pelo corredor como uma onda de choque. Isabella sentou no catre, inteiramente alerta. Vitoria observava-a.

- Como está se sentindo, garota?

- Muito bem - mentiu Isabella.

Ela sentia a boca ressequida, o coração batia descompassadamente.

- Nós duas estaremos saindo daqui hoje.

Vitoria encontrou dificuldade para engolir em seco.

- Hum-hum...

- Tem certeza de que pode sair da casa do diretor por volta da uma e meia?

- Não há problema. Angela sempre tira um cochilo depois do almoço.

Tia disse.

- Não pode se atrasar ou não dará certo.

- Estarei lá.

Vitoria meteu a mão por baixo de seu colchão e tirou um rolo de notas.

- Precisará de algum dinheiro para circular. São apenas duzentos dólares, mas darão para você se afastar.

- Vic, eu não sei o que...

- Ora, garota, basta calar a boca e pegar logo o dinheiro.

Isabella forçou-se a comer alguma coisa ao café da manhã. A cabeça latejava, cada músculo do corpo doía. Nunca conseguirei sobreviver até o final do dia, pensou ela. Tenho de conseguir aguentar firme durante todo o dia. Havia um silêncio tenso e anormal na cozinha. Isabella compreendeu subitamente que era a causa para isso. Era o alvo de olhares furtivos e sussurros nervosos. Uma fuga estava prestes a acontecer e ela era a heroína do drama. Dentro de poucas horas estaria livre. Ou morta. Ela levantou-se do café da manhã inacabado e foi para a casa do diretor Weber. Enquanto esperava que um guarda abrisse a porta do corredor, Isabella deparou com Big Bertha. A enorme sueca estava lhe sorrindo. A manhã passou tão devagar que Isabella teve a impressão de que acabaria perdendo o juízo. Os minutos pareciam se arrastar interminavelmente. Ela leu para Angela, mas não tinha a menor ideia do que estava lendo. Percebeu que a Sra. Weber observava da janela.

- Bella, vamos brincar de esconde-esconde.

Isabella se achava nervosa demais para brincadeiras, mas não se atrevia a fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse despertar as suspeitas da Sra. Weber.

- Claro. Por que você não se esconde primeiro, Ange?

Estavam no jardim na frente do chalé à distância, Isabella podia divisar o prédio em que ficava a sala de serviço. Tinha de estar ali exatamente à uma e meia. Vestiria as roupas que lhe haviam sido feitas e 15 minutos depois estaria deitada no fundo do enorme cesto de roupa suja, coberta por uniformes às duas horas o cesto seria posto no camião e levado para fora da prisão, seguindo para a cidadezinha próxima, onde se localizava a lavanderia.

- O motorista não pode ver o que acontece na traseira lá do banco da frente. Quando o camião chegar à cidade e parar num sinal vermelho, basta abrir a porta e saltar, parecendo absolutamente calma, pegar um ónibus para qualquer lugar que queira ir.

- Pode me ver? - gritou Angela.

Ela se escondera parcialmente por trás do tronco de uma magnólia. Levou a mão à boca para reprimir uma risadinha. Sentirei saudade dela, pensou Isabella. Quando for embora, as duas pessoas de que eu terei saudade serão, uma sapatão ruiva e uma garotinha. Ela se perguntou o que Mike Newton III pensaria disso.

- Já vou procurá-la - disse Isabella.

Sue Ellen observava a brincadeira do interior da casa. Parecia-lhe que Isabella se comportava de maneira estranha. Ela passara a manhã inteira olhando a todo instante para o relógio, como se esperasse alguém; seus pensamentos não estavam obviamente concentrados em Angela. Devo falar com seu marido sobre isso quando ele chegar para o almoço, decidiu Sue Ellen. Insistirei para que ele a substitua. No jardim, Isabella e Angela brincaram de amarelinha por algum tempo, depois Isabella leu para Angela - E finalmente, graças a Deus, era meio-dia e meia, hora do almoço de Angela. E hora de Isabella entrar em ação. Ela levou Angela para a casa.

- Vou embora agora, Sra. Weber.

- Como? hen... Ninguém lhe disse, Isabella? Temos hoje uma delegação de visitantes importantes. Almoçarão aqui e por isso Angela não tirará seu cochilo. Pode levá-la com você. Isabella ficou imóvel, fazendo um tremendo esforço para não gritar.

- Eu... eu não posso fazer isso, Sra. Weber.

Sue Ellen Weber empertigou-se.

- Que história é essa de que não pode fazer isso?

Isabella percebeu a ira no rosto da mulher e pensou: Não posso irritá-la. Ela chamará o diretor e serei levada de volta à minha cela. Isabella forçou um sorriso.

- Eu estava querendo dizer... Angela não almoçou. Ela sentirá fome.

- Mandei a cozinheira preparar uma cesta de piquenique para vocês duas. Podem sair para um passeio pela campina e comer lá. Ange adora piqueniques... não é mesmo, querida?

- Adoro piqueniques. - Ela olhou para Isabella com uma expressão suplicante. - Podemos ir, Bella? Podemos?

Não! Sim. Cuidado. Ainda pode dar certo. Esteja na sala de serviço à uma e meia. Não se atrase... Sua mente relembrava. Isabella virou-se para a Sra. Weber.

- A que horas... quer que eu traga Ange de volta?

- Por volta das três horas. A esta altura, eles já deverão ter ido embora.

E o camião da lavanderia também! O mundo desmoronava sobre Isabella.

- Eu...

- Sente-se bem? Parece muito pálida.

Era isso! Ela diria que estava doente. Iria para o hospital. Mas, nesse caso, haveriam de querer examiná-la e a manteriam lá. Nunca conseguiria se esquivar a tempo. Tinha de haver algum outro meio. A Sra. Weber fitava-a fixamente.

- Estou bem.

Há alguma coisa errada com ela, concluiu Sue Ellen Weber. Não dá mais para adiar. Pedirei que arrume outra pessoa. Os olhos de Angela brilhavam de alegria.

- Eu darei a você os sanduíches maiores, Bella. E vamos nos divertir muito, não é mesmo?

Isabella não tinha resposta a dar. Era uma visita de surpresa. O próprio Governador, acompanhava o comité de reforma penitenciária. Era uma coisa que Weber tinha de suportar uma vez por ano.

- É algo inevitável ao cargo - explicara o governador. - Basta limpar o lugar, mandar as suas mulheres sorrirem bonito e teremos outro aumento no orçamento. O chefe da guarda dera o aviso naquela manhã:

- Livrem-se de todos os tóxicos, facas e consolos.

O Governador e sua comitiva deveriam chegar às 10 horas, inspecionariam primeiro o interior da penitenciária, visitariam a fazenda e depois almoçariam no chalé do diretor. Big Bertha estava impaciente. Fora informada ao apresentar o pedido para falar com o diretor:

- O diretor estará muito ocupado hoje. Amanhã seria mais fácil. Ele...

- Foda-se amanhã! - explodira Big Bertha. - Quero falar com ele agora. É importante.

Havia poucas reclusas que poderiam escapar impunes a uma reação assim, mas Big Bertha era uma delas. As autoridades da prisão estavam perfeitamente a par de seu poder. Haviam testemunhado Big Bertha desencadear motins e também suspendê-los. Nenhuma prisão do mundo podia ser controlada sem a cooperação dos líderes dos reclusos... e Big Bertha era uma líder. Ela se encontrava sentada na sala de espera do gabinete do diretor há quase uma hora, o corpo imenso transbordando da cadeira. Ela é uma criatura de aspecto repulsivo, pensou a secretária do diretor. E me deixa arrepiada.

- Quanto tempo mais? - indagou Big Bertha.

- Não deve demorar muito mais. Ele está com um grupo importante esta manhã, muito ocupado. Big Bertha disse:

- Pois ele vai ficar ainda mais ocupado.

Ela olhou para o relógio. Faltavam 15 minutos para uma hora. Tempo suficiente. Era um dia perfeito, sem nuvens e quente, uma brisa amena espalhava uma mistura de fragrâncias pela campina verdejante. Isabella estendera uma toalha sobre a relva, perto do lago, Angela mastigava feliz um sanduíche de salada de ovo. Isabella olhou para seu relógio. Já era uma hora da tarde. Ela não pôde acreditar. A manhã se arrastara lentamente, mas a tarde parecia voar. Tinha de pensar em alguma coisa depressa ou o tempo a privaria de sua última chance de alcançar a liberdade. Uma e dez. No gabinete de Weber, sua secretária desligou o telefone e disse a Big Bertha:

- Sinto muito. O diretor diz que é impossível falar com você hoje. Marcaremos outra reunião para... Big Bertha levantou-se abruptamente.

- Mas ele tem de me receber! É...

- Passaremos a reunião para amanhã.

Big Bertha já ia dizer "Amanhã será tarde demais", mas conteve-se a tempo. Somente o próprio diretor podia saber o que ela estava fazendo. As delatoras costumavam sofrer acidentes fatais. Mas ela não tinha a menor intenção de desistir. Não havia possibilidade de permitir que Isabella Swan lhe escapasse. Ela foi para a biblioteca da prisão, sentou-se numa das mesas compridas no fundo da sala. Escreveu um bilhete. Assim que a inspetora se afastou por um corredor, a fim de ajudar uma reclusa, Big Bertha largou o bilhete em sua mesa e se retirou. Quando a inspetora voltou, encontrou o bilhete e abriu-o. Leu duas vezes:

É MELHOR VERIFICAR O CAMINHÃO DA LAVANDERIA

HOJE

Não havia assinatura. Uma brincadeira? A inspetora não tinha meio de saber com certeza. Ela pegou o telefone.

- Ligue-me com o superintendente dos guardas...

Uma e doze.

- Você não está comendo - disse Angela. - Quer um pedaço do meu sanduíche?

- Não! Deixe-me em paz!

Isabella não tivera intenção de falar tão asperamente. Angela parou de comer.

- Está zangada comigo, Bella? Por favor, não fique zangada comigo. Eu a amo muito. E nunca fiquei zangada com você.

Os olhos ternos da menina estavam cheios de mágoa.

- Não estou zangada.

Ela estava no inferno.

- Também não sinto fome, se você não sente. Vamos jogar bola, Isabella.

Angela tirou a sua bola de borracha do bolso. Uma e dezesseis. Ela deveria estar a caminho. Levaria pelo menos 15 minutos para chegar à sala de serviço. Poderia chegar a tempo, se se apressasse. Mas não podia deixar Angela sozinha. Isabella olhou ao redor. Avistou à distância um grupo de presas de confiança, colhendo os produtos da plantação. E no mesmo instante Isabella compreendeu o que ia fazer.

- Não quer jogar bola, Bella?

Isabella levantou-se.

- Quero, sim. Vamos fazer um jogo novo. Quem consegue jogar a bola mais longe. Eu jogarei primeiro e depois será a sua vez.

Isabella pegou a bola de borracha dura e jogou o mais longe que podia, na direção das trabalhadoras.

- Puxa, foi sensacional! - comentou Angela, com genuína admiração. - É um bocado longe.

- Vou buscar a bola - disse Isabella. - Fique esperando aqui.

E no instante seguinte ela estava correndo, correndo por sua vida, os pés voando pelos campos. Uma e dezoito. Se atrasasse um pouco, esperariam por ela. Ou não? Isabella correu ainda mais depressa. Por trás dela, ouviu Angela gritando, mas não deu atenção. As mulheres que trabalhavam na plantação se deslocavam agora na outra direção. Isabellla gritou-lhes e elas pararam. Estava ofegante quando alcançou-as.

- Algum problema? - perguntou uma delas.

- Não... nada. - Isabella ofegava, lutando para respirar. – A garotinha lá atrás. Uma de vocês cuide dela. Tenho algo importante para fazer e...

Ela ouviu seu nome ser chamado a distância e virou-se. Angela estava em cima do muro de concreto que cercava o lago. E acenava.

- Olhe para mim, Bella.

- Não! - gritou Isabella. - Desça daí!

E enquanto Isabella observava, horrorizada, Angela perdeu o equilíbrio e mergulhou no lago.

- Oh, Deus!

O sangue esvaiu-se do rosto de Isabella. Ela tinha uma opção a fazer... só que não havia qualquer opção. Não posso ajudá-la. Não agora. Alguém mais a salvará. Eu tenho de salvar a mim mesma. Tenho de sair deste lugar ou morrerei. Era uma e vinte. Isabella virou-se e recomeçou a correr, mais depressa do que jamais o fizera em toda a sua vida. As outras chamaram-na, mas ela não lhes deu atenção. Voava pelo ar, sem perceber que perdera os sapatos, sem se importar que o chão estivesse lhe cortando os pés. O coração batia forte, os pulmões pareciam prestes a estourar, mas ela se obrigava a correr cada vez mais depressa. Alcançou o muro em torno do lago e pulou em cima. Lá embaixo, podia avistar Angela na água profunda e aterradora, debatendo-se para permanecer à tona. Sem um segundo de hesitação, Isabella pulou atrás dela. E, no instante em que bateu na água, Isabella pensou: Oh, meu Deus! Não sei nadar...

-;-

Notas Finais: Entre fugir e salvar a garotinha nossa Isabella preferiu salvá-la... E com isso ela perde a única chance de fugir...

Faça uma autora feliz, deixe um review!

Bjos e até breve


	13. Chapter 13

Notas iniciais: "Se houver amanhã", história originalmente criada pelo famoso autor Sidney Sheldon sendo aqui "adaptada" utilizando as personagens de Stephenie Meyer, autora de Twilight Saga.

-;-

Nova Orleans

SEXTA-FEIRA, 25 DE AGOSTO - 10 HORAS

Lester Torrance, um caixa do First Mercharits Bank de Nova Orleans, orgulhava-se de duas coisas: suas proezas sexuais com as mulheres e sua capacidade de avaliar os clientes. Lester era um homem que se aproximava dos 50 anos, magro, rosto pálido, um bigode de Tom Selleck, suíças compridas. Já fora preterido duas vezes numa promoção; em represália, Lester usava o banco como um serviço de encontros pessoa. Podia reconhecer vigaristas a um quilómetro de distância e gostava de tentar persuadi-las a lhe conceder seus favores de graça. As viúvas solitárias eram presas especialmente fáceis. Apresentavam-se em todos os formatos, idades e estados de desespero, mais cedo ou mais tarde surgiam no guinche de Lester. Se estavam temporariamente a descoberto, Lester se mostrava compreensivo e retardava os cheques que chegavam pela compensação. Em troca, não poderiam talvez ter um tranquilo jantar a sós? Muitas de suas clientes lhe solicitavam ajuda e confidenciavam segredos deliciosos: Precisavam de um empréstimo sem o conhecimento do marido... Queriam manter confidenciais determinados cheques que haviam emitido... Estavam cogitando de um divórcio; Lester não poderia ajudar a encerrar imediatamente a conta conjunta? Lester mostrava-se sempre ansioso em agradar. E em ser agradado. Lester compreendeu que tirara a sorte grande naquela manhã de sexta-feira em particular. Viu a mulher no momento em que ela passou pela porta do banco. Era absolutamente espetacular. Tinha cabelos pretos lustrosos caindo pelos ombros, usava uma saia e um suéter justos que delineavam um corpo que faria inveja a uma corista de Las Vegas. Havia quatro caixas no banco e os olhos da jovem se deslocaram de um guinche para outro, como se procurasse ajuda. Quando ela olhou para Lester, ele acenou com a cabeça ansiosamente e presenteou-a com um sorriso encorajador. Ela se aproximou de seu guinche, como Lester sabia que aconteceria.

- Bom dia - disse Lester, efusivamente. - Em que posso servi-la?

Ele podia ver os mamilos se comprimindo contra a suéter de cashmere e pensou: Meu bem, quanta coisa eu gostaria de fazer por você!

- Receio estar com um problema - disse a mulher, suavemente.

Ela possuía o mais delicioso sotaque sulista que Lester já ouvira.

- É para isso que estou aqui - disse ele, exuberante. – Para resolver problemas.

- Espero que sim. Infelizmente, fiz uma coisa horrível.

Lester ofereceu-lhe o seu melhor sorriso paternal, o sorriso pode-contar-comigo.

- Não consigo acreditar que alguém tão adorável como você tenha feito alguma coisa horrível.

- Mas eu fiz! - Os olhos castanhos suaves estavam arregalados pelo pânico. - Sou a secretária de James Gigandet. Ele me mandou providenciar um novo talão de cheques de sua conta há uma semana e eu simplesmente esqueci. Os cheques agora acabaram e não sei o que ele fará comigo quando descobrir que não providenciei outro talão. A explicação saiu num ímpeto suave, aveludado. Lester conhecia muito bem o nome de James Gigandet. Era um importante cliente do banco, embora mantivesse quantias relativamente reduzidas em sua conta. Todos sabiam que o seu verdadeiro dinheiro era "lavado" em outros lugares. Ele certamente tem um excelente gosto em matéria de secretárias, pensou Lester, tornando a sorrir.

- Ora, isso não é tão sério assim, Sra...

- Senhorita Hartford... Lureen Hartford.

Senhorita Era o seu dia de sorte. Lester pressentiu que tudo correria de maneira esplêndida.

- Pedirei imediatamente um novo talão de cheques. Deverá receber dentro de duas ou três semanas e... Ela deixou escapar um pequeno gemido, um som que pareceu a Lester conter uma promessa infinita.

- Oh, mas isso já seria tarde demais e o Sr. Romano anda muito zangado comigo! Não consigo manter meus pensamentos concentrados no trabalho, entende?

Ela inclinou-se para a frente, os seios tocando o guinche, e acrescentou, num sussurro:

- Se pudesse dar um jeito de apressar o talão, eu pagaria um preço extra.

Lester disse, pesaroso:

- Infelizmente, Lureen, seria impossível...

Ele parou de falar percebendo que ela estava à beira das lágrimas.

- Para dizer a verdade, isso pode custar meu emprego. Por favor... farei qualquer coisa.

As palavras soaram como música nos ouvidos de Lester.

- Darei um jeito, Lureen. Pedirei um prazo especial e poderá receber na segunda-feira. Está bom assim?

- Oh, você é maravilhoso!

A voz dela transbordava de gratidão.

- Mandarei para o escritório e...

- Seria melhor se eu viesse buscar pessoalmente. Não quero que o Sr. Gigandet saiba como fui estúpida.

Lester sorriu, indulgentemente.

- Não tem nada de estúpida, Lureen. Todos esquecemos às vezes de algumas coisas.

Ela murmurou:

- Nunca o esquecerei. Até segunda-feira.

- Estarei à sua espera.

Seria preciso estar com as duas pernas quebradas para que ele ficasse em casa. Ela presenteou-o com um sorriso deslumbrante e saiu do banco, andando devagar, oferecendo um espetáculo inesquecível. Lester sorria ao se inclinar sobre um arquivo, verificando o número da conta de James Gigandet e telefonando para pedir outro talão de cheques. O hotel na Carmen Street não se distinguia de uma centena de outros hotéis em Nova Orleans e fora justamente por isso que Isabella o escolhera. Ela ocupava um quarto pequeno, com uma decoração ordinária, há uma semana. Em comparação com a cela na penitenciária, era um palácio para ela. Ao voltar do encontro com Lester, ela tirou a peruca preta, passou os dedos por seus próprios cabelos abundantes, removeu as lentes de contato e limpou com creme a maquilhagem escura. Sentou na única cadeira no quarto e respirou fundo. Tudo estava correndo bem. Fora fácil descobrir onde James Gigandet tinha a sua conta bancária. Isabella verificara o cheque cancelado do espólio de sua mãe, emitido por James Gigandet. James Gigandet? Você não pode tocar nele, dissera Vitoria. Pois Vitoria estava enganada. James Gigandet era apenas o primeiro. Os outros se seguiriam. Um a um. Ela fechou os olhos e reconstituiu o milagre que a levara até ali... Ela sentiu as águas frias e escuras fechando-se sobre a sua cabeça. Estava se afogando, dominada pelo terror. Mergulhou e suas mãos encontraram a criança, agarrando-a e puxando-a para a superfície. Isabella debateu-se em pânico cego para se desenvencilhar, tornando a arrastar as duas para o fundo, sacudindo braços e pernas freneticamente. Os pulmões de Isabella pareciam prestes a estourar. Ela lutou para emergir daquele túmulo de água, agarrando a menina firmemente. Sentiu que suas forças se desvaneciam. Não vamos conseguir, pensou ela. Estamos perdidas. Vozes chamavam e ela sentiu o corpo de Angela escapar de seus braços. E gritou:

- Oh, Deus, não!

Mãos fortes seguravam a cintura de Isabella e uma voz disse:

- Está tudo bem agora. Fique calma. Já acabou.

Isabella olhou ao redor, desesperada, à procura de Angela. Descobriu a menina sã e salva nos braços de um homem. E momentos depois as duas foram retiradas da água profunda e cruel... O incidente não teria merecido mais que um parágrafo numa página interna dos jornais da manhã se não fosse pelo fato de uma prisioneira que não sabia nadar ter arriscado a vida para salvar a filha do diretor. Da noite para o dia, os jornais e as emissoras de televisão transformaram Isabella numa heroína. O próprio Governador foi ao hospital da prisão junto com o diretor Weber para visitar Isabella.

- Foi um ato de extrema coragem de sua parte - disse o diretor. - A Sra. Weber e eu queremos que saiba que, somos profundamente gratos.

A voz dele estava embargada de emoção. Isabella ainda se sentia fraca e abalada da emoção.

- Como está Ange?

- Ela ficará boa.

Isabella fechou os olhos. Eu não poderia suportar se alguma coisa acontecesse com a menina, pensou ela. Lembrou-se de sua frieza, quando tudo o que a menina queria era amor. E sentiu-se envergonhada. O incidente lhe custara a chance de escapar, mas Isabella sabia que, nas mesmas circunstâncias, faria tudo de novo. Houve um inquérito sumário sobre o acidente.

- A culpa foi minha - disse Angela ao pai. - Estávamos jogando bola. Isabella correu atrás da bola e me disse para esperar. Mas eu subi no muro para poder ver Isabella melhor, acabei caindo na água. Mas Bella me salvou, papai.

Mantiveram Isabella em observação no hospital naquela noite. Ela foi conduzida ao gabinete do diretor Weber na manhã seguinte. Os meios de comunicação a aguardavam. Sabiam reconhecer uma história de interesse humano quando a encontravam e lá estavam correspondentes da UPI e Associated Press. A emissora de televisão local mandara uma equipe. A notícia do heroísmo de Isabella se espalhou naquela tarde. O relato do seu ato de salvação foi divulgado pela televisão nacional e transformou-se numa autêntica bola de neve. Time, Newsweek, People e centenas de jornais de todo o país publicaram a história à medida que a cobertura da imprensa continuava, cartas e telegramas se despejaram sobre a penitenciária, exigindo o perdão de Isabella Swan. O Governador discutiu o assunto com o diretor Weber.

- Isabella Swan está aqui por crimes graves - comentou o diretor.

O governador ficou pensativo.

- Mas ela não tinha antecedentes, não é mesmo?

- Não, senhor, não tinha.

- Não me importo de lhe contar: estou sofrendo uma tremenda pressão para fazer alguma coisa por ela.

- Eu também, governador.

- É claro que não podemos deixar o público nos dizer como devemos dirigir nossas prisões, não é mesmo?

- Claro que não.

- Por outro lado, a garota Swan certamente demonstrou uma coragem extraordinária. E se tornou uma heroína.

- Não resta a menor dúvida.

O governador fez uma pausa para acender um charuto.

- Qual é a sua opinião?

Weber escolheu suas palavras com todo cuidado.

- Deve saber, governador, que tenho um interesse muito especial neste caso. Mas, mesmo pondo isso de lado, não creio que Isabella Swan seja do tipo criminoso. Não posso acreditar que ela constituísse uma ameaça à sociedade, se estivesse solta no mundo. Minha recomendação é que lhe conceda o perdão. O governador, que estava prestes a anunciar sua candidatura a um novo mandato, sabia reconhecer uma boa ideia quando a ouvia.

- Vamos esperar mais um pouco.

Em política, a escolha do momento certo era tudo. Depois de conversar sobre o assunto com o marido, Sue Ellen disse a Isabella:

- O diretor Weber e eu gostaríamos muito que viesse morar no chalé. Temos um quarto vago nos fundos. Você pode tomar conta de Ange a tempo integral.

- Obrigada - disse Isabella, sinceramente agradecida. – Nada poderia me dar mais prazer.

Tudo corria à perfeição. Não apenas Isabella não precisava mais passar a noite trancafiada numa cela, mas também o seu relacionamento com Angela mudou completamente. Angela adorava Isabella e Isabella retribuía. Gostava da companhia daquela garota inteligente e amorosa. Divertiam-se com brincadeiras antigas, assistiam a filmes de Disney pela televisão, liam juntas. Era quase como ser parte da família. Mas sempre que tinha de fazer alguma coisa nas celas, Isabella invariavelmente esbarrava em Big Bertha.

- Você é uma sacana de sorte - resmungava Big Bertha. – Mas um dia, muito em breve, voltará para cá, junto das presas comuns. Estou trabalhando para isso.

Três semanas depois da salvação de Angela, Isabella brincava com a menina no jardim da frente quando Sue Ellen Weber saiu apressadamente da casa. Parou por um momento, observando-as, antes de dizer:

- Isabella, o diretor acaba de telefonar. Gostaria de lhe falar imediatamente em seu gabinete.

Isabela foi invadida por um medo repentino. Aquilo significava que seria transferida de volta à prisão? Big Bertha usara a sua influência para conseguir isso? Ou a Sra. Brannigan chegara à conclusão de que Angela e Isabella estavam se tornando chegadas demais?

- Está bem, Sra. Weber.

O diretor esperava na porta de sua sala quando Isabella chegou, devidamente escoltada.

- É melhor você sentar - disse ele.

Isabella tentou descobrir uma indicação do seu destino pelo tom Weber

- Tenho notícias para você. - Ele fez uma pausa, dominado por uma emoção que Isabella não podia compreender. - Acabei de receber uma ordem do governador da Louisiana, concedendo-lhe o perdão, a entrar em vigor imediatamente.

Santo Deus, ele disse mesmo o que julgo ter ouvido? Isabella ficou com medo de falar.

- Quero que saiba que isso não está sendo feito porque foi a minha filha que você salvou - continuou o diretor. – Você agiu instintivamente, como qualquer cidadão decente teria feito. Não há a menor possibilidade de eu acreditar que você seria uma ameaça à sociedade.

Ele fez uma pausa, sorrindo, antes de, acrescentar:

- Ange sentirá muita saudade de você. E nós também.

Isabella não tinha palavras. Se o diretor soubesse a verdade... que seus homens a estariam caçando como uma fugitiva, se o acidente não tivesse ocorrido...

- Será libertada depois de amanhã.

Isabella ainda não era capaz de absorver.

- Eu... eu não sei o que dizer...

- Não precisa dizer nada. Todos aqui sentem muito orgulho de você. A Sra. Weber e eu esperamos que faça grandes coisas lá fora.

Então era verdade: Ela estava livre. Isabella sentia-se tão fraca que teve de se apoiar na mesa do diretor. Mas sua voz era segura quando finalmente falou:

- Há muitas coisas que eu quero fazer, diretor Weber.

No seu último dia na prisão, Isabella foi procurada por uma companheira do seu antigo bloco.

- Então você vai sair.

- É verdade.

A mulher, Zafrina Cooper, tinha quarenta e poucos anos, ainda era atraente, com uma aura de orgulho.

- Se precisar de ajuda lá fora, há um homem em Nova York que deve procurar. O nome dele é Eleazar Denali. - Ela entregou um papel a Isabella. - Ele se empenha na reforma criminal. E gosta de ajudar as pessoas que já passaram pela prisão.

- Obrigada, mas acho que não precisarei...

- Nunca se sabe. Guarde o endereço.

Duas horas depois Isabella passava andando pelos portões da penitenciária, diante das câmaras de televisão. Ela não falaria com os repórteres. Mas quando Angela se desenvencilhou da mãe e correu para se jogar nos braços de Isabella, as câmaras enlouqueceram. Foi a imagem que apareceu em todos os serviços noticiosos daquela noite. A liberdade para Isabella não era mais simplesmente uma palavra abstrata. Era uma coisa concreta, uma condição física a ser desfrutada e saboreada. Significava respirar ar fresco, privacidade, não entrar em fila para comer, não ouvir campainhas. Significava banhos quentes e sabonetes perfumados, lingerie macia, bonitos vestidos, sapatos de saltos altos. Significava ter um nome ao invés de um número. Liberdade significava escapar de Big Bertha e bandos de estupradoras, da terrível monotonia da rotina da prisão. A liberdade recém-descoberta de Isabella exigiu que ela se habituasse aos poucos. Andando por uma rua, ela tomava cuidado para não esbarrar em ninguém. Na penitenciária, esbarrar em outra presa podia ser a faísca que desencadearia um incêndio. O mais difícil para Isabella era se ajustar à ausência de ameaça constante. Ninguém a ameaçava. Ela estava livre para executar seus planos. Na Filadélfia, Mike Newton III viu Isabella pela televisão, saindo da penitenciária. Ela ainda é linda, pensou ele. Observando-a, pareceu-lhe impossível que ela tivesse cometido os crimes pelos quais fora condenada. Ele olhou para sua esposa exemplar, sentada placidamente no outro lado da sala, tricotando. Será que cometi um erro? Jacob Black viu Isabella no serviço noticioso da televisão em seu apartamento em Nova York. Manteve-se totalmente indiferente ao facto dela sair da prisão. Desligou o aparelho e voltou a se concentrar no arquivo em que trabalhava. James Gigandet soltou uma risada quando assistiu à notícia da televisão. A garota Swan tinha muita sorte. Aposto que a prisão foi uma boa coisa para ela. Deve estar com o maior tesão a esta altura. Talvez um dia desses tornemos a nos encontrar. Gigandet estava muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Já entregara a um receptador o Renoir, que fora comprado por um colecionador particular de Zurique. Meio milhão de dólares da seguradora, outros 250 mil do receptador. Naturalmente, Gigandet dividira o dinheiro com Aro Volturi. Era muito meticuloso em suas transações com Volturi, pois já testemunhara o que acontecia com as pessoas que não eram corretas em seus negócios com o chefão de Nova Orleans. Na segunda-feira, ao meio-dia, apresentando-se como Lureen Hartford, Isabella voltou ao First Merchants Bank de Nova Orleans, àquela hora, apinhado de clientes. Diversas pessoas formavam uma fila diante do guinche de Lester Torrance. Isabella entrou na fila. Quando a viu, Lester ficou radiante e acenou com a cabeça. Ela era ainda mais fina do que ele se lembrara. E quando Isabella chegou finalmente ao guinche, Lester disse, exultante:

- Não foi fácil, Lureen, mas fiz isso por você.

Um sorriso ardente iluminou o rosto de Lureen.

- Você é maravilhoso.

- Está aqui mesmo. - Lester abriu uma gaveta, retirou o talão de cheques que guardara cuidadosamente e entregou a ela. - Aqui estão. São quatrocentos cheques. Será suficiente?

- Oh, mais do que suficiente, a menos que o Sr. Gigandet resolva fazer uma orgia de preenchimento de cheques. - Ela fitou Lester nos olhos e suspirou. - Salvou-me a vida. Lester sentiu uma agradável comichão na virilha.

- Acredito que as pessoas devem ser prestativas com as outras. Não concorda, Lureen?

- Tem toda a razão, Lester.

- Você também deveria abrir uma conta aqui, Lureen. Eu cuidaria bem de você. Muito bem mesmo.

- Sei que cuidaria - respondeu Isabella, suavemente.

- Por que nós dois não conversamos a esse respeito durante um jantar sossegado em algum lugar?

- Eu adoraria.

- Onde posso encontrá-la, Lureen?

- Eu telefonarei para si, Lester.

Ela se afastou.

- Espere um...

O cliente seguinte já se adiantara, entregando ao frustrado Lester um saco com moedas.

No meio do banco havia quatro mesas, em que se encontravam fichas de depósitos em branco. Todas as mesas se achavam ocupadas por pessoas empenhadas em preencher as fichas. Isabella afastou-se para um ponto em que Lester não poderia vê-la. Assim que um cliente abriu vaga numa mesa, Isabella ocupou o seu lugar. Lester lhe entregara oito talões de cheques. Mas não era nos cheques que Isabella estava interessada e sim nas fichas de depósitos, no fundo dos talões. Ele separou cuidadosamente as fichas de depósitos dos cheques; em menos de três minutos tinha 80 fichas de depósitos na mão. Certificando-se de que não era observada, Isabella colocou 20 fichas de depósitos na estante de metal sobre a mesa. Deslocando-se para a mesa seguinte, ela deixou ali outras 20 fichas de depósitos. Em poucos minutos distribuíra todas pelas diversas mesas. As fichas de depósitos estavam em branco, mas cada uma continha um código magnetizado na base; o computador creditaria automaticamente cada depósito na conta de James Gigandet. Pela sua experiência trabalhando num banco, Isabella sabia que em dois dias todas as fichas de depósitos magnetizadas teriam sido usadas e que transcorreriam pelo menos cinco dias antes que a confusão fosse descoberta. Isso lhe proporcionaria tempo mais do que suficiente para o que planeava fazer. Voltando para o hotel, Isabella largou os cheques em branco numa cesta de lixo. O Sr. James Gigandet não precisaria deles. A próxima parada de Isabella foi na Agência de Viagens Holiday de Nova Orleans. A moça por trás do balcão perguntou-lhe:

- O que deseja?

- Sou a secretária de James Gigandet. O Sr. Gigandet quer fazer uma reserva para o Rio de Janeiro. Tenciona viajar nesta sexta-feira.

- Só uma passagem?

- Isso mesmo. Primeira classe. Uma poltrona no corredor. E na seção de fumantes, por favor.

- Passagem de ida e volta?

- Só de ida.

A moça virou-se para o terminal de computador. E informou alguns segundos depois:

- Está tudo acertado. Uma poltrona em primeira classe no Voo 728 da Pan American, partindo às 6 e 35 da tarde de sexta-feira, com uma rápida escala em Miami.

- Ele ficará muito satisfeito - assegurou Isabella.

- São 1.929 dólares. Pagamento à vista ou faturado?

- O Sr. Gigandet sempre paga à vista. Na entrega. Pode fazer o favor de enviar a passagem a seu escritório na quinta-feira?

- Podemos entregar amanhã, se quiser.

- O Sr. Gigandet não estará no escritório amanhã. Pode deixar para as onze horas de quinta-feira?

- Claro. Qual é o endereço?

- Sr. James Gigandet, Poydras Street, 217, Suíte 408.

A mulher anotou.

- Está certo. Providenciarei para que a passagem seja entregue na manhã de quinta-feira.

- às onze horas em ponto - disse Isabella. - Obrigada.

A meio quarteirão de distância ficava a Loja de Malas Acme. Isabela observou a vitrine antes de entrar. Um vendedor aproximou-se.

- Bom dia. Em que posso servi-la?

- Quero comprar uma mala para meu marido.

- Pois veio ao lugar certo. Estamos fazendo uma liquidação.

Temos algumas malas óptimas e baratas...

- Não, obrigada.

Isabella encaminhou-se para um mostruário de malas Vuitton, encostado numa parede.

- Isto é mais o que estou procurando. Vamos fazer uma viagem.

- Estou certo que ele ficará satisfeito com uma destas. Temos três tamanhos diferentes. Qual deles...

- Levarei uma mala de cada tamanho.

- Ahn... Óptimo. Pagamento à vista ou a prazo?

- Contra entrega. O nome é James Gigandet. Poderia entregar no escritório de meu marido na manhã de quinta-feira?

- Claro, Sra. Gigandet.

- Às onze horas?

- Providenciarei tudo pessoalmente.

Como só agora se lembrasse disso, Isabella acrescentou:

- Ah, sim... poderia pôr as iniciais de meu marido nas malas... em ouro? J. G.

- Claro. Será um prazer, Sra. Gigandet.

Isabella sorriu e deu o endereço do escritório.

Numa agência próxima da Westem Union, Isabella mandou um telegrama para o Rio Othon. Palace, na Praia de Copacabana, no Rio de Janeiro:

QUERO RESERVAR SUÍTE, MAIS CARA A PARTIR DESTA

SEXTA-FEIRA POR DOIS MESES. CONFIRMEM POR FAVOR

EM TELEGRAMA A COBRAR. JAMES GIGANDET, POYDRAS

STREET, 217, SUÍTE, 408, NOVA ORLEANS, LOUISIANA,

EUA.

Isabella telefonou para o banco três dias depois e pediu para falar com Lester Torrance. Ao ouvir a voz dele, ela disse suavemente:

- Provavelmente não se lembra de mim, Lester, mas aqui é Lureen Hartford, a secretária do Sr. Gigandet...

Não se lembrava dela? A voz de Lester soou extremamente ansiosa:

- Mas é claro que me lembro de você, Lureen! Eu...

- Lembra mesmo? Ora, eu me sinto lisonjeada. Deve conhecer uma porção de pessoas.

- Mas não como você. Não esqueceu o nosso compromisso para o jantar, não é mesmo?

- Não pode imaginar como estou ansiosa por essa oportunidade.

Poderia ser na próxima terça-feira, Lester?

- Claro!

- Então está combinado. Oh, mas que idiota que eu sou! Você me deixou tão excitada que quase esquecia o motivo para o

telefonema. O Sr. Gigandet pediu-me para conferir seu saldo. Podia me dizer a cifra?

- Não há problema.

Normalmente, Lester Torrance teria pedido a data de nascimento ou alguma forma de identificação da interlocutora. Mas, naquele caso, isso não era necessário. De jeito nenhum.

- Espere um instante, Lureen.

Ele foi até o arquivo e puxou a ficha de James Gigandet. Teve uma surpresa. Houvera diversos depósitos na conta de Gigandet durante os últimos dias. Gigandet nunca mantivera tanto dinheiro em sua conta antes. Lester Torrance se perguntou o que estaria acontecendo. Obviamente, alguma transação em larga escala. Arrancaria toda a história quando jantasse com Lureen Hartford. Uma pequena informação confidencial nunca fazia mal.

Ele voltou ao telefone.

- Seu patrão vem nos mantendo bastante ocupados. Ele tem pouco mais de trezentos mil dólares em sua conta.

- Isso é óptimo. Confere com os meus cálculos.

- Ele não gostaria que transferíssemos uma parte para uma conta de investimentos? Não haverá juros como está e eu poderia...

- Não. Ele quer deixar o dinheiro assim mesmo.

- Muito bem.

- Obrigada, Lester. Você é maravilhoso.

- Ei, espere um momento! Devo telefonar para o seu escritório

a fim de acertar o jantar na terça-feira?

- Eu telefonarei para você.

A ligação foi cortada. O moderno prédio do escritório pertencente a Aro Volturi ficava na Poydras Street entre a beira do rio e o gigantesco

Louisiana Superdome. Os escritórios da Pacific Import-Export Company situavam-se no quarto andar. Numa extremidade ficava a sala de Volturi e na outra a de Joe Romano. O espaço entre as duas era ocupado por quatro jovens recepcionistas, sempre disponíveis à noite para divertir os amigos e os associados de negócios de Aro Volturi. Na frente da suíte de Volturi sentavam-se dois homens enormes, cujas vidas eram devotadas a guardar o chefe. Também serviam como motoristas, massagistas e mensageiros do capo. Volturi estava em sua sala naquela manhã de quinta-feira, conferindo as receitas do dia anterior do jogo dos números, apostas em cavalos, prostituição e uma dúzia de outras atividades lucrativas controladas pela Pacific Import-Export Company. Aro Volturi se achava próximo dos 70 anos. Era um homem de estranha constituição, com um tronco enorme e largo, pernas curtas e finas, que pareciam ter sido projetadas para um homem menor. De pé, ele parecia um sapo sentado. Tinha o rosto coberto por uma teia irregular de cicatrizes que poderia ter sido feita por uma aranha embriagada, uma boca descomunal, olhos pretos e empapuçados. Era totalmente calvo desde a idade de 15 anos, depois de um ataque de alopecia, usava uma peruca preta desde então. Não se ajustava a ele, ficava inteiramente deslocado, mas durante todos aqueles anos ninguém se atrevera a fazer qualquer comentário, na sua frente. Os olhos frios de Volturi eram os de um jogador, nada deixando transparecer; o rosto, a não ser quando em companhia das cinco filhas, às quais adorava, era inexpressivo. A única pista para as emoções de Volturi estava na voz. Tinha a voz rouca e dissonante, resultado de um fio que fora apertado em seu pescoço quando contava 21 anos e o deram por morto. Os dois homens que cometeram esse erro apareceram no necrotério na semana seguinte. Quando Volturi ficava realmente furioso, sua voz baixava para um sussurro estrangulado que mal podia ser ouvido. Aro Volturi era um rei que comandava seus domínios com subornos, armas de fogo e chantagem. Controlava Nova Orleans e a cidade lhe prestava homenagem sob a forma de riquezas incalculáveis. Os capos das outras famílias do país respeitavam-no e constantemente, solicitavam os seus conselhos. No momento, Aro Volturi achava-se num Animo benevolente. tomara o café da manhã com sua amante, a quem mantinha num prédio de apartamentos que possuía em Lake Vista. Visitava-a três vezes por semana e a visita daquela manhã fora particularmente satisfatória. Ela fazia-lhe coisas na cama que nenhuma outra mulher jamais sonhara. Volturi acreditava sinceramente que isso acontecia porque ela o amava muito. Sua organização funcionava com perfeição. Não havia qualquer problema, porque Aro Volturi sabia como resolver as dificuldades antes que se transformassem em problemas. Ele explicara um dia sua filosofia a James Gigandet:

- Nunca permita que um pequeno problema se transforme num grande problema, Jimmy, ou crescerá como a porra de uma bola de neve descendo a ladeira. Tem um capitão de delegacia que acha que deve receber uma grana maior... pois acabe com ele, entende? Nada de bola de neve. Tem algum cara de Chicago que pede permissão para abrir uma pequena operação sua aqui em Nova Orleans? Sabe que muito em breve essa "pequena" operação vai se tornar uma grande operação e começar a reduzir seus lucros. Pois diga que sim e quando ele chegar aqui acabe com o filho da puta. Nada de bola de neve. Entende a coisa? James Gigandet entendia. Aro Volturi amava Gigandet. Era como um filho para ele. Volturi o recolhera quando Romano era um delinquente juvenil, roubando bêbados nos becos. Treinara Gigandet pessoalmente e agora o garoto podia se igualar aos melhores. Era rápido, esperto e honesto. Em dez anos Gigandet subira ao posto de lugar-tenente de Aro Volturi. Supervisionava todas as operações da Família e se reportava somente a Volturi Lucy, a secretária particular de Volturi, bateu na porta e entrou na sala. Ela tinha 24 anos, diploma universitário, com

um rosto e um corpo que haviam ganhado concursos de beleza locais. Volturi gostava de ter finas mulheres ao seu redor. Ele olhou para o relógio em sua mesa. Eram 10 e 45. Dissera a Lucy que não queria interrupções antes do meio-dia. Volturi franziu o rosto.

- O que é?

- Desculpe incomodá-lo, Sr. Volturi. Uma tal de Senhorita Gigi Dupres está ao telefone. Ela parece histérica, mas não quer me dizer o que deseja. Insiste em lhe falar pessoalmente. Achei que poderia ser importante. Volturi ficou imóvel por um momento, passando o nome pelo computador em seu cérebro. Gigi Dupres? Não podia se lembrar e orgulhava-se de possuir uma mente que não esquecia coisa alguma. Por curiosidade, Volturi pegou o telefone e acenou com a mão, dispensando Lucy.

- Quem está falando?

- É o Sr. Aro Volturi?

Ela tinha um sotaque francês.

- E daí?

- Oh, graças a Deus que consegui lhe falar, Sr. Volturi!

Lucy tinha razão. A mulher era histérica. Aro Volturi perdeu o interesse pela mulher. Ele já ia desligar quando a voz acrescentou:

- Tem de impedi-lo, por favor!

- Dona, não tenho a menor ideia de quem você está falando e estou ocupado...

- Meu James,... James Gigandet. Ele prometeu que me levaria junto, comprenez-vous?

- Se tem alguma coisa a acertar com Jimmy, fale com ele diretamente. Não sou babá de Joe.

- Ele mentiu para mim! Acabei de descobrir que James vai viajar sozinho para o Brasil. E metade daqueles trezentos mil dólares me pertence.

Aro Volturi descobriu subitamente que, no final das contas, o caso interessava.

- Que dólares são esses de que está falando?

- O dinheiro que James está escondendo em sua conta no banco. O dinheiro que ele... como é mesmo que se diz?... Desviou.

Aro Volturi estava muito interessado.

- Por favor, diga a James que deve me levar também para o Brasil. Por favor! Pode fazer isso para mim?

- Claro - prometeu Aro Volturi. - Pode deixar que cuidarei de tudo.

A sala de James Volturi era moderna, toda branca e cromada, feita por um dos decoradores mais em voga em Nova Orleans. Os únicos toques de cores eram os três quadros valiosos de impressionistas franceses nas paredes. Gigandet orgulhava-se de seu bom gosto. Lutara muito para subir dos cortiços de Nova Orleans, e no processo se instruíra. Possuía bom olho para quadros e um óptimo ouvido para música. Quando jantava num restaurante, sustentava conversas longas e conhecedoras com o sommelier sobre vinhos. Isso mesmo, James Gigandet tinha todos os motivos para sentir-se orgulhoso. Enquanto seus contemporâneos sobreviveram pelo uso dos punhos, ele usara o cérebro. Se era verdade que Aro Volturi possuía Nova Orleans, também era verdade que James Gigandet controlava a cidade para ele. Sua secretária entrou na sala.

- Sr. Gigandet, há um mensageiro aqui com sua passagem de avião para o Rio de Janeiro. Devo fazer um cheque. É pagamento contra entrega.

- Rio de Janeiro? - Gigandet sacudiu a cabeça. - Diga a ele que houve algum engano.

O mensageiro uniformizado estava na porta.

- Mandaram entregar a James Gigandet, neste endereço.

- Pois então mandaram errado. Que história é, hen? Uma ideia de promoção de alguma nova empresa de aviação?

- Não, senhor. Eu...

- Deixe-me ver isso. - Romano arrancou a passagem da mão do mensageiro e deu uma olhada. - Sexta-feira... Por que eu haveria de viajar para o Rio na sexta-feira?

- É uma boa pergunta - disse Aro Volturi, parado por trás do mensageiro. - Por que faria isso, Jimmy?

- É algum erro estúpido, Aro. - Gigandet devolveu a passagem ao mensageiro. - Leve isso de volta ao lugar de onde veio e...

- Não tão depressa. - Aro Volturi pegou a passagem e examinou-a. - Aqui diz que é primeira classe, poltrona no corredor, seção de fumantes, para o Rio de Janeiro, na sexta-feira. Passagem só de ida.

James Gigandet soltou uma risada.

- Alguém cometeu um engano. - Ele virou-se para sua secretária. – Anny, telefone para a agência de viagens e diga que deram uma mancada. Algum idiota vai perder a sua passagem de avião. Joanne, a outra secretária, entrou na sala.

- Com licença, Sr. Gigandet. As malas acabaram de chegar. Quer que eu assine o recibo?

James Gigandet fitou-a aturdido.

- Que malas? Não encomendei mala nenhuma.

- Mande trazê-las para cá - ordenou Aro Volturi.

- Santo Deus! - exclamou James Gigandet. - Será que todo mundo enlouqueceu?

Um mensageiro entrou na sala com as três malas Vuitton.

- Mas o que é isso? Não encomendei essas malas.

O mensageiro conferiu a fatura de entrega.

- Diz aqui Sr. James Gigandet, Poydras Street, 217. Esta não é a Suíte 408?

James Gigandet começava a perder o controle.

- Não me interessa a porra que diz aí. Não encomendei coisa nenhuma. E agora leve essas malas daqui.

Aro Volturi agora examinava as malas.

- Elas têm as suas iniciais, Joe.

- Como? Ei, espere, um instante! Provavelmente são um presente de alguém.

- É seu aniversário?

- Não. Mas sabe como são as mulheres, Aro. Estão sempre dando presentes.

- Tem alguma coisa acontecendo no Brasil? - perguntou Aro Volturi.

- Brasil? - James Gigandet riu. - Deve ser a ideia de brincadeira de alguém, Aro.

Volturi sorriu gentilmente, depois virou-se para as secretárias e os dois mensageiros.

- Saiam.

Depois que eles saíram e a porta foi fechada, Aro Volturi acrescentou para Gigandet:

- Quanto dinheiro tem na sua conta bancária, Jimmy?

James Gigandet ficou perplexo.

- Acho que mil e quinhentos dólares, talvez dois mil, Aro.

Por quê?

- Apenas por curiosidade, por que não liga para o seu banco e confere?

- Para quê? Eu...

- Verifique, Jimmy.

- Está certo, se isso o deixará feliz. - Gigandet chamou a secretária pelo interfone. - Ligue-me para a tesoureira no First Mercharits.

Um minuto depois ela estava na linha.

- Olá, meu bem. Aqui é James Gigandet. Poderia me dar o saldo atual da minha conta? Minha data de nascimento é catorze de Outubro.

Aro Volturi pegou a extensão do telefone. A tesoureira voltou à linha um momento depois.

- Desculpe mantê-lo à espera, Sr. Gigandet. Nesta manhã, o saldo em sua conta é de 310.905 dólares e 35 cents, Gigandet pôde sentir o sangue se esvair de seu rosto.

- Quanto?

- O saldo é de 310.905 dólares e...

- Sua puta estúpida! - berrou Gigandet. - Não tenho todo esse dinheiro na minha conta. Está cometendo um erro. Quero falar com...

Ele sentiu o telefone ser retirado de sua mão. Aro Volturi repôs o telefone, no gancho.

- De onde saiu esse dinheiro, Jimmy?

O rosto de James Gigandet tornou-se muito pálido.

- Juro por Deus, Aro, que não sei de nada a respeito desse dinheiro.

- Não?

- Ei, você tem de acreditar em mim! Sabe o que está acontecendo? Alguém quer me meter numa encrenca!

- Pois então deve ser alguém que gosta muito de você. E lhe dá um presente de 310 mil dólares.

Volturi arriou pesadamente na poltrona Scalamander forrada com seda e ficou olhando para James Gigandet por um longo tempo, antes de acrescentar, suavemente:

- Tudo foi planeado, hem? Uma passagem só de ida para o Rio, malas novas... Parece até que você estava preparando para si mesmo toda uma vida nova.

- Não! - Havia pânico na voz de Gigandet. - Por Deus, Aro, você me conhece. Sempre fui honesto com você. É como um pai para mim.

Ele estava suando agora. Houve uma batida na porta e a secretária meteu a cabeça. Tinha um envelope na mão.

- Desculpe, interromper, Sr. Gigandet. Acaba de chegar um telegrama, mas o senhor tem de assinar o recibo.

Com o instinto de um animal acuado, James Gigandet respondeu:

- Não agora. Estou ocupado.

- Pode deixar que eu recebo - disse Aro Volturi.

Ele se levantou antes que a secretária tivesse tempo de fechar a porta. Levou algum tempo a ler o telegrama e depois olhou atentamente para James Gigandet. E numa voz tão baixa que Gigandet mal conseguiu ouvir, Aro Volturi disse:

- Lerei o telegrama para você, Jimmy. "Confirmo sua reserva para nossa suíte presidencial por dois meses a partir desta sexta-feira, primeiro de setembro. S. Montalband, gerente, Rio Othon Palace, Praia de Copacabana, Rio de Janeiro." É sua reserva, Jimmy. Mas não vai precisar, não é mesmo?

-;-

Notas Finais: E a vingança tão esperada é colocada em prática! Enfim depois de tanta dor, medos e angustia ela está livre.

O que acharam?

Vamos uma autora feliz, deixe um review!

Bjos e até breve


	14. Chapter 14

Notas iniciais: "Se houver amanhã", história originalmente criada pelo famoso autor Sidney Sheldon sendo aqui "adaptada" utilizando as personagens de Stephenie Meyer, autora de Twilight Saga.

-;-

André Gillian estava na cozinha, preparando o spaghetti ala carbonara, uma grande salada italiana e uma torta de pêra, quando ouviu um estalo alto e ominoso; um momento depois, o confortável zumbido do ar-condicionado central silenciou. André bateu com o pé no chão e disse.

- Merde! Não na noite do jogo!

Ele foi apressadamente para a caixa de controle eléctrico e puxou os disjuntores, um a um. Nada aconteceu. O Sr. Biers ficaria furioso. Simplesmente furioso! André sabia o quanto seu patrão apreciava o jogo de pôquer semanal, na noite de sexta-feira. Era uma tradição que se mantinha há anos e sempre com o mesmo grupo de elite. Sem ar-condicionado, a casa ficaria insuportável. Simplesmente insuportável! Nova Orleans em setembro era apenas para os bárbaros. Mesmo depois do pôr-do-sol, não havia qualquer alívio do calor e da humidade. André voltou à cozinha e olhou para o relógio na parede. Quatro horas. Os convidados chegariam às oito horas. André pensou em telefonar para o Sr. Biers e comunicar-lhe o problema. Mas, depois, lembrou-se que o advogado dissera que estaria ocupado no tribunal durante o dia inteiro. O pobre coitado vivia sempre tão ocupado... Precisava de sua distração. E agora acontecia isto! André tirou de uma gaveta da cozinha um pequeno caderninho preto de endereços, procurou um número e discou. Depois de três toques de campainha, uma voz metálica entoou:

- Aqui é o Serviço de Ar-Condicionado Esquimó. Nossos técnicos não estão disponíveis neste momento. Se deixar seu nome e telefone, assim como uma breve mensagem, entraremos em contato o mais depressa que for possível. Por favor, espere pelo bip. Inferno! Somente na América é que se era obrigado a conversar com uma máquina. Um bip estridente e irritante soou no ouvido de André. Ele disse pelo telefone:

- Aqui é a residência de Monsieur Riley Biers, Charles Street, 42. Nosso ar-condicionado parou de funcionar. Devem mandar alguém aqui o mais depressa possível.

Ele bateu com o telefone. É claro que não havia ninguém disponível. O ar-condicionado provavelmente estava pifando por toda aquela horrível cidade. Era impossível aos aparelhos de ar-condicionado acabar com o maldito calor e humidade. Pois era melhor que alguém viesse logo. O Sr. Biers era um homem que se irritava com facilidade. Nos três anos em que trabalhava como cozinheiro para o advogado, André Gillian aprendera como seu patrão era influente. Era simplesmente espantoso. Toda aquela importância em alguém tão jovem. Riley Biers simplesmente conhecia todo mundo. Quando ele estalava os dedos, as pessoas pulavam. André Gillian, teve a sensação de que a casa já estava mais quente. Ça va chier dur. Se alguma coisa não for feita depressa, a merda vai bater no ventilador. Voltando a cortar em fatias finas como papel o salame e o queijo provolone, André não pôde se desenvencilhar do terrível pressentimento de que a noite estava condenada a ser um desastre. Quando a campainha da porta tocou, meia hora depois, as roupas de André se achavam encharcadas de suor e a cozinha parecia um forno. Gillian foi apressadamente abrir a porta dos fundos. Dois operários de macacão achavam-se parados ali, carregando caixas de ferramentas. Um deles era um negro alto. Seu companheiro era branco, vários centímetros mais baixo, com uma expressão sonolenta e entediada no rosto. Um furgão estava parado lá atrás.

- Algum problema com o ar-condicionado? - perguntou o negro.

- Sim! Graças a Deus que vocês estão aqui. Precisam pôr a coisa para funcionar imediatamente. Os convidados não demoram a chegar.

O negro passou pelo fogão, farejou a torta no forno e comentou:

- O cheiro é gostoso.

- Por favor! - exortou Gillian. - Façam alguma coisa!

- Vamos dar uma olhada no aparelho - disse o homem baixo. - Onde fica?

- Por aqui.

André levou-os por um corredor até a sala em que estava a unidade de ar-condicionado.

- Esta é uma boa unidade, Ralph - disse o negro a seu companheiro.

- Tem razão, Al. Não fazem mais com essa qualidade.

- Mas então por que não está funcionando, pelo amor de Deus? - perguntou Gillian.

Os dois se viraram para fitá-lo.

- Acabamos de chegar - comentou Ralph, em tom de censura.

Ele ajoelhou-se e abriu uma portinhola na base da unidade, pegou uma lanterna, deitou-se de barriga e espiou o interior. Levantou-se depois de um momento.

- O problema não é aqui.

- Onde é então? - indagou André.

- Deve ter havido um curto em alguma saída. E provavelmente parou todo o sistema. Quantas são as saídas do ar-condicionado?

- Cada cómodo tem uma. Deixe-me ver... Deve haver pelo menos nove.

- Provavelmente, é esse o problema. Excesso de carga. Vamos dar uma olhada.

Os três voltaram pelo corredor. Ao passarem pela sala de estar, Al disse:

- É um bonito lugar o que o Sr. Biers tem aqui.

A sala de estar era decorada com requinte, com muitas antiguidades autenticadas que valiam uma fortuna. O assoalho era coberto por tapetes persas de cores suaves. à esquerda ficava uma ala de jantar, grande e formal, à direita outra sala, com uma mesa de jogo grande no centro. Num canto dessa sala havia uma mesa redonda, já posta para o jantar. Os dois técnicos entraram ali. Al iluminou com a lanterna a saída do ar-condicionado no alto da parede.

- Hum...- Ele olhou para o teto, por cima da mesa de jogo. - O que tem acima desta sala?

- O sótão.

- Vamos dar uma olhada.

Os técnicos seguiram André para o sótão comprido, de teto baixo, empoeirado e com muitas teias de aranha. Al encaminhou-se para uma caixa eléctrica na parede, examinou o emaranhado de fios.

- Ah!

- Descobriu alguma coisa? - indagou André, ansiosamente.

- Problema de condensador. É a humidade. Devemos ter recebido uma centena de chamadas esta semana. Entrou em curto. Teremos de substituir o condensador.

- Oh, Deus! Vai demorar muito?

- Não. Temos um condensador novo no carro.

- Por favor, apressem-se - suplicou André. - O Sr. Biers estará em casa daqui a pouco.

- Deixe tudo com a gente - disse Al.

De volta à cozinha André confidenciou:

- Preciso terminar de preparar o molho da salada. Podem encontrar sozinhos o caminho de volta ao sótão?

Al levantou a mão.

- Não se preocupe, companheiro. Cuide do seu trabalho e nós cuidaremos do nosso.

- Obrigado... muito obrigado

André observou os homens saírem para o furgão e voltarem um instante depois com duas bolsas grandes de lona.

- Se precisarem de alguma coisa - disse ele, - basta me chamarem.

- Está certo.

Os técnicos subiram a escada e André voltou à cozinha. Chegando ao sótão, Ralph e Al abriram as bolsas de lona e removeram uma pequena cadeira dobrável de acampamento, uma perfuradora com broca de aço, uma bandeja com sanduíches, duas latas de cerveja, um binóculo Zeiss 12 por 40 para observar objetos distantes com pouca claridade e dois hamsters vivos, que haviam sido injetados com três quartos de miligrama de, promazine acetifica. Os dois homens se puseram a trabalhar.

- Vitoria ficará orgulhosa de mim - comentou Al, com uma risadinha.

A princípio, Al resistira obstinadamente à ideia.

- Deve ter perdido o juízo, mulher. Não vou me meter com Riley Biers. O cara vai me dar uma porrada tão forte que nunca mais verei a luz do dia.

- Não precisa se preocupar com ele. O cara nunca mais tornará a sacanear ninguém.

Os dois se encontravam nus, na cama de água, no apartamento de Vitoria.

- Afinal, meu bem, o que está ganhando com esse negócio? - perguntou Al.

- Ele é um filho da puta.

- Ora, querida, o mundo está cheio de filhos da puta, mas você não passa a vida cortando os colhões deles.

- Tem razão. Estou fazendo isso por uma amiga.

- Isabella?

- Exatamente.

Al gostava de Isabella. Haviam jantado juntos no dia em que ela saíra da prisão.

- Ela é uma dona de classe - admitiu Al. - Mas por que estamos arriscando nossos pescoços por ela?

- Porque se não a ajudarmos, ela terá de arrumar alguém que não é tão bom quanto você nem de longe, e se a apanharem será despachada de volta à prisão.

Al sentou na cama e olhou para Vitoria, curioso.

- Isso significa tanto para você?

- Significa, sim, querido.

Ela nunca poderia fazê-lo compreender, mas a verdade pura e simples era que Vitoria não podia suportar a ideia de Isabella voltar à prisão e ficar à mercê de Big Bertha. E não era apenas com Isabella que Vitoria se preocupava, mas também consigo mesma. Assumira o papel de protetora de Isabella e se Big Bertha pusesse as mãos nela seria uma derrota para a própria Vitoria. E, por isso, ela acrescentou:

- E significa muito. Fará isso por mim?

- Não dá para fazer sozinho - resmungou Al.

E Vitoria compreendeu que vencera. Ela começou a mordiscar seu caminho pelo corpo comprido e esguio de Al, murmurando:

- O velho Ralph não deverá ser libertado dentro de poucos dias?

Eram seis e meia quando os dois homens voltaram à cozinha de André, cobertos de suor e poeira.

- Está consertado? - indagou André, ansiosamente.

- Não foi fácil - informou Al. - O que tem aqui é um condensador com um dispositivo AC/DC que... Não se preocupe com isso - interrompeu-o André, impacientemente. - Deram um jeito?

- Claro. Está tudo consertado. Em cinco minutos voltará a funcionar, como se estivesse novo.

- Formidável! Se deixarem a conta na mesa da cozinha... Ralph sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe com isso. A companhia mandará a conta depois.

- Abençoados sejam vocês dois. Au revoir.

André observou os dois homens saírem pela porta dos fundos, carregando as bolsas de lona. Fora de vista, eles contornaram o pátio e foram abrir a caixa que alojava o condensador externo da unidade de ar-condicionado. Ralph segurou a lanterna, enquanto Al religava os fios que soltara duas horas antes. A unidade de ar-condicionado voltou a funcionar imediatamente. Al anotou o número do telefone na etiqueta presa no condensador. Pouco depois, fez a ligação; ao ouvir a mensagem gravada do Serviço de Ar-Condicionado Esquimó, Al disse:

- Aqui é da residência de Riley Biers, na Charles Street, 42. Nosso ar-condicionado está funcionando direito agora. Não precisam mais mandar alguém. Obrigado.

O jogo de pôquer semanal, na noite de sexta-feira, na casa de Riley Biers, era um evento aguardado ansiosamente por todos os jogadores. Era sempre o mesmo grupo seleto: Aro Volturi, James Gigandet, Juiz Embry Call, um vereador, um senador estadual e o anfitrião. As apostas eram altas, a comida sensacional e a companhia representava o poder. Riley Biers se achava em seu quarto, vestindo uma calça branca de seda e uma camisa que combinava. Cantarolava feliz, pensando na noite pela frente. Estava numa maré vencedora ultimamente. Na verdade, toda a minha vida é uma grande maré vencedora, pensou ele. Se alguém precisava de um favor judicial em Nova Orleans, Riley Biers era o advogado que devia procurar. Seu poder derivava das Ligações com a Família Volturi. Era conhecido como O Arrumador e podia dar um jeito em qualquer coisa, de uma multa de trânsito a uma acusação de tráfico de tóxicos ou de homicídio. A vida era boa. Aro Volturi chegou com um convidado e anunciou:

- James Gigandet não estará mais jogando conosco. Todos vocês conhecem o Inspetor Alistair Anderson.

Os homens trocaram apertos de mão.

- Os drinques estão no aparador - informou Riley Biers. – E teremos uma ceia mais tarde. Por que não entramos logo em ação?

Os homens ocuparam seus lugares habituais em torno da mesa de feltro verde. Volturi apontou para a cadeira vazia de James Gigandet e disse ao Inspetor:

- Aquele será o seu lugar daqui por diante, Alistair.

Enquanto um dos homens abria os baralhos novos, Biers começou a distribuir as fichas. Ele explicou ao Inspetor Anderson:

- As fichas pretas valem cinco dólares, as vermelhas dez, as azuis cinquenta e as brancas cem. Cada homem começa comprando quinhentos dólares de fichas. Jogamos o pôquer à escolha de quem dá as cartas, com três aumentos.

- Está óptimo para mim - comentou o Inspetor.

Aro Volturi parecia de mau humor.

- Vamos começar logo de uma vez.

Sua voz era um sussurro estrangulado, o que não constituía um bom sinal. Riley Biers daria muito para saber o que acontecera com James Gigandet, mas a experiência lhe dizia que era melhor não levantar o assunto. Volturi falaria com ele a esse respeito quando achasse que o momento era oportuno. Os pensamentos de Volturi eram sombrios: Fui como um pai para James Gigandet. Confiei nele, promovi-o a meu lugar-tenente. E o filho da puta me apunhalou pelas costas. E se aquela francesa maluca não tivesse me telefonado, ele poderia escapar impune. Mas agora nunca mais escapará de coisa alguma. Não onde está. Se ele é tão esperto, que trate de poder com os peixes lá embaixo.

- Aro, você entra ou passa?

Aro Volturi tornou a concentrar sua atenção no jogo. Enormes quantias haviam sido ganhas e perdidas naquela mesa. Aro Volturi sempre ficava aborrecido ao perder, embora isso nada tivesse a ver com o dinheiro. Ele não podia suportar estar no lado perdedor de qualquer coisa. Pensava em si mesmo como um vencedor natural. Somente os vencedores ascendiam à sua posição na vida. Nas últimas seis semanas Riley Biers estava numa maré vencedora e naquela noite Aro Volturi queria rompê-la de qualquer maneira. Como a variedade de pôquer era determinada por quem dava as cartas, cada um escolhia aquela em que se considerava mais forte. Jogavam o pôquer fechado comum, o stick, o canadense de cinco e sete cartas... naquela noite, porém, não importava o jogo escolhido, pois Aro Volturi se descobria sempre no lado perdedor. Ele passou a aumentar as apostas, jogando temerariamente, tentando recuperar os prejuízos. Por volta da meia-noite, quando pararam para comer a refeição que André preparara, Volturi já estava a perder 50 mil dólares e Riley Biers era o grande vencedor. A comida estava deliciosa. Geralmente Aro Volturi gostava da refeição prática à meia-noite. Naquele dia, no entanto, ele ansiava em voltar à mesa.

- Não está comendo, Aro - comentou Riley Biers.

- Não sinto fome.

Volturi pegou o bule de prata com café ao seu lado, encheu uma xícara de porcelana Herend e sentou à mesa de pôquer. Ficou observando os outros comerem, desejando que se apressassem. Estava impaciente em recuperar seu dinheiro. Quando começou a mexer o café, uma pequena partícula caiu na xícara. Com repugnância, Volturi removeu a partícula com a colher e examinou-a. Parecia um pedaço de reboco. Ele levantou os olhos para o teto e nesse instante alguma coisa bateu em sua testa. E percebeu subitamente um ruído de correria por cima.

- Que diabo está acontecendo lá em cima? - indagou Aro Volturi.

Riley Biers estava no meio de uma piada que contava ao Inspector Alistair.

- Desculpe, mas o que foi mesmo que disse, Aro?

O barulho de correria era mais perceptível agora. Fragmentos de reboco se despejavam sobre o feltro verde.

- A impressão é de que são camundongos - disse o senador.

- Não nesta casa - protestou Riley Biers, indignado.

- Mas com toda a certeza tem alguma coisa – resmungou Volturi.

Um pedaço maior de reboco caiu sobre o feltro verde da mesa.

- Terei de mandar André cuidar disso - declarou Biers. – Se todos já terminaram de comer, por que não voltamos ao jogo? Aro Volturi olhava fixamente para um pequeno buraco no teto, bem por cima de sua cabeça.

- Espere um pouco. Vamos primeiro dar uma olhada lá em cima.

- Para quê, Aro? André pode...

Volturi já se levantara e se encaminhava para a escada. Os outros se entreolharam por um instante e depois partiram atrás dele.

- Provavelmente um esquilo entrou no sótão - sugeriu Riley Biers. - Eles estão por toda a parte nesta época do ano.

Provavelmente escondendo as suas nozes para o inverno.

Ele riu de sua piada. Quando chegaram ao sótão, Aro Volturi abriu a porta bruscamente. Perry Pope acendeu a luz. Vislumbraram dois hamsters brancos correndo freneticamente de um lado para outro.

- Santo Deus! - exclamou Riley Biers. - Tenho ratos no meu sótão!

Aro Volturi não estava prestando atenção. Olhava fixamente para o meio do sótão. Havia ali uma cadeira dobrável de acampamento, com uma bandeja de sanduíches por cima e duas latas de cerveja. Havia um binóculo no chão, ao lado. Volturi adiantou-se, pegou os objetos, um a um, examinando-os cuidadosamente. Depois ficou de joelhos no chão empoeirado, removeu o pequeno cilindro de madeira que escondia um buraco perfurado no teto. Encostou o olho nesse buraco. A mesa de jogo era claramente visível por baixo. Riley Biers estava parado no meio do sótão, atordoado.

- Quem trouxe todas estas porcarias aqui para cima? André vai se ver comigo por causa disso.

Volturi levantou-se lentamente, limpou a poeira das calças. Riley Biers baixou os olhos para o chão.

- Olhem só! - exclamou ele. - Deixaram um buraco no chão. Os operários atuais não valem mais merda nenhuma.

Ele agachou-se e deu uma espiada pelo buraco. O rosto empalideceu de repente. Levantou-se e olhou ao redor, desesperado, encontrando todos os homens a fitá-lo fixamente.

- Ei! - disse Riley Biers. - Vocês não podem estar pensando que eu... Ora, pessoal, sou eu. Não sei de nada a respeito disso. Eu não enganaria vocês. Por Deus, somos amigos!

Sua mão voou para a boca e ele se pôs a roer furiosamente as cutículas. Volturi apalpou-lhe o braço.

- Não se preocupe com isso.

Sua voz era quase inaudível. Riley Biers continuou a roer desesperadamente a carne do polegar direito.

-;-

Notas Finais: E a vingança continua sendo colocada em pratica.

O que acharam?

Vamos uma autora feliz, deixe um review!

Bjos e até breve


	15. Chapter 15

Notas iniciais: "Se houver amanhã", história originalmente criada pelo famoso autor Sidney Sheldon sendo aqui "adaptada" utilizando as personagens de Stephenie Meyer, autora de Twilight Saga.

-;-

- Agora já são dois, Bella - disse Vitoria, soltando uma risadinha. - A notícia pelas ruas é de que seu amigo advogado Riley Biers não poderá mais exercer a sua profissão. Ele sofreu um terrível acidente. As duas tomavam café au tait com beignets num pequeno café com mesinhas na calçada, perto da Royal Street. Vitoria soltou outra risada e acrescentou:

- Você tem cabeça, garota. Não gostaria de entrar no negócio comigo?

- Obrigada, Vitoria, mas tenho outros planos.

Vitoria indagou, ansiosamente:

- Quem é o próximo?

- Juiz Embry Call.

Embry Call iniciara sua carreira como um advogado de cidade pequena, em Leesville, Louisiana. Não tinha muita aptidão para a advocacia, mas possuía dois atributos muito importantes: era fisicamente impressivo e moralmente flexível. Sua filosofia era de que a lei não passava de uma vara frágil, destinada a ser entortada de acordo com as necessidades de seus clientes. Com essa orientação, não era de surpreender que, pouco depois de se transferir para Nova Orleans, o escritório de advocacia de Embry Call começasse a prosperar, com um grupo especial de clientes. Ele passou de contravenções e acidentes de trânsito para crimes mais graves. Ao subir para os altos escalões, já era um especialista em comprar jurados, desacreditar testemunhas e subornar qualquer um que pudesse ajudar em seus casos. Em suma, era o tipo de advogado que Aro Volturi queria. Assim, era inevitável que os caminhos dos dois se cruzassem. Foi um casamento efetuado no paraíso da Máfia. Call tornou-se o porta-voz da Família Volturi. E quando chegou o momento oportuno, Aro providenciou a sua promoção a juiz.

- Não sei como você poderá pegar o juiz - comentou Vitoria -

Ele é rico, poderoso e intocável.

- Ele é rico e poderoso, mas não é intocável - corrigiu-a Isabella.

Isabella já elaborara seu plano, mas quando telefonou para o gabinete do Juiz Call compreendeu imediatamente que teria de mudá-lo.

- Eu gostaria de falar com o Juiz Call, por favor.

A secretária respondeu:

- Lamento, mas o juiz não está.

- Quando poderei encontrá-lo?

- Não sei dizer.

- É muito importante. Ele estará aí amanhã?

- Não. O Juiz Call está viajando.

- E eu não poderia localizá-lo em algum lugar?

- Infelizmente, não será possível. O juiz está fora do país.

Isabella tomou o cuidado de impedir que o desapontamento transparecesse em sua voz.

- Posso saber onde ele se encontra?

- O juiz está na Europa, participando de um simpósio judiciário internacional.

- Mas que pena!

- Quem está falando, por favor?

A mente de Isabella estava em disparada.

- Aqui é Elizabeth Rowane Dastin, presidente da divisão sul da Associação Americana de Advogados Criminais. Vamos promover o nosso banquete anual de reconhecimentos em Nova Orleans, no dia 20 deste mês, e escolhemos o Juiz Embry Call para ser o nosso homem do ano.

- Isso é maravilhoso! - exclamou a secretária. - Mas, infelizmente, o juiz não estará de volta antes disso.

- É uma pena. Aguardávamos com ansiedade a oportunidade de ouvir um dos seus famosos discursos. O Juiz Call foi a escolha unânime de nosso comité de seleção.

- Tenho certeza que ele ficará desapontado por perder essa oportunidade.

- Estou certa que você compreende como isso é uma grande honra. Alguns dos juízes mais proeminentes do país já foram eleitos no passado. E, espere um pouco! Tenho uma ideia. O juiz não poderia gravar um pequeno discurso de aceitação para nós... umas poucas palavras de agradecimentos?

- Bom... não posso responder por ele. O juiz anda muito ocupado...

- Haverá uma grande cobertura nacional de jornais e emissoras de televisão.

Houve um momento de silêncio. A secretária do Juiz Call sabia o quanto o Meritíssimo apreciava a cobertura dos meios de comunicação. Na verdade, até onde ela podia saber, a viagem que ele fazia parecia ter justamente esse propósito.

- Talvez ele encontre tempo para gravar algumas palavras.

Posso perguntar a ele.

- Mas isso seria sensacional - declarou Isabella, entusiasmada.

- O grande momento da noite!

- Gostaria que o juiz fizesse os seus comentários sobre alguma coisa específica?

- Claro que sim. Gostaríamos que ele falasse sobre... – Isabella hesitou. - Receio que seja um pouco complicado. Seria melhor se eu pudesse explicar a ele diretamente.

Houve outro silêncio momentâneo. A secretária enfrentava um dilema. Tinha ordens para não revelar o itinerário de seu chefe. Por outro lado, seria típico do juiz culpá-la se deixasse de receber uma distinção tão importante.

- Eu não deveria dar qualquer informação, mas tenho certeza de que o juiz gostaria que se abrisse uma exceção para algo tão prestigioso. Poderá encontrá-lo em Moscovo, no Hotel estará lá durante os próximos cinco dias e depois disso.

- Isso é óptimo! Entrarei em contato com ele imediatamente.

Muito obrigada.

- Eu é que lhe agradeço, Senhorita Dastin.

Os telegramas eram endereçados ao Juiz Embry Call, Hotel Rossia, Moscovo. O primeiro dizia:

CONSELHO JUDICIÁRIO PRÓXIMO

ENCONTRO PODE AGORA SER ACERTADO. CONFIRME DATA CONVENIENTE COMO ESPAÇO A SER SOLICITADO BORIS.

O segundo telegrama, que chegou no dia seguinte, dizia:

ACONSELHE SOBRE PROBLEMAS PLANOS VIAGEM. AVIÃO IR. CHEGOU ATRASADO MAS POUSOU SEGURANÇA. PERDEU PASSAPORTE E DINHEIRO. ELA VAI SER COLOCADA HOTEL PRIMEIRA CLASSE SUÍÇA. MAIS TARDE ACERTAREMOS CONTAS. BORIS.

O último telegrama dizia:

SUA IRMÃ VAI TENTAR EMBAIXADA AMERICANA PARA OBTER PASSAPORTE TEMPORÁRIO. SEM INFORMAÇÕES DISPONIVEIS SOBRE O NOVO VISTO. SUÍÇO FAZ RUSSO PARECER SANTO. DE NAVIO ELA PARTIRÁ MAIS DEPRESSA POSSÍVEL. BORIS.

Os homens do NKVD ficaram aguardando a chegada de novos telegramas. Como não houvesse mais nenhum, eles prenderam o Juiz Call.

O interrogatório durou dez dias e noites.

- Para quem enviou as informações?

- Que informações? Não sei do que estão falando.

- Estamos falando sobre os planos. Quem lhe deu os planos?

- Que planos?

- Os planos do novo submarino atómico soviético.

- Vocês devem estar loucos. O que pensam que eu sei sobre submarinos soviéticos?

- É o que tencionamos descobrir. Com quem foi o seu encontro secreto?

- Que encontro secreto? Não tenho nada de secreto.

- Óptimo. Pode então nos dizer quem é Boris.

- Que Boris?

- O homem que depositou o dinheiro em sua conta na Suíça

- Que conta na Suíça?

Eles estavam furiosos.

- Você é um idiota obstinado. Vamos fazer um exemplo de você e de todos os outros espiões americanos que tentam solapar a nossa grande pátria.

Quando o embaixador americano teve permissão para visitá-lo, o Juiz Embry Call já perdera sete quilos. Não podia se lembrar da última vez em que seus algozes lhe haviam permitido dormir, transformara-se num trémulo farrapo humano.

- Por que estão fazendo isso comigo? - lamuriou-se o juiz. - Sou um cidadão americano. E um juiz. Pelo amor de Deus, tire-me daqui!

- Estou fazendo tudo o que posso.

O embaixador ficou chocado com a aparência de Call. Recepcionara o Juiz Call e os outros membros do Comité Judiciário ao chegarem, duas semanas antes. O homem que o embaixador conhecera então não tinha qualquer semelhança com a criatura trémula e apavorada que agora rastejava à sua frente. Que diabo os russos estão querendo desta vez?, especulou o embaixador. O juiz não é mais espião do que eu. Uma pausa e ele pensou, ironicamente: Eu poderia ter escolhido um exemplo melhor. O embaixador exigiu uma audiência com o presidente do Politburo. O pedido foi recusado e ele se contentou com um dos ministros.

- Devo apresentar um protesto formal - declarou o embaixador, furioso. - O comportamento de seu país no tratamento dispensado ao Juiz Embry Call é indesculpável. Classificar um homem de sua estatura de espião é um absurdo.

- Se já acabou de falar - disse o ministro, friamente – eu gostaria que desse uma olhada nisto.

Ele entregou cópias dos telegramas ao embaixador. Depois de ler, o embaixador levantou os olhos, perplexo.

- O que há de errado com estes telegramas? São perfeitamente inocentes.

- Acha mesmo? Talvez seja melhor lê-los de novo. Devidamente decifrados.

Ele entregou ao embaixador outras cópias dos telegramas. Cada quarta palavra estava sublinhada.

CONSELHO JUDICIÁRIO PRÓXIMO ENCONTRO PODE AGORA SER ACERTADO,

CONFIRME DATA CONVENIENTE COMO ESPAÇO A SER SOLICITADO.

BORIS

ACONSELHE SOBRE PROBLEMAS PLANOS VIAGEM. AVIÃO IRMA CHEGOU

ATRASADO MAS POUSOU SEGURANÇA. PERDEU PASSAPORTE E DINHEIRO.

ELA VAI SER COLOCADA HOTEL PRIMEIRA CLASSE SUÍÇA. MAIS TARDE

ACERTAREMOS CONTAS.

BORIS

SUA IRMÃ VAI TENTAR EMBAIXADA AMERICANA PARA OBTER PASSAPORTE

TEMPORÁRIO. SEM INFORMAÇÕES DISPONÍVEIS SOBRE O NOVO VISTO.

SUÍÇO FAZ RUSSO PARECER SANTO. DE NAVIO ELA PARTIRÁ MAIS

DEPRESSA POSSÍVEL.

BORIS

Mas que filho da puta!, pensou o embaixador. A imprensa e o público não tiveram acesso ao julgamento. O prisioneiro permaneceu obstinado até o fim, continuando a negar que estivesse na União Soviética em missão de espionagem. A promotoria prometeu clemência se ele revelasse quem eram os seus superiores. O Juiz Call daria a própria alma para poder fazer isso, mas infelizmente não era possível. No dia seguinte ao julgamento saiu uma pequena notícia no jornal, informando que o notório espião americano Juiz Embry Call fora considerado culpado de espionagem e condenado a 14 anos de trabalhos forçados na Sibéria. A comunidade de informações americana estava espantada com o Caso Call. Os rumores fervilhavam na CIA, FBI, Serviço Secreto e Departamento do Tesouro.

- Ele não é um dos nossos - garantiu a CIA. – Provavelmente pertence ao Tesouro.

O Departamento do Tesouro negou qualquer conhecimento do caso:

- Nada disso. Não temos nada a ver com Call. Provavelmente é a porra do FBI se intrometendo mais uma vez em nosso território.

Mas o FBI afirmou:

- Nunca ouvimos falar do homem. Provavelmente ele era controlado pelo Departamento de Estado ou pela Agência de

Informações do Departamento de Defesa. A Agência de Informações do Departamento de Defesa estava tão no escuro quanto as outras organizações, mas limitou-se a declarar, astutamente:

- Sem comentários

Cada serviço estava absolutamente convencido de que o Juiz Embry Call fora enviado ao exterior por um dos outros.

- Não podemos deixar de reconhecer a sua coragem - comentou o diretor da CIA. - Ele é dos mais duros. Não confessou e não revelou o nome de ninguém. Para dizer a verdade, eu bem que gostaria de ter muitos agentes como ele.

As coisas não corriam bem para Aro Volturi e o capo era incapaz de compreender o motivo. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, a sorte lhe era adversa. Começara com a deserção de James Gigandet, depois viera a traição de Riley Biers e agora era o juiz que se envolvia em alguma história maluca de espionagem. Todos eram partes intrínsecas da máquina de Volturi, homens em quem se apoiava. James Gigandet era a alavanca na organização da Família e Volturi não encontrara ninguém para substitui-lo. Os negócios estavam agora descuidados, começavam a se acumular queixas de pessoas que nunca antes haviam se atrevido a reclamar. Espalhara-se a notícia de que Aro Volturi estava ficando velho, não era mais capaz de manter os seus homens na linha, sua organização começava a desmoronar. A gota d'água final foi um telefonema de Nova Jersey.

- Soubemos que está com um pequeno problema por aí, Aro. Gostaríamos de ajudar.

- Não tenho problema nenhum - respondeu Volturi, bruscamente.

- É verdade que tivemos duas dificuldades recentemente, mas já foi tudo resolvido.

- Não é o que soubemos, Aro. A informação é de que sua cidade se encontra à deriva. Não há ninguém para controlá-la.

- Eu estou controlando.

- Talvez tenha se tornado demais para você. Quem sabe você não tem trabalhado excessivamente? Talvez precise de um pequeno descanso.

- Esta é a minha cidade. Ninguém vai tirá-la de mim.

- Ora, Aro, quem falou em tirá-la de você? Só queremos ajudar. As Famílias aqui no leste se reuniram e decidiram mandar alguns dos nossos homens para lhe dar uma mãozinha. Não há nada de errado numa colaboração entre velhos amigos, não é mesmo?

Aro Volturi sentiu um calafrio subir-lhe pela espinha. Só havia uma coisinha errada com aquilo: a mãozinha se transformaria numa enorme mão, viraria uma bola de neve. Vitoria fizera camarão corri quiabo para o jantar e estava fervendo no fogão em fogo brando, enquanto elas esperavam pela chegada de Al. A onda de calor de setembro já afetara profundamente os nervos de todo mundo. Quando Al finalmente entrou no pequeno apartamento, Vitoria gritou:

- Onde diabo você se meteu? A porra do jantar está queimando e eu também!

Mas Al se achava eufórico demais para se incomodar com a rispidez de Vitoria.

- Eu estava ocupado a saber das notícias, mulher. E espere só até ouvir o que descobri. - Ele virou-se para Isabella. - A Máfia agarrou Aro Volturi pelo colarinho. A Família de Nova Jersey vem assumir tudo aqui.

Al fez uma pausa, o rosto se desmanchando num largo sorriso.

- Você liquidou mesmo o filho da puta! - Ele fitou Isabella nos olhos e o sorriso se desvaneceu. - Não está feliz, Bella?

Que estranha palavra, pensou Isabella. Feliz. Ela esquecera o que isso significava. E se perguntou se algum dia poderia ser feliz outra vez, se algum dia tornaria a sentir quaisquer emoções normais. Há muito tempo que todo seu pensamento em vigília se concentrava em vingar o que haviam feito à sua mãe e a si mesma. Agora que, estava quase acabado, restava apenas um vazio interior. Isabella foi a um florista na manhã seguinte.

- Quero mandar flores para Aro Volturi. Uma coroa fúnebre, de cravos brancos, montada numa estante, com uma fita larga. E quero que na fita esteja escrito "DESCANSE EM PAZ".

Ela pegou um pequeno cartão em branco e escreveu, para acompanhar a coroa: "DA FILHA DE Renée Swan."

-;-

Notas Finais: E a vingança continua sendo colocada em pratica.

O que acharam?

Vamos uma autora feliz, deixe um review!

Bjos e até breve


	16. Chapter 16

Notas iniciais: "Se houver amanhã", história originalmente criada pelo famoso autor Sidney Sheldon sendo aqui "adaptada" utilizando as personagens de Stephenie Meyer, autora de Twilight Saga.

-;-

Filadélfia

TERÇA-FEIRA, 7 DE OUTUBRO - 16 HORAS

Chegara a hora de cuidar de Mike Newton III. Os outros eram estranhos. Mike fora seu amante, o pai de seu filho que não nascera... e ele virara as costas a ambos. Vitoria e Al foram ao aeroporto de Nova Orleans para se despedirem de Isabella.

- Sentirei sua falta - dissera Vitoria - Você pôs esta cidade de pernas pro ar. Deveriam elegê-la prefeita do povo.

- O que vai fazer em Filadélfia? - perguntara Al.

Ela respondera a metade da verdade:

- Voltarei a meu antigo emprego no banco.

Vitoria e Al trocaram um olhar.

- Eles... ahn... sabem que você está voltando?

- Não. Mas o vice-presidente gosta de mim. Não haverá qualquer problema. É difícil encontrar pessoas qualificadas, para operar nos computadores.

- Boa sorte. Mantenha-se em contato, está bem? E não se meta em encrencas, garota.

Meia hora depois Isabella seguia de avião rumo a Filadélfia. Ela hospedou-se no Hilton Hotel e lavou a vapor o seu único vestido bom, por cima da banheira cheia de água quente. às 11 horas da manhã seguinte foi para o banco e procurou a secretária de Paul Lahote.

- Olá, Mae.

Ela olhou aturdida para Isabella, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.

- Isabella! - A moça ficou visivelmente embaraçada. - Eu... Como vai?

- Muito bem. O Sr. Lahote está?

- Eu... eu não sei. Deixe-me verificar. Com licença.

Ela se levantou, afogueada, entrou apressadamente na sala do vice-presidente. Voltou um momento depois.

- Pode entrar.

Mae ficou de lado quando Isabella se encaminhou para a porta. O que há com ela?, pensou Isabella.

Paul Lahote estava de pé, ao lado de sua mesa.

- Olá, Sr. Lahote - disse Isabella, jovialmente. - Eu voltei.

- Para quê?

O tom era inamistoso. Decididamente hostil. Pegou Isabella de surpresa. Ela insistiu:

- Disse que eu era a melhor operadora de computador que já conheceu e pensei...

- Pensou que eu lhe devolveria o seu antigo emprego?

- Isso mesmo, senhor. Não esqueci nada do que sabia. Ainda posso...

- Lamento muito, Senhorita Swan. - Não era mais Isabella. – O que está me pedindo é inteiramente impossível. Tenho certeza de que pode compreender que nossos clientes não ficariam satisfeitos em lidar com uma pessoa que cumpriu pena numa penitenciária por assalto à mão armada e tentativa de homicídio. Isso não estaria de acordo com a nossa imagem ética. E acho improvável que, tendo em vista os seus antecedentes, qualquer banco possa contratá-la. Sugiro que tente encontrar emprego mais condizente com as suas circunstâncias. E espero que compreenda que não há nada de pessoal nesta decisão.

Isabella escutou as palavras primeiro com choque e depois com uma raiva crescente. Ele a fazia parecer uma pária, uma leprosa. Não gostaríamos de perdê-la. É uma de nossas funcionárias mais valiosas.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa, Senhorita Swan?

Era uma maneira de encerrar a entrevista. Havia uma centena de coisas que Isabella sentia vontade de dizer, mas sabia que de nada adiantariam.

- Não. Acho que você já disse tudo.

Isabella virou-se e deixou a sala, o rosto ardendo. Todos os funcionários do banco pareciam observá-la. Mae espalhara a notícia: A condenada voltara. Isabella encaminhou-se para a saída, a cabeça erguida, morrendo por dentro. Não posso permitir que façam isso comigo. O orgulho é tudo o que me resta e ninguém vai tirá-lo de mim. Isabella passou o dia inteiro no quarto, angustiada. Como pudera ser tão ingénua para acreditar que a receberiam de braços abertos? Era agora uma pessoa notória.

- Você é a manchete no Daily News de Filadélfia.

Pois Filadélfia que se dane, pensou Isabella. Tinha um negócio inacabado ali, mas iria embora depois que o concluísse. Seguiria para Nova York, onde seria anónima. A decisão fê-la sentir-se melhor. Isabella presenteou-se naquela noite com um jantar no Café Royal, um dos melhores restaurantes de Filadélfia. Depois do sórdido encontro com Paul Lahote naquela manhã, ela precisava do clima tranquilizador de luzes suaves, ambiente elegante e música de fundo. Pediu um martini de vodca. Quando o garçom o trouxe, Isabella levantou os olhos e sentiu que o coração subitamente parava. Sentados num reservado, no outro lado da sala, estavam Mike e sua esposa. Ainda não a tinham visto. O primeiro impulso de Isabella foi se levantar e ir embora. Ainda não se sentia preparada para enfrentar Mike, enquanto não tivesse uma oportunidade de pôr seu plano em execução.

- Gostaria de pedir o jantar agora? - o garçom estava perguntando.

- Eu... eu esperarei mais um pouco. Obrigada.

Ela precisava de decidir se ia ou não ia ficar. Olhou novamente para Mike e um fenómeno espantoso ocorreu: Era como se contemplasse um estranho. Viu um homem pálido, de meia-idade, aparência cansada, calvo, ombros encurvados, tendo no rosto uma expressão de inefável tédio. Era impossível acreditar que ela tivesse pensado outrora que amava aquele homem, fora para a cama com ele, planeara passar o resto da vida em sua companhia. Isabella olhou para a esposa. Ela exibia a mesma expressão entediada de Mike. Davam a impressão de duas pessoas encurraladas juntas pela eternidade, congeladas no tempo. Simplesmente se sentavam ali, sem dizerem uma só palavra um para o outro. Isabella pôde visualizar os anos tediosos e intermináveis que os dois teriam pela frente. Sem amor. Sem alegria. Essa é a punição de Mike, pensou ela, experimentando uma repentina sensação de alívio, uma libertação das profundas e sinistras correntes emocionais que antes a agrilhoavam. Isabella fez sinal para o garçom e disse:

- Estou pronta para pedir agora.

Estava acabado. O passado fora finalmente sepultado. Foi somente quando voltou ao quarto no hotel, naquela noite, que Isabella se lembrou que tinha dinheiro a receber do fundo dos funcionários do banco. Sentou-se e calculou a quantia. Dava exatamente 1.376 dólares e 65 cents. Ela escreveu uma carta para Paul Lahote e dois dias depois recebeu uma resposta de Mae:

Prezada Senhorita Swan:

Em resposta a seu pedido, o Sr. Lahote pediu-me que lhe comunicasse que, por causa da política moral do plano financeiro dos funcionários, sua cota reverteu para o fundo geral. O Sr. Lahote pede também para lhe assegurar que não guarda qualquer ressentimento pessoal.

Atenciosamente,

Mae Trenton

Secretária do Vice-Presidente Sénior.

Isabella não podia acreditar. Estavam roubando o seu dinheiro, sob o pretexto de resguardar a moral do banco! Ela sentiu-se indignada. E jurou: Não deixarei que me enganem. Nunca mais deixarei que qualquer pessoa me engane. Dois dias depois Isabella se achava parada do lado de fora da entrada familiar do Trust and Fidelity Bank de Filadélfia. Usava uma peruca preta comprida, uma maquilhagem morena, uma cicatriz vermelha no queixo. Se alguma coisa saísse errada, seria da cicatriz que se lembrariam. Apesar do disfarce, Isabella tinha a sensação de estar nua, pois trabalhara naquele banco durante cinco anos e os empregados eram pessoas que haviam-na conhecido muito bem. Teria de tomar todo cuidado para não se trair. Ela entrou claudicando no banco. Havia muitos clientes lá dentro, pois Isabella escolhera deliberadamente a hora do pique do movimento. Aproximou-se de uma das mesas de atendimento dos clientes. O homem sentado por trás concluiu um telefonema e disse:

- Pois não?

Era Jon Creighton, o fanático do banco. Odiava judeus, pretos e porto-riquenhos, mas não necessariamente nessa ordem. Sempre fora um motivo de irritação para Isabella durante os anos em que ali trabalhara. Agora, não houve qualquer sinal de reconhecimento no rosto dele.

- Buenos días, senhor. Eu gostaria de abrir uma conta corrente, agora.

Isabella carregava no sotaque que ouvira muitas presas usar em sua época negra na penitenciaria feminina. Havia uma expressão de desdém no rosto de Creighton.

- Nome?

- Rita Gonzáles.

- E quanto gostaria de depositar em sua conta?

- Dez dólares.

A voz de Creighton era escaminha:

- Em cheque ou em dinheiro?

- Acho que em dinheiro.

Ela tirou cuidadosamente da bolsa uma nota de dez dólares, toda amassada, meio rasgada, entregou a Creighton. Ele estendeu um formulário em branco para ela.

- Preencha isto.

Isabella não tinha a menor intenção de escrever qualquer coisa com sua letra. Franziu o rosto.

- Desculpe, senhor. Machuquei minha mão... num acidente.

Importa-se de escrever para mim, se faz favor. Creighton, bufou. Esses mexicanos analfabetos!

- Disse que seu nome é Rita Gonzáles?

- Sim.

- Endereço?

Isabella forneceu o endereço e o telefone do hotel em que estava hospedada.

- Nome de solteira de sua mãe?

- Gonzáles. Minha mãe casou com seu tio.

- E sua data de nascimento?

- 20 de dezembro de 1958.

- Lugar de nascimento?

- Gudad de México.

- Cidade do México. Assine aqui.

- Terei de usar a mão esquerda.

Isabella pegou uma caneta e desajeitadamente escreveu uma assinatura ilegível. Jon Creighton preencheu uma ficha de depósito.

- Eu lhe darei um talão de cheques provisório. Seus cheques impressos serão remetidos pelo correio dentro de três ou quatro semanas.

- Bom. Muito agradecida, senhor.

- De nada.

Ele observou-a sair do banco. Malditos mexicanos. Há diversos meios ilegais de se obter acesso ao sistema de informações do banco e Isabella era uma especialista no assunto. Ajudara a montar o sistema de segurança do banco e agora estava prestes a contorná-lo. Seu primeiro passo era encontrar uma loja de computadores, comprar um e fazer contato com o computador do banco via internet. Encontrou uma a vários quarteirões do banco, quase vazia. Um vendedor ansioso se aproximou e logo a compra foi concluída. Em seu quarto de hotel Isabella adentrou no sistema do banco, mas logo se deparou com a falta do o código de acesso apropriado. Esse código era mudado diariamente. Isabella participara da reunião em que fora decidido o código de autorização original.

- Devemos mudá-lo constantemente - dissera Paul Lahote - a fim de que ninguém possa violá-lo. Contudo, queremos que seja bastante simples para as pessoas que estão autorizadas a usá-lo. O código finalmente escolhido usava as quatro estações do ano e o dia corrente. Isabella em frente ao computador logo viu o aviso que apareceu na pequena tela: SEU CÓDIGO DE AUTORIZAÇÃO, POR FAVOR?

Era o dia 10.

OUTONO 10, bateu Isabella.

ESTE É UM CÓDIGO DE AUTORIZAÇÃO IMPRÓPRIO. A tela do computador ficou em branco.

Eles teriam mudado o código? Pelo canto do olho, Isabella pensativa tentou se situar na mente de Paul Lahote. Ele era um homem de hábitos e Isabella tinha certeza de que não teria variado demais o código. Provavelmente mantivera o conceito original das estações e dos números. Mas como os mudara? Seria complicado demais inverter todos os números; portanto, era provável que ele tivesse apenas trocado as estações. Isabella tentou de novo.

SEU CÓDIGO DE AUTORIZAÇÃO, POR FAVOR?

INVERNO 10.

ESTE É UM CÓDIGO DE AUTORIZAÇÃO IMPRÓPRIO. A tela tornou a ficar vazia.

Não vai dar certo, pensou Isabella, desesperada. Farei só mais uma tentativa.

SEU CÓDIGO DE AUTORIZAÇÃO, POR FAVOR?

PRIMAVERA 10.

A tela ficou vazia por um instante e depois a mensagem apareceu: CONTINUE, POR FAVOR.

Então Lahote trocara mesmo as estações. Ela bateu rapidamente: TRANSAÇÃO INTERNA DE DINHEIRO. No mesmo instante, o cardápio do banco, as categorias de transações disponíveis, apareceu na tela: VOCÊ DESEJA

A) DEPÓSITO DE DINHEIRO

B) TRANSFERENCIA DE DINHEIRO

C) RETIRADA DE DINHEIRO DE CONTA DE POUPANÇA

D) TRANSFERENCIA ENTRE SUCURSAIS

E) RETIRADA DE DINHEIRO DE CONTA CORRENTE

REGISTRE POR FAVOR SUA OPÇÃO

Isabella escolheu o B. A tela tornou a se apagar e logo um novo cardápio apareceu.

VALOR DA TRANSFERÊNCIA?

PARA ONDE?

DE ONDE?

Ela bateu: DO FUNDO DE RESERVA GERAL PARA RITA GONZALES.

Quando chegou o momento de indicar o valor, ela hesitou por um instante. Tentador, pensou Isabella. Como tinha acesso, não havia limite para a quantia que o computador agora subserviente poderia lhe dar. Se quisesse, tomaria milhões. Mas não era uma ladra. Tudo o que queria era o que lhe pertencia por direito.

Ela bateu 1.375,65 dólares e acrescentou o número da conta de Rita Gonzáles.

A tela comunicou: TRANSAÇÃO CONCLUÍDA, DESEJA EFECTUAR OUTRAS OPERAÇÕES?

NÃO.

SESSÃO ENCERRADA. OBRIGADO.

O dinheiro seria automaticamente transferido pela Câmara de Compensação Interbancária que manipulava os 220 bilhões de dólares deslocados entre os bancos todos os dias. Em seguida ela telefonou para o banco e pediu para falar com o chefe dos caixas.

- Olá. Aqui é Rita Gonzáles. Eu gostaria que minha conta corrente fosse transferida para a matriz do First Hanover Bank, em Nova York, por favor.

- O número de sua conta, Senhorita Gonzáles?

Isabella deu a informação. Uma hora depois, Isabella deixou o Hilton e partiu para a cidade de Nova York. Quando o First Hanover Bank de Nova York abriu, às 10 horas da manhã seguinte, Rita Gonzáles ali estava, a fim de retirar todo o dinheiro de sua conta.

- Quanto tem? perguntou ela.

O caixa verificou.

- Tem 1.385 dólares e 65 cents.

- Sim, está correto.

- Gostaria de levar um cheque visado nesse valor, Senhorita Gonzáles?

- Não, obrigada. Não confio em bancos. Quero tudo em dinheiro.

Isabella recebera os 200 dólares habituais ao deixar a penitenciária estadual e mais a pequena quantia que ganhara tomando conta de Angela. Contudo, mesmo com o dinheiro do fundo do banco, ela não tinha segurança financeira. Era indispensável que conseguisse um emprego o mais depressa possível. Ela hospedou-se num hotel barato na Lexington Avenue e começou a enviar seu currículo aos bancos de Nova York, solicitando um emprego como técnica em computadores. Logo descobriu que o computador se tornara subitamente o seu inimigo. Sua vida não era mais particular. Os bancos de memória dos computadores continham a história de sua vida e prontamente a revelavam a qualquer um que apertasse as teclas certas. E no instante em que a ficha criminal de Isabella aparecia, seu pedido de emprego era rejeitado. Acho improvável que, tendo em vista os seus antecedentes, qualquer banco possa contratá-la. Paul Lahote estava certo. Isabella enviou outros pedidos de empregos a seguradoras e outras empresas que operavam com computadores. As respostas eram sempre iguais: negativo. Muito bem, pensou Isabella, sempre posso fazer outra coisa. Ela comprou um exemplar de The New York Times bem como acessou os sites de empregos e começou a procurar os anúncios de emprego. Havia uma vaga de secretária numa firma de exportação. No momento em que Isabella passou pela porta, o gerente de pessoal disse:

- Ei, eu a vi na televisão. Você salvou uma garota na prisão, não é mesmo?

Isabella virou-se e fugiu. No dia seguinte ela foi contratada como vendedora no departamento infantil da Sacks, na Quinta Avenida. O salário era muito menor do que ganhava antes, mas pelo menos daria para se sustentar. Em seu segundo dia de trabalho, uma freguesa histérica reconheceu-a e comunicou ao gerente do andar que se recusava a ser servida por uma assassina que afogara uma criancinha. Isabella não teve sequer a oportunidade de explicar. Foi imediatamente despedida. Parecia a Isabella que os homens contra os quais executara a sua vingança estavam dando a última palavra, no final de contas, convertendo-a numa criminosa pública, uma pária. A injustiça do que estava lhe acontecendo era corrosiva. Não tinha ideia de como odiaria viver e pela primeira vez começou a experimentar um sentimento de desespero. Ela vasculhou a bolsa naquela noite para verificar quanto dinheiro lhe restava. Num canto da carteira viu o pedaço de papel que Zafrina Cooper lhe dera na prisão. ELEAZAR DENALI, JOALHEIRO, QUINTA AVENIDA, 640, CIDADE DE NOVA YORK. Ele se empenha na reforma criminal. E gosta de ajudar as pessoas que já passaram pela prisão. Eleazar Denali et Cie Joalheiros era um estabelecimento elegante, com um porteiro de libré do lado de fora e um guarda armado dentro. A loja propriamente dita era simples, mas as jóias eram requintadas e caras. Isabella disse à recepcionista:

- Eu gostaria de falar com o Sr. Eleazar Denali, por favor.

- Tem um encontro marcado?

- Não. Uma... uma amiga comum sugeriu que eu o procurasse.

- Seu nome?

- Isabella Swan.

- Um momento, por favor.

A recepcionista pegou um telefone e murmurou alguma coisa que Isabella não pôde entender. Ela repôs o telefone no gancho.

- O Sr. Denali está muito ocupado neste momento. Pergunta se poderia voltar às seis horas.

- Posso, sim. Obrigada.

Isabella saiu da loja e parou na calçada, indecisa. Vir para Nova York fora um erro. Provavelmente não havia nada que Eleazar Denali pudesse fazer por ela. E por que deveria fazer?

Ela era uma estranha total. Ele me fará uma preleção e me dará uma esmola. Não preciso de qualquer das duas coisas. Nem dele nem de qualquer outra pessoa. Sou uma sobrevivente. Darei um jeito, de alguma forma. Que se dane Eleazar Denali. Não voltarei a procurá-lo. Isabella vagueou pelas ruas a esmo, passando pelos salões reluzentes da Quinta Avenida, os prédios de apartamentos guardados na Park Avenue, as lojas movimentadas na Lexington e na Terceira Avenida. Passeava pelas ruas de Nova York sem pensar, sem ver nada, dominada por uma amarga frustração. às seis horas descobriu-se de volta à Quinta Avenida, diante de Eleazar Denali et Cie Joalheiros. O porteiro se fora e a porta estava trancada. Isabella bateu na porta, num gesto de desafio, depois virou-se. Mas, para sua surpresa, a porta abriu-se abruptamente. Um homem de aparência paternal estava parado ali, a fitá-la. Era calvo, com tufos de cabelos brancos por cima das orelhas, um rosto rubicundo e jovial, olhos azuis faiscantes.

- É a Senhorita Swan?

- SOU...

- E eu sou Eleazar Denali. Não quer entrar, por favor?

Isabella entrou na loja deserta.

- Eu estava à sua espera - disse Eleazar Denali. - Vamos para o meu escritório, onde poderemos conversar mais à vontade.

Ele conduziu-a através da loja até uma porta fechada, que destrancou com uma chave. O escritório era elegantemente mobiliado e mais parecia um apartamento que um lugar de negócios, sem escrivaninhas, apenas sofás, cadeiras e mesas distribuídas com bom gosto. As paredes estavam cobertas por quadros de velhos mestres.

- Gostaria de tomar um drinque? - ofereceu Eleazar Denali. - Uísque, conhaque ou talvez um xerez?

- Não quero nada, obrigada.

Isabella sentia-se subitamente nervosa. Descartara a ideia de que aquele homem faria alguma coisa para ajudá-la; contudo, ao mesmo tempo, descobriu-se a torcer desesperadamente para que ele pudesse fazê-lo.

- Zafrina sugeriu que eu o procurasse, Sr. Denali. Ela disse que o senhor... ajudava pessoas que já estiveram... em dificuldades. Ela não foi capaz de dizer prisão. Eleazar Denali cruzou as mãos e Isabella notou que as unhas eram impecavelmente cuidadas.

- Pobre Zafrina. Uma moça maravilhosa. Mas não teve sorte.

- Não teve sorte?

- Isso mesmo. Foi apanhada.

- Eu... eu não compreendo...

- É realmente muito simples, Senhorita Swan. Zafrina trabalhava para mim. Era bem protegida. Mas a pobre coitada se apaixonou por um chofer de Nova Orleans, e resolveu operar por conta própria. E... acabou sendo apanhada.

Isabella estava confusa.

- Ela trabalhou aqui como uma vendedora?

Eleazar Denali recostou-se na cadeira e riu até que os olhos ficaram marejados de lágrimas.

- Não, minha cara - disse ele, enxugando as lágrimas. -

Obviamente, Zafrina não lhe explicou tudo. Ele tornou a se recostar e uniu as pontas dos dedos, antes de continuar:

- Tenho um pequeno negócio paralelo muito lucrativo, Senhorita Swan. Sinto o maior prazer em partilhar esses lucros com meus colegas. Sou bem-sucedido em contratar pessoas como você... se me perdoa dizê-lo ... que já cumpriram uma pena de prisão.

Isabella estudou o rosto dele, mais perplexa do que nunca.

- Deve compreender que me encontro numa posição singular. Tenho uma clientela extremamente rica. Meus clientes tornam-se meus amigos E me fazem suas confidências. - Ele bateu com os dedos, delicadamente. - Sei quando meus clientes viajam. Bem poucas pessoas viajam com jóias nestes tempos perigosos. Assim, suas jóias ficam guardadas em casa. Recomendo as medidas de segurança que devem adoptar para protegê-las. Sei exatamente quais as jóias que possuem, pois as compraram de mim. E os clientes.

Isabella descobriu-se de pé.

- Obrigada por seu tempo, Sr. Denali.

- Já vai embora?

- Se está dizendo o que eu penso...

- Claro que estou.

Isabella podia sentir as suas faces ardendo.

- Não sou uma criminosa. Vim aqui à procura de um emprego.

- E é justamente o que estou lhe oferecendo, minha cara. Ocupará uma ou duas horas de seu tempo e posso lhe prometer vinte e cinco mil dólares. - Ele sorriu maliciosamente. – E livre de impostos, é claro.

Isabella fazia um grande esforço para controlar sua raiva.

- Não estou interessada. Pode me deixar sair, por favor?

- Pois não, se é isso o que deseja. - Ele levantou-se e acompanhou-a até à porta. - Deve compreender, Senhorita Swan, que se houvesse o menor perigo de alguém ser apanhado eu não estaria envolvido. Tenho uma reputação a zelar.

- Prometo que não falarei nada a esse respeito - disse Isabella friamente.

Morgan tornou a sorrir.

- Não há nada que possa dizer, minha cara, não é mesmo? Afinal, quem acreditaria em você? Eu sou Eleazar Denali.

Ao chegarem à porta da loja, ele acrescentou:

- Não quer me avisar se mudar de ideia? O melhor momento para me telefonar é depois das seis horas da tarde. Ficarei à espera de sua ligação.

- Pois não fique - disse Isabella bruscamente.

Ela saiu para a noite que caía. Ainda tremia quando chegou a seu quarto.

Mandou um empregado do hotel buscar um sanduíche e café. Não tinha vontade de falar com ninguém. A conversa com Eleazar Denali deixara-a com a sensação de ter sido contaminada. Ele a confundira com todas as criminosas tristes, confusas e derrotadas que a cercavam na Penitenciária Meridional da Louisiana Para Mulheres. Mas ela não era uma delas. Era Isabella Swan, uma perita em computadores, uma cidadã decente, que respeitava as leis. A quem ninguém queria contratar. Isabella passou a noite inteira acordada, pensando em seu futuro. Não tinha emprego e lhe restava muito pouco dinheiro. Tomou duas decisões: Pela manhã, iria se mudar para um lugar mais barato e arrumaria um emprego. Qualquer tipo de emprego. O lugar mais barato em um horrível apartamento de um só cómodo, no quarto andar de um prédio sem elevador, no Lower East Side. De seu quarto, através das paredes finas como papel, Isabella podia ouvir os vizinhos gritando uns para os outros, em línguas estrangeiras. As janelas e portas das lojas que margeavam as ruas eram gradeadas e Isabella podia compreender por quê. A área parecia povoada por bêbados, prostitutas e mendigos. A caminho do supermercado para fazer compras, Isabella foi abordada três vezes... duas vezes por homens e a outra por uma mulher. Não posso suportar isso. Não ficarei aqui por muito tempo, Isabella garantiu a si mesma. Ela foi a uma pequena agência de empregos, a poucos quarteirões de seu apartamento. Na agência Isabella conseguiu algumas colocações inferiores, empregos que lhe permitiriam ao menos comer e ter um teto para dormir, mas foi até ser acusada de roubo em um hotel onde estava trabalhando como arrumadeira que a submissão a vida que estava levando chegou em seu limite máximo, por fim ficou claro, depois de muito constrangimento que ela nada roubara, mas a situação lhe serviu de lição, havia passado por muitas humilhações, estava esgotada. Ela deixou o hotel e seguiu diretamente para Eleazar Denali, et Cie Joalheiros.

- É ridiculamente simples - Eleazar Denali estava dizendo. - Uma cliente minha, Lois Bellamy, acaba de viajar para a Europa. Sua casa é em Sea Cliff, Long Island. Os empregados tiram folga nos fins de semana e não há ninguém por lá. Uma patrulha particular efetua uma inspeção a cada quatro horas. Você pode entrar e sair da casa em poucos minutos. Eles estavam sentados no escritório de Eleazar Denali.

- Conheço o sistema de alarme e tenho a combinação do cofre. Tudo o que você tem de fazer, minha cara, é entrar, pegar as jóias e sair. Traga-me as jóias, eu tiro as pedras dos engastes, torno a lapidar as maiores e as vendo.

- Se é tão simples assim, por que você não faz tudo pessoalmente? - indagou Isabella, bruscamente.

Os olhos azuis do Denali faiscaram.

- Porque estou saindo da cidade a negócios. Sempre que um desses pequenos incidentes ocorre", eu me encontro invariavelmente fora da cidade a negócios.

- Entendo...

- Se está com escrúpulos sobre a possibilidade de o roubo afetar a Sra. Bellamy, pode esquecer. Ela é uma mulher horrível, que tem casas por todo o mundo, cheias das coisas mais caras. Além disso, segurou as jóias pelo dobro do valor real. Naturalmente, eu fiz todas as avaliações.

Isabella olhava fixamente para Eleazar Denali, pensando: Devo ter ficado louca. Aqui estou a discutir calmamente um roubo de jóias com este homem.

- Não quero voltar à prisão, Sr. Denali.

- Não há qualquer perigo. Nenhuma das pessoas que trabalhou para mim foi apanhada. Pelo menos não enquanto trabalhavam para mim. E então... o que me diz?

A resposta era óbvia. Ela diria que não. Toda a ideia era insana.

- Você disse vinte e cinco mil dólares?

- Pagamento contra entrega.

Era uma fortuna, o suficiente para sustentá-la até poder definir o que fazer com sua vida. Isabella pensou no apartamento sinistro em que vivia, nos berros dos inquilinos. Lembrou-se da mulher a gritar:

- Não quero uma assassina me servindo.

E lembrou-se das palavras do gerente-assistente do hotel:

- Teremos de chamar a polícia para investigar.

Mas Isabella ainda não tinha condições de dizer sim.

- Eu sugeriria esta noite de sábado - acrescentou Eleazar Denali. - Os empregados saem ao meio-dia de sábado.

Providenciarei uma carteira de motorista para você, sob um nome falso. Alugará um carro aqui em Manhattan e seguirá para Long Island, lá chegando às onze horas. Pegará as jóias, voltará a Nova York e devolverá o carro... Sabe guiar, não é mesmo?

- Sei, sim.

- Excelente. Há um trem partindo para St. Louis às 7 e 45. Reservarei um compartimento para você. Irei encontrá-la na estação em St. Louis e você me entregará as jóias. Eu lhe darei então os vinte e cinco mil dólares. Ele fazia com que tudo parecesse muito simples. Aquele era o momento de dizer não, levantar e ir embora... ir embora para onde?

- Precisarei de uma peruca loura - disse Isabella, falando muito devagar.

Depois que Isabella se retirou, Eleazar Denali permaneceu sentado em seu escritório, no escuro, pensando nela. Uma fina mulher. Muito fina. Era uma pena. Talvez devesse tê-la avisado que não estava realmente tão familiarizado assim com aquele sistema de alarme contra ladrões em particular.

-;-

Notas Finais: É a vida continua não sendo fácil para nossa Isabella, será que o único jeito é andar na contra mão?

O que acharam?

Vamos uma autora feliz, deixe um review!

Bjos e até breve


	17. Chapter 17

Notas iniciais: "Se houver amanhã", história originalmente criada pelo famoso autor Sidney Sheldon sendo aqui "adaptada" utilizando as personagens de Stephenie Meyer, autora de Twilight Saga.

-;-

Com os mil dólares que Eleazar Denali lhe adiantara, Isabella comprou duas perucas, uma loura e uma preta, com uma infinidade de pequenas tranças. Comprou uma calça comprida azul-marinho, um macacão preto e uma valise, imitação de Gucci, num ambulante que estava na Lexington Avenue. Até agora, tudo corria perfeitamente. Conforme Denali prometera, Isabella recebeu um envelope contendo uma carteira de motorista, em nome de Ellen Branch, um diagrama do sistema de segurança da casa da Sra. Bellamy, a combinação do cofre no quarto e uma passagem da Amtrack para St. Louis, numa cabina particular. Isabella recolheu seus poucos pertences e partiu. Nunca mais tornarei a viver num lugar como este, ela prometeu a si mesma. Alugou um carro e seguiu para Long Island. Estava indo cometer um roubo. O que fazia tinha a irrealidade de um sonho e ela sentia-se apavorada. E se fosse apanhada? O que estava prestes a fazer valia o risco? É ridiculamente simples, dissera Eleazar Denali. Ele não estaria envolvido em qualquer coisa assim se não tivesse certeza absoluta. Ele tem sua reputação a zelar. Eu também tenho uma reputação, pensou Isabella, amargurada, só que é a pior possível. A qualquer momento que uma jóia esteja desaparecida, eu serei culpada até que se prove a minha inocência. Isabella sabia o que estava fazendo. Tentava se pôr num estado de raiva, tentava se preparar psicologicamente para cometer um crime. Mas não deu certo. Ao chegar a Sea Cliff, era um destroço nervoso. Por duas vezes quase saiu com o carro da estrada. Talvez a polícia me detenha por condução perigosa, pensou ela, esperançosa. Poderei então dizer ao Sr. Denali que tudo saiu errado antes mesmo de começar. Mas não havia qualquer carro da polícia à vista. Claro, pensou Isabella, furiosa, eles nunca estão por perto quando se precisa. Ela foi para o estreito de Long Island, seguindo a orientação de Eleazar Denali. A casa fica à beira do mar. Tem o nome de Embers. É uma antiga mansão vitoriana. Não pode errar. "Por favor, Deus, faça-me errar, rezou Isabella". Mas lá estava a casa, assomando da escuridão, como algum castelo de ogre num pesadelo. Parecia deserta. Como os criados se atrevem a tirar folga no sábado!, pensou Isabella, indignada. Todos deveriam ser despedidos. Ela levou o carro para trás de um grupo de enormes salgueiros, onde ficaria escondido. Desligou o motor. Ficou escutando os ruídos noturnos dos insetos. Nada mais perturbava o silêncio. A casa ficava longe da estrada principal e não havia qualquer tráfego àquela hora. A propriedade é protegida por árvores, minha cara, o vizinho mais próximo está a acres de distância. Portanto, não precisa se preocupar com a possibilidade de ser vista. A patrulha de segurança efetua a sua inspeção às dez horas da noite e novamente às duas da madrugada. Você já estará muito longe às duas da madrugada. Isabella olhou para o seu relógio. Eram 11 horas. A primeira inspeção já fora feita. Ela tinha três horas antes que a patrulha voltasse para a segunda inspeção. Ou três segundos para fazer a manobra com o carro e voltar a Nova York, esquecer toda aquela loucura. Mas voltar para o quê? As imagens afloraram espontâneas em sua mente. O gerente-assistente no Sacks: "Lamento profundamente, Senhorita Swan, mas devemos fazer a vontade de nossos fregueses." "Pode esquecer a ideia de trabalhar com um computador. Eles não contratarão alguém que tenha uma ficha criminal... "São 25 mil dólares, livres de impostos, por uma ou duas horas. Se tem escrúpulos, saiba que ela é realmente uma mulher horrível." O que estou fazendo?, pensou Isabella. Não sou realmente uma ladra. Não uma ladra genuína. Sou uma estúpida amadora, que está prestes a sofrer um colapso nervoso. Se eu tivesse metade de um cérebro, escaparia daqui enquanto ainda há tempo. Antes que os homens da SWAT me encontrem, haja um tiroteio e levem meu corpo crivado de balas para o necrotério. Posso ver a manchete: PERIGOSA CRIMINOSA MORTA DURANTE TENTATIVA DE ROUBO FRUSTRADA. Quem haveria de chorar em seu enterro? Vitoria e Angela, Isabella olhou para o relógio.

- Oh, Deus!

Estava sentada ali, pensando, há 20 minutos. Se vou fazer, é melhor começar logo. Ela não podia se mexer. Estava paralisada pelo medo. Não posso ficar sentada aqui eternamente, disse a si mesma. Por que não dou uma olhada na casa? Apenas isso, nada mais. Isabella respirou fundo e saiu do carro. Usava o macacão preto. Podia sentir os joelhos tremendo. Aproximou-se da casa lentamente e constatou que se achava completamente às escuras. Não se esqueça de usar luvas. Isabella meteu a mão no bolso, tirou um par de luvas, vestiu-as. Oh, Deus, eu vou fazer!, pensou ela. Vou realmente seguir em frente e cometer um roubo. Seu coração batia tão alto que não podia mais ouvir quaisquer outros sons. O alarme fica à esquerda da porta da frente. Há cinco botões. A luz vermelha estará acesa, o que significa que o alarme se acha ativado. O código para desligá-lo é três-dois-quatro-um-um. Quando a luz vermelha se apagar, você saberá que o alarme está desativado. Aqui está a chave da porta da frente. Depois de entrar, não se esqueça de fechar a porta. Use esta lanterna. Não acenda nenhuma das luzes da casa, pois sempre é possível que alguém passe de carro. O quarto principal fica no segundo andar, à esquerda, de frente para o mar. Encontrará o cofre por trás de um retrato de Lois Bellamy. É um cofre muito simples. Tudo o que tem a fazer é seguir esta combinação. Isabella ficou imóvel, tremendo, pronta para fugir ao menor ruído. Silêncio. Lentamente, ela se inclinou e apertou a sequência dos botões do alarme, rezando para que não desse sinal. A luz vermelha se apagou. O passo seguinte a comprometeria irremediavelmente. Ela lembrou-se de que os pilotos de avião tinham uma frase para isso: o ponto do qual não se podia mais voltar. Isabella inseriu a chave na fechadura e a porta se abriu. Ela esperou um minuto inteiro antes de entrar. Todos os nervos de seu corpo vibravam num ritmo frenético quando parou no vestíbulo, escutando, com medo de se mexer. Um silêncio de deserto povoava a casa. Ela pegou a lanterna, acendeu-a, viu a escada. Adiantou-se e começou a subir. Tudo o que queria agora era acabar com aquilo o mais depressa possível e fugir. O vestíbulo superior parecia fantasmagórico ao clarão da lanterna, o facho bruxuleante fazia com que as paredes tremessem. Isabella espiou em cada cómodo por que passou. Estavam todos vazios. O quarto principal ficava no final do corredor, dando para o mar, exatamente como Morgan o descrevera. Era aconchegante, numa tonalidade rosa suave, uma cama de dossel e uma cómoda adornada com rosas. Havia duas poltronas, uma lareira e uma mesa pequena de refeição na frente. Eu quase vivi numa casa assim, com Mike e nosso filho, pensou Isabella. Ela foi até a janela panorâmica e contemplou os barcos distantes, ancorados na baía. Diga-me, Deus, o que o levou a decidir que Lois Bellamy deveria viver nesta linda casa e que eu deveria estar aqui para roubá-la? Vamos, menina, ela disse a si mesma, não se torne filosófica. Será uma vez só. Tudo acabará em poucos minutos, mas não se ficar parada aqui sem fazer nada. Isabella virou-se e foi até o retrato que Denali descrevera. Lois Bellamy tinha uma expressão dura e arrogante. É verdade. Ela parece mesmo uma mulher horrível. O quadro virava para fora, afastando-se da parede, havia um pequeno cofre por trás. Isabella memorizara a combinação. Três voltas para a direita, pare em quarenta e dois. Duas voltas para a esquerda, pare em dez. Uma volta para a direita, pare em trinta. Suas mãos tremiam tanto que ela teve de começar duas vezes. Ouviu um clique. A porta do cofre estava aberta. Em seu interior havia diversos envelopes grossos e documentos, mas Isabella ignorou-os. Lá no fundo, sobre uma pequena prateleira, ela viu um saco de jóias de camurça. Isabella estendeu a mão e levantou-o da prateleira. E foi nesse instante que o alarme começou a soar, o barulho mais alto que Isabella já ouvira em toda a sua vida. Parecia reverberar de todos os cantos da casa, gritando o seu alerta. Ela ficou imóvel, paralisada pelo choque. O que saíra errado? Eleazar Denali não sabia do alarme dentro do cofre, que era acionado quando se removiam as jóias da prateleira? Ela tinha de sair dali rapidamente. Meteu a bolsa de camurça no bolso e começou a correr para a escada. E de repente, acima do som do alarme, ouviu outro ruído, o barulho de sirenes se aproximando. Isabella parou no alto da escada, apavorada, o coração disparado, a boca seca. Correu em direção a uma janela, entreabriu uma cortina, espiou. Uma radiopatrulha preta e branca estava parando diante da casa. Enquanto Isabella observava, um policial uniformizado correu para os fundos do prédio, enquanto um segundo se encaminhava para a porta da frente. Não havia escapatória. O alarme ainda ressoava e subitamente parecia a terrível campainha nos corredores da Penitenciária Meridional da Louisiana Para Mulheres. Não! pensou Isabella. Não permitirei que me mandem de volta para lá. A porta da frente soou estridentemente. Quando o policial estendia a mão para tocar a campainha pela terceira vez, a porta da frente se abriu subitamente. Ele ficou aturdido. Parada à sua frente se achava uma mulher, numa camisola fina, que deixava muito pouco à imaginação. O rosto se apresentava coberto por um creme escuro, os cabelos metidos numa touca. Ela perguntou:

- Que diabo está acontecendo?

O policial engoliu em seco.

- Eu... quem é você?

- Sou Ellen Branch. Uma hóspede de Lois Bellamy. Disse Isabella. - Ela está na Europa. – Afirmou.

- Sei disso. - O policial ficou confuso. - Ela não nos disse que teria uma hóspede.

A mulher na porta balançou a cabeça ironicamente.

- Isso não é típico de Lois? Com licença, mas não posso suportar este barulho.

Enquanto o policial observava, a hóspede de Lois Bellamy estendeu a mão para os botões do alarme, apertou uma sequência de números. O som cessou.

- Assim está melhor. - Ela suspirou. - Não posso lhe dizer o quanto estou contente em vê-lo.

Isabella fez uma pausa, rindo, tremula.

- Eu estava me aprontando para deitar quando o alarme começou a tocar. Tinha certeza de que havia ladrões na casa e me encontro sozinha aqui. Todos os criados saíram de folga ao meio-dia.

- Não se importa se dermos uma olhada?

- Por favor, eu insisto!

O policial e seu companheiro levaram apenas poucos minutos para se certificarem de que não havia ninguém à espreita no interior da residência.

- Tudo certo - anunciou. - Alarme falso. Algum defeito deve tê-lo ativado. Nem sempre se pode confiar nesses inventos electrónicos. Eu ligaria para a companhia de segurança e pediria que verificassem o sistema.

- É exatamente o que vou fazer.

- Acho melhor eu ir. . .

- Obrigada por ter vindo. Eu me sinto muito mais segura agora.

Ela tem mesmo um corpo sensacional, pensou o policial. Ele se perguntou como a mulher pareceria sem o creme no rosto e sem a touca.

- Ficará aqui muito tempo, Senhorita Branch?

- Mais uma ou duas semanas, até Lois voltar.

- Se houver algo que eu possa fazer, basta me avisar.

- Obrigada. Não esquecerei.

Isabella ficou observando enquanto o carro da polícia se afastava pela noite. Sentiu que podia desmaiar de alívio. Depois que o carro sumira, ela subiu correndo a escada, tirou do rosto o creme que encontrara no banheiro, arrancou a touca e a camisola de Lois Bellamy, tornou a vestir o seu macacão preto e saiu pela porta da frente, tornando cuidadosamente a ligar o alarme. Foi somente quando já atingira a metade do caminho de volta a Manhattan que Isabella absorveu completamente a audácia do que fizera. Ela soltou uma risadinha, que acabou se transformando em gargalhadas tremulas e incontroláveis, até que finalmente parou o carro à beira da estrada. E continuou a rir, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas faces. Era a primeira vez que ria em um ano inteiro. E a sensação era maravilhosa.

-;-

Notas Finais: Que sufoco Bella passou... UFA!

O que acharam?

Vamos fazer uma autora feliz, deixe um review!

Bjos e até breve


	18. Chapter 18

Notas iniciais: "Se houver amanhã", história originalmente criada pelo famoso autor Sidney Sheldon sendo aqui "adaptada" utilizando as personagens de Stephenie Meyer, autora de Twilight Saga.

-;-

Somente depois que o trem Amtrack partiu da Estação Pensilvânia é que Isabella começou a relaxar. Esperara a cada segundo que uma mão pesada pousasse em seu ombro e uma voz dissesse:

- Você está presa.

Ela observara atentamente os outros passageiros que haviam embarcado no trem e nada percebera de alarmante. Mesmo assim, os ombros de Isabella se achavam contraídos em tensão. Ela insistia em garantir a si mesma que era improvável que alguém tivesse descoberto o roubo tão cedo; e mesmo que isso acontecesse, não havia nada que pudesse ligá-la. Eleazar Denali estaria à sua espera em St. Louis, com 25 mil dólares. Todo esse dinheiro para fazer o que bem lhe aprouvesse! Teria de trabalhar um ano inteiro no banco para ganhar tanto dinheiro. Viajarei para a Europa, pensou Isabella. Paris. Não. Paris, não. Mike e eu passaríamos lá a nossa lua-de-mel. Irei para Londres. Ali não serei uma ex-condenada. De certa forma, a experiência por que passou fazia com que Isabella se sentisse uma pessoa diferente. Era como se tivesse renascido. Ela trancou a porta da cabina, pegou a bolsa de camurça e abriu-a. Uma cascata de cores faiscantes despejou-se em suas mãos. Havia três enormes anéis de diamantes, um broche de esmeralda, uma pulseira de safira, três pares de brincos e dois colares, um de rubis, outro de pérolas. Estas jóias devem valer mais de um milhão de dólares, especulou Isabella. Enquanto o trem rolava pelos campos, ela recostou-se no banco e reconstituiu mentalmente a noite. Alugando o carro... seguindo para Sea Cliff... o silêncio da noite... desligando o alarme e entrando na casa... abrindo o cofre... o choque do alarme disparando, a polícia aparecendo. Nunca lhes ocorrera que a mulher de creme no rosto, com uma camisola transparente e uma touca na cabeça, era a ladra que procuravam. Agora, sentada na cabina do trem, seguindo para St. Louis, Isabella permitiu-se um sorriso de satisfação. Gostara de enganar a polícia. Havia alguma coisa de maravilhosamente inebriante de se colocar à beira do perigo. Ela sentia-se ousada, inteligente e invencível. Sentia-se absolutamente sensacional. Houve uma batida na porta da cabina. Isabella tornou a guardar as jóias na bolsa de camurça apressadamente e pós a bolsa em sua mala. Pegou a passagem e destrancou a porta para entregá-la ao cabineiro. Dois homens de terno cinza estavam parados no corredor. Um deles parecia ter trinta e poucos anos, o outro um pouco mais velho. O mais jovem era atraente, com o corpo de um atleta. Tinha um queixo forte, usava óculos escuros, por trás dos quais brilhavam olhos azuis inteligentes. O mais velho tinha uma cabeleira encaracolada e era corpulento, um olhar frio.

- Desejam alguma coisa? - perguntou Isabella.

- Desejamos, sim.

O homem com cabelos encaracolados tirou uma carteira do bolso e exibiu uma identificação:

FBI

DEPARTAMENTO DE JUSTIÇA DOS ESTADOS UNIDOS

- Sou o Agente Especial Alec Trevor. E este é o Agente Especial Thomas Bowers.

Isabella sentiu a boca subitamente ressequida. Forçou um sorriso.

- Eu... eu receio não estar entendendo. Algum problema?

- Infelizmente, sim, madame - disse o agente mais velho, com um suave sotaque sulista. - Este trem cruzou a fronteira de Nova Jersey há poucos minutos. Transportar mercadoria roubada por uma fronteira estadual constitui um crime federal. Isabella teve a sensação de que ia desmaiar. Uma película vermelha surgiu diante de seus olhos, tornando tudo indefinido. - Poderia abrir sua bagagem, por favor?

Não era um pedido, mas sim uma ordem. A única esperança de Isabella era blefar.

- Claro que não! Como se atreve a entrar em minha cabina desse jeito? - A voz dela transbordava de indignação. - Isso é tudo o que vocês têm a fazer... andar por aí incomodando cidadãos inocentes? Vou chamar o cabineiro.

- Já falamos com o cabineiro - informou Trevor.

O blefe não estava funcionando.

- Vocês... vocês têm um mandato judicial?

O homem mais jovem disse, gentilmente:

- Não precisamos de um mandado judicial, Senhorita Swan. Estamos prendendo-a em flagrante.

Eles sabiam até o seu nome. Ela estava acuada. Não havia saída. Absolutamente nenhuma. Trevor já se adiantara para a sua mala, começava a abri-la. Era inútil tentar impedi-lo. Isabella observou enquanto ele retirava a bolsa de camurça. O agente abriu-a, olhou para o seu companheiro, acenou com a cabeça. Isabella arriou no banco, sentindo-se de repente fraca demais para ficar de pé. Trevor tirou uma lista do bolso, conferiu o conteúdo da bolsa, guardou-a consigo.

- Está tudo aqui, Tom.

- Como... como descobriram? - indagou Isabella, desesperada.

- Não temos permissão para fornecer qualquer informação - respondeu Trevor. - Você está presa. Tem o direito de permanecer em silêncio e chamar um advogado antes de falar qualquer coisa. E tudo o que disser poderá ser usado como prova contra você. A resposta de Isabella foi um sussurro quase inaudível.

- Entendido.

Thomas Bowers disse.

- Lamento muito. Sei de seus antecedentes e lamento sinceramente.

- Pelo amor de Deus - interveio o homem mais velho - isto não é um encontro social.

- Sei disso. Mesmo assim...

O homem mais velho estendeu um par de algemas para Isabella.

- Dê os pulsos, por favor.

Isabella sentia o coração se contorcendo em agonia. Lembrou-se do aeroporto em Nova Orleans, quando haviam-na algemado, as pessoas se virando para olhar.

- Por favor! Tem mesmo... de fazer isso?

- Tenho, sim, madame.

O homem mais jovem interveio.

- Posso lhe falar a sós por um instante, Alec?

Alec Trevor encolheu os ombros.

- Está certo.

Os dois homens saíram para o corredor. Isabella continuou sentada, atordoada, dominada pelo desespero. Podia ouvir trechos da conversa dos dois.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Alec, não há necessidade de algemá-la.

Ela não vai fugir...

- Quando você vai parar de se comportar como um escoteiro? Depois que estiver no FBI há tanto tempo quanto eu...

- Ora, deixe disso. Dê uma chance à moça. Ela já está bastante constrangida e...

- Ainda não é nada em comparação com o que ela vai...

Ela não pôde ouvir o resto da conversa. Os agentes voltaram à cabina um momento depois. O mais velho parecia irritado.

- Está bem - disse ele. - Não vamos algemá-la. Você desembarcará na próxima estação. Pediremos pelo rádio um carro do FBI. Até lá, não deixará esta cabina. Entendido?

Isabella acenou com a cabeça, angustiada demais para falar. O homem mais jovem, Tom Bowers, encolheu os ombros com uma expressão compreensiva, como a dizer: "Bem que gostaria que houvesse mais alguma coisa que eu pudesse fazer." Mas não havia nada que alguém pudesse fazer. Não agora. Era tarde demais. Ela fora apanhada em flagrante. De alguma forma, a polícia a descobrira e comunicara ao FBI. Os agentes estavam no corredor, conversando com o cabineiro. Trevor apontou para Isabella e disse alguma coisa que ela não pôde ouvir. O cabineiro assentiu. Trevor fechou a porta da cabina. Para Isabella, foi como bater a porta de uma cela. Os campos passavam velozmente, parecendo vinhetas emolduradas brevemente pela janela. Mas Isabella tornou-se indiferente à paisagem. Achava-se paralisada pelo medo. Havia um troar em seus ouvidos que nada tinha a ver com os ruídos do trem. Não existiria uma segunda oportunidade. Era uma criminosa condenada. Receberia agora a sentença máxima e desta vez não haveria a filha do diretor para salvar, não haveria coisa alguma além dos anos terríveis e intermináveis de prisão pela frente. E Big Bertha. Como conseguiram agarrá-la? A única pessoa que sabia do roubo era Eleazar Denali e ele não teria qualquer motivo possível para entregá-la e às jóias ao FBI. Possivelmente algum empregado de sua loja tomara conhecimento do plano e comunicara à polícia. Mas não fazia a menor diferença como acontecera. Ela fora apanhada. E na próxima estação desembarcaria e seguiria outra vez para a prisão. Passaria por uma audiência preliminar, em seguida o julgamento e depois... Isabella apertou os olhos com toda força, recusando-se a pensar mais a esse respeito. Sentiu lágrimas quentes lhe escorrerem pelas faces. O trem começou a reduzir a velocidade. Isabella começou a sufocar. Não conseguia absorver ar em quantidade suficiente. Os dois agentes do FBI viriam buscá-la a qualquer momento. Uma estação surgiu à frente e o trem parou poucos segundos depois, com um solavanco. Estava na hora de partir. Isabella fechou a mala, levantou-se para vestir o casaco, tornou a se sentar. Ficou olhando fixamente para a porta fechada da cabina, esperando que se abrisse. Minutos foram passando. Os dois agentes não apareciam. O que poderiam estar fazendo? Ela recordou o que lhe haviam dito: "Você desembarcará na próxima estação. Pediremos pelo rádio um carro do FBI. Até lá, não deixará esta cabina." Ela ouviu o chefe do trem gritar:

- Todos a bordo!

Isabella começou a entrar em pânico. Talvez os agentes tivessem dito que a esperariam na plataforma. Devia ser isso. Se ela ficasse no trem, seria acusada de tentar fugir, o que, tornaria sua situação ainda pior. Isabella pegou a mala, abriu a porta da cabina, e afastou-se apressadamente pelo corredor. O cabineiro, se aproximou.

- Vai saltar aqui, dona? É melhor se apressar. Deixe-me ajudá-la. Uma mulher no seu estado não deveria carregar peso. Ela fitou-o, aturdida.

- No meu estado?

- Não precisa se sentir embaraçada. Seus irmãos me disseram que está grávida e, me pediram para ficar de olho em você.

- Meus irmãos ... ?

- Ótimos rapazes. Pareciam realmente preocupados com você.

O mundo girava vertiginosamente. O mundo estava virado pelo avesso. O cabineiro levou a mala até a extremidade do vagão e ajudou Isabella a descer os degraus. O trem começou a andar.

- Sabe para onde meus irmãos foram? - gritou Isabella.

- Não, dona. Eles pegaram um táxi assim que o trem parou.

Levando jóias no valor de um milhão de dólares. Isabella seguiu para o aeroporto. Foi o único lugar em que pôde pensar. Se os homens pegaram um táxi, isso significava que não dispunham de transporte próprio e certamente haveriam de querer deixar a cidade o mais depressa possível. Ela recostou-se no banco do táxi, dominada por uma raiva intensa pelo que lhe haviam feito e com vergonha por ter sido enganada tão facilmente. Mas não podia negar que os dois eram bons. Realmente bons. Haviam-se mostrado extremamente convincentes. Isabella corou ao pensar como caíra no golpe antigo do tira mau e tira bonzinho.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Alec, não há necessidade de algemá-la. Ela não vai fugir..."

"Quando você vai parar de se comportar com um escoteiro? Depois que estiver no FBI há tanto tempo quanto eu..."

O FBI? Eles eram provavelmente fugitivos da lei. Mas ela haveria de recuperar as jóias. Sofrera demais para se deixar enganar por dois vigaristas. Tinha de chegar ao aeroporto a tempo. Ela inclinou-se para a frente e disse ao motorista:

- Pode ir mais depressa, por favor?

Eles estavam parados na fila de embarque, no portão de partida. Isabella não os reconheceu imediatamente. O mais jovem, que dissera chamar-se Thomas Bowers, não mais usava óculos, os olhos haviam passado de azuis para cinzas, o bigode desaparecera e os cabelos eram de uma desordem avassalador e sexy. O outro homem, Alec Trevor, que tinha uma vasta cabeleira preta, era agora loiro e de cabelos encaracolados. Mesmo assim, não havia possibilidade de equívoco. Eles não tiveram tempo para trocar as roupas. Já estavam quase passando pelo portão de embarque quando Isabella os alcançou.

- Esqueceram-se de uma coisa - disse ela.

Os dois se viraram para fitá-la, surpresos. O mais jovem franziu o rosto.

- O que faz aqui? Um carro do serviço deveria estar na estação para recolhê-la.

O sotaque sulista não mais existia.

- Então por que não voltam e verificam se está mesmo lá? - sugeriu Isabella.

- Não podemos, pois já começamos a trabalhar em outro caso - explicou Trevor. - Temos de pegar este avião.

- Devolvam-me as jóias antes.

- Lamento, mas não podemos fazer isso - protestou Thomas Bowers. - É a prova. Nós lhe mandaremos um recibo.

- Não quero um recibo. Quero as jóias.

- Lamento, mas não podemos entregá-las - disse Trevor.

Eles já se achavam no portão. Trevor entregou os passes de embarque ao atendente. Isabella olhou ao redor, desesperada. Avistou um guarda do aeroporto parado ali perto. E chamou:

- Guarda! Guarda!

Os dois homens se entreolharam, espantados.

- Que diabo pensa que está fazendo? - sussurrou Trevor. -

Quer que todos nós sejamos presos? O guarda estava se aproximando.

- Pois não, madame? Algum problema?

- Não há problema nenhum - respondeu Isabella, jovialmente. -

Estes dois cavalheiros maravilhosos encontraram algumas jóias valiosas que eu havia perdido e estão me devolvendo. Eu já pensava em procurar o FBI e pedir que as procurassem. Os dois homens trocaram um olhar frenético.

- Eles sugeriram que seria melhor se um guarda me escoltasse até um táxi - acrescentou Isabella.

- Certamente. Terei o maior prazer.

Isabella virou-se para os dois homens.

- É seguro me entregarem as jóias agora. Este simpático guarda tomará conta de mim..

- Não há necessidade - protestou Thomas Bowers. - Será melhor se nós...

- Oh, não, eu insisto! - disse Isabella. - Sei como é importante para vocês pegarem seu avião.

Os dois homens olharam para o guarda, depois um para o outro, impotentes. Não havia nada que pudessem fazer. Relutantemente, Thomas Bowers tirou a bolsa de camurça de seu bolso.

- É isso! - Isabella pegou a bolsa, abriu-a, deu uma espiada. - Graças a Deus! Está tudo aqui.

Thomas Bowers ainda fez uma última e desesperada tentativa:

- Por que não ficamos com as jóias, por segurança, até você...

- Isso não será necessário - disse Isabella, jovialmente.

Ela abriu sua bolsa de uso próprio, guardou as jóias, tirou duas notas de cinco dólares. Entregou uma a cada homem.

- Aqui está um pequeno símbolo da minha gratidão.

Todos os outros passageiros já haviam passado pelo portão. O atendente disse:

- Esta foi a última chamada. Vocês terão de embarcar agora, senhores.

- Outra vez obrigada - disse Isabella, radiante, já se afastando com o guarda. - É tão raro encontrar pessoas honestas atualmente...

-;-

Notas Finais: Thomas Bowers, Alec Trevor? Gente nova surgindo, mas será que esses são seus nomes verdadeiros? Confuso? Curioso?

O que acharam?

Vamos fazer uma autora feliz, deixe um review!

Bjos e até breve


End file.
